Last Love
by lilshaynlilnicky111
Summary: When Miley Stewart meets Nick Jonas her entire world get turned around. But what happens when Nick gets Miley into the music buisness and things get out of hand? Promises are broken and lives are at stake. NILEY!
1. When You Look Me in the Eyes

Last Love

"When You Look Me in the Eyes"

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characterrs or songs used in this story.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Shannon here(: But you can call me Shay. Anyways, this is my first story on fanfiction and I really hope to continue it for a while. Ihope all of you like it and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

"MILEY! MILEY! HAVE YOU SEEN MY WALKIE?" My mom yelled from down the hall.

"I THINK YOU LEFT IT IN ONE OF THE DRESSING ROOMS MOMMA!" I yelled coming down the hall to meet up with my mom.

I love her job. She works as stage crew for a local arena in Tennessee. Tonight the Jonas Brothers were coming to perform. And all I have to say is "Great". I dislike pop stars who think they are the best. And I know they are all like that. But anyways, my name is Miley Ray Stewart. I am 15 and loving every minute of it. My dad left me and my mom for his acting career 10 years ago. I tried to follow in his footsteps but I didn't want to leave my family behind. So now I am currently backstage at the Tennessee arena because that is what my mom and I do. I started this when I was about 10 when I had no choice but to come to work with my mom since I had no one to watch me at home. I helped out just to pass the time while I waited for my mom to be done with work. Now this is what I do and plan on doing for a long time.

"Mom, I can't find it anywhere. Can't you just get a new one from the supply closet?" I asked my Mom still searching around the hallway.

"Miley, I'd rather not waste a good walkie talkie." My mother said helping me look around.

"Baby, do me a favor and look in the dressing room." My mom said with a sigh of frustration.

"But I just looked Momma. It's not there." I said with a moan of annoyance.

"Did you look in the one the boys will be using?" my mom asked putting her hands on her hips.

She knows how much I dislike them. All of their things were already set up in there because they asked if their people could come and set up for them a week in advance. I could already tell they were stuck up.

"No." I said, aggravation dripping in my voice.

"Go check please." She said still giving me that stance she's had for the past minute.

"Fine!" I yelled and stomped off to the dressing room.

I was so annoyed with this. I knew they would be coming within minutes. So I rushed to the dressing room and as soon as I walked in, I saw a beautiful acoustic guitar in front of me. I tried to stop the magnetic force pulling me towards it but I couldn't. I've always had a liking for music and I've always liked playing my dad's old guitars that my Mom gave me after he left. I absolutely loved singing though. It's like it was meant for me. I picked up the beautiful guitar and instantly I start to strum. I start to sing whatever comes to mind.

_I can almost see it  
__That dream I'm dreamin' but  
__There's a voice inside my head sayin',  
__You'll never reach it.  
__Every step I'm taking,  
__Every move I make feels,  
__Lost with no direction  
__My faith is shakin'  
__But I, I gotta keep tryin'  
__Gotta keep my head held high  
__There's always gunna be another mountain  
__I'm always gunna wanna make it move  
__Always gunna be an uphill battle  
__Sometimes I'm gunna have to lose  
__Ain't about how fast I get there  
__Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
__It's the climb!_

I sang whatever came to my mind. Whenever I get a feeling in the pit of my stomache I have to sing it out. And for some reason I had a feeling something good was to happen. I kept strumming the guitar. I heard someone say the Jonas Brother's had arrived while I was singing but I didn't know where it was coming from so I continued to play.

As I continued to strum, I heard the door click. And I froze when I saw who it was. _Oh God. It's…its Nick._ I thought to myself when he walked in. He was even more flawless in person. I always thought his brothers were annoying but whenever I saw him in magazines and such I had a feeling he wasn't like that. He looked me straight in the eye and smiled. That's when I knew we clicked

. He gave me a wide smile, something you never really see out of him.

"Uhm…I'm sorry. I was looking for my mom's walkie talkie and I saw the guitar and I –"I started to say but he just put his hand up for me to stop.

"It's perfectly fine. I overheard you. You were really good. Oh I'm sorry. I'm Nick." He said as he put his hand out. I hesitantly took it.

"I'm Miley. And I was just fooling around. I normally don't do this. I was looking for my Mom's walkie and I saw the guitar and I fell in love with it."I said getting up from the makeup chair and putting the guitar back on the stand.

"Oh I've had this for a while now. And I do agree, it is a beauty." He said looking at me in a way no one's ever looked at me before.

My heart dropped when I found out it was his. I felt like I was invading his property and I felt guilty.

"Oh, I didn't know it was yours. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"He cut me off for the second time.

"No, don't even worry about it. It's perfectly fine." He said with a smile. I just wanted to melt.

I blushed and looked down. I felt his smile burning through me. I could feel the red rushing to my face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my Mom's walkie on the couch.

"Uhm… I better get my Mom's walkie and get out of your way." I said and went over to the couch and grabbed the device. As I was leaving I tripped on the corner of the coffee table and I closed my eyes before I could hit the floor. But then I felt a strong pair of arms around me. I don't think I hit the floor. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Nick staring down at me, his arms still around me. I quickly get up and straighten out my shirt as he let go.

"Are you okay?" he asked me concern dripping in his voice.

"I'm okay." I looked down and blushed as a grin was spreading across my face. I felt his grin going straight through me once again. I started for the door. I opened it and turned.

"Oh and thank you… Nick." I said with a smile across my face. He just smiled at me and I left. I've never felt this way about anyone before and it felt great. I really like him. Oh my God. Did I seriously just tell myself that? But that wasn't the real question. The real question was if it was the truth? And I can honestly say that it was the truth.

I finally found my Mom and gave her the walkie. I heard screaming fans from the arena. I then heard my name coming from the walkie talkie that was clipped to my belt. I picked it up.

"Go ahead." I said into the talkie.

"Uhm… Miley, Nick Jonas wishes to speak to you privately in his dressing room." Dan said from the other end.

Dan is one of the other crew members and he was like a big brother to me. I've known him for the longest time even before my Dad left us.

"Uhm…okay. I'll be right down." I said with confusion in my voice.

I walked swiftly to the dressing room and knocked on the door. And before I knew it, there he was. A flawless, lightly makeup-ed Nick. He was so perfect. Oh my God he was so cute. Oh my God what am I thinking? This cannot be happening. It wasn't supposed to be happening. I walked into the room and sat down on the couch and then he came over and sat down next to me.

"Okay, I'm here. What's up?" I asked smoothly. I was surprised at myself for being that smooth and cool in front of him.

"Uhm… I know we just met and all and we barley know each other…but… Uhm… I would really like to get to know you…maybe over dinner…tomorrow night?"He asked.

And then that was when our beautiful relationship started.

**A/N: Okay...sooo... hate it? like it? love it? I hope you atleast like it! Okay well....Review please! Shay(:**

**PS: I wanted to give a special thank you to a good buddy of mine, KL (YKWYA) if it wasn't for her, I don't think this would be on this website right now! :D**


	2. He Could Be the One

Last Love  
"He Could Be the One"

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters or songs in this story.**

**A/N: Okay don't get me wrong, I would LOVE to own Nick Jonas but that is most likely never gunna happen. LOL! anyways, i hope you like this one as much as you liked the last one. I personally think this one sucks but whatever. I worked SEVEN FREAKING HOURS on this thing so might as well give myself credit for trying. Almost done writing chapter 3 so hurry up and start REVIEWING! Shay(:**

Nick and I have been dating for a year now. It has been really great. But tonight I was so excited. It is our one year anniversary and I am currently getting ready for our date. He said he had something special planned. I went into my walk in closet to pick out something to wear. I found a nice aquamarine colored halter top and a pair of my favorite black skinny leg jeans. Nick had told me the night before to dress casual but nicely casual, whatever that meant. So I took out my outfit and laid it out on the bed. I went to the bathroom to start the shower. I stripped down from my robe and got in. I let the warm drops of water wash away my stress. To tell you the truth I was really nervous. I honestly don't know why but I was. I know he practically was my boyfriend, but I had another good feeling in the pit of my stomache. Something good was bound to happen.

I stepped out of the shower and walked over to the sink. I washed my face for the second time after the shower making sure I was to get any oily content out of my pores and I brushed my teeth. I came out of the bathroom and sat down at my vanity mirror and began to do my makeup. I brushed on a smokey eye shadow and my mascara and I was done. My hair was in shambles today so I wanted to do something nice with it. So I plugged in my curling iron and walked over to the bed and turned on the TV as I waited for the iron to heat up. A minute past and I sat back down at the vanity. I curled my hair so I had loose curls flowing down my back. I then looked at the time. It was now 6:00pm. He was to be showing up to my house at about 6:30.

I loved how he would take out his private jet every weekend just to see me. That's what I liked to call dedication. But I am really excited because I had some really good news to tell him. My mom and I would be moving to California in a month. My mom was getting transferred from the Tennessee arena to the staples center. And we were going to be living in a beautiful home right in Los Angeles. I was excited about it but then again I wasn't because I would have to leave my best friend Lesley behind.

Lesley and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. She was like a sister to me. She already knew about us moving. She's been really depressed lately. But I keep telling her I will keep in touch but she won't listen. She has abandonment issues since her father left for another women. He hasn't called or sent cards or anything for 11 years. And she and her father were really close.

I hear a knock on my door and Lesley comes in with one of her fake smiles. I can tell that she was really sad today.

"Hey sister. What's goin' on girl?" I ask her as I engulf her in a tight hug. As I hold her in a hug I feel a drip of moisture on my bare shoulder. I pull away to look at her. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as if she has been crying all day.

"Nothing. Are you goin' out with Nick tonight?" She asks wiping her tears away.

"Yeah. It's our one-year anniversary tonight." I answer concern dripping in my voice. I could tell something was wrong because she wouldn't look me straight in the eye.

"Oh, okay well then, this can wait till later." She answers as a tear falls on my freshly made bed.

"No, Les, tell me please? You know you can tell me anything." I answer lifting her head to look me in the eyes.

"No, it's alright. I'll tell you after your date okay? I need to figure out a way to say it anyways." She said with a small fake smile across her face.

"Uhm…okay then. Anyways, I am so excited for this date Les; I honestly think he could be the one. Ya know the one that I'm gunna be with for a really long time." I said with a wide smile going across my rose blushed face.

"That's great Miles. I am really glad for you." She said with another one of those fake smiles she's been giving me. I put on a light layer of lip-gloss along my lips and looked at Lesley.

"How do I look?" I asked with a pose and a smile.

"Great, like usual." She said with a grin.

I grabbed my purse and heard the doorbell ring. I looked at Lesley with a smile and swiftly walked to the front door. I took a deep breath and opened the door. And there he was. Flawless as ever. He looked great wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a nice button down Green polo tucked in them. He was holding a beautiful bouquet of pink tulips. I gestured for him to come in and as he did he kissed my cheek.

"Oh, these are for you." He said handing me the flowers.

"Thanks Nick, they're beautiful." I said sniffing in the scent of the gorgeous arrangement.

"I've seen better." He said pecking me again on the cheek.

"I'll be right back. I need to leave my mom a quick note and we'll be on our way." I said putting the flowers in a vase with fresh water.

"Okay." He said with a smile.

I quickly wrote a note for my mom saying that I would be home around 11-11:30. And walked to the living room.

"Ready to go?" he asked me with a grin.

"Yeah, let's go. Bye Les! You can hang here for a while if ya wanna." I screamed to my room. I didn't receive a reply. I shrugged it off and took Nick's hand and shut the door behind me.

"So, where exactly are we headed? I asked walking along my long driveway.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out" he said opening the door of his car for me and I got in. I let him keep one of his cars in my garage for when he came down here and my mom was perfectly fine with it. He got in and put the key in the ignition. He started the car and we drove off.

He put his hand on top of mine and looked at me. I gave him a small smile.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked panicking and looking in the side mirror.

He laughed. "No, I was just admiring your beauty." He said with another chuckle.

I blushed and looked out the window. The car finally came to a stop and he opened the door for me before I could get to it myself. I stepped out of the car and realized we were in the middle of nowhere.

"Uhm…Nicky, where are we?" I asked giving him a confused look.

"Follow me." He said grabbing my hand.

I obviously followed him and we continued to walk down a narrow pathway.

"Okay close your eyes." He said bringing me closer to him. So I closed my eyes. I felt his hands on my shoulders leading me a little further down the path. He then stopped me.

"Okay, open!" he said and I opened my eyes to see a freshly cut lawn and a picnic blanket with a basket sitting next to it. Candles were on each corner of the blanket as if holding it down. And to top it off two flowers sat in the middle of the blanket and they were my favorite, lilies. I turned to look at a smiling Nick.

"Oh my God Nick! Did you do this?" I asked with tears brimming at the corner of my eyes.

"Yeah, but I wanted to do something special because your special to me." He said with a grin.

"Well, this is very special." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He took my hand and we walked to the blanket

33333333333

"Okay, so Nick, I have some really good news." I said putting down my plate of sushi.

"Go for it." Nick said finishing up a chocolate covered strawberry.

"Well, ya know how my mom is stage crew at the Tennessee arena right?" I asked with excitement clearly in my voice.

"Yeah, of course, that's where we met." He said putting his hand over mine.

"Okay, so my mom is getting transferred… to the staple center! Nick, I'm gunna be movin' to California!" I said almost screaming with excitement.

"Oh my God, are serious? That is so great! So, I guess your gunna be moving to Los Angeles right?" he asked engulfing me in a hug.

"Yeah I am really excited. We leave Tennessee in a month." I said pulling away.

"That is so great Miles I am so excited for you. And now I have some news for you." He said a grin spreading quickly across his gorgeous face. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Well, I talked to my record label the other day and I gave them a demo of your singing and guitar playing and they loved it. They wanna sign you Miles! Isn't that great?" He asked excitement dripping from every word he said. My heart sunk when he told me. I really didn't know what to say. This is what I wanted most of my life but I wasn't sure if I was ready. I was truly scared. Honestly what was I to do? I couldn't let him do such a thing for me. It didn't feel right.

"Nick that's awesome. That's everything I have ever wanted. But I don't think I could take that offer." I said looking down. I couldn't take that offer. It was an amazing thing for him to do but I couldn't do it.

"What? Miley, why not? You just said it yourself. It's what you've been dreaming of your whole life. Why give up something good that's staring you right in the face?" he asked. I didn't want to say what I needed to because he's done so much just to get me in.

"Because, Nick, for starters, I'm not ready for something this big. And honestly, I can't believe you did this without asking me first. Did you ever think that maybe this would happen?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound rude but how else was I supposed to say it? I mean he really should've asked me first.

"No Miley, I didn't think this would happen because I knew you would want it. You've wanted this for a while now. Why can't you just accept what I want to give to you?" He asked, his voice rising. I didn't want to answer. I just wanted to storm off and walk home but I couldn't.

"Nick, I'm not ready for this. I'm sorry. I appreciate this without a doubt but I can truthfully say that I can't do it." I said a tear trickling down my face. I wanted this so bad but I don't think I could do it without my mom getting angry with me." She was angry when I lived with my dad for a while to become an actress. But when I came home she told me to not end up like my father. She never forgave him for leaving us.

"Miley, is it something other than the reasons you gave me? Miles please tell me." He said as he lifted my face with his finger.

"It's just I've tried to get in the business before and my mom wasn't happy about it. I don't know how she'll feel about this now. I-I just don't know Nick." I said as another tear trickles down my face. But before it falls, Nick wipes it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Well, what if I talked to her? Tomorrow, you, me, and your mom we can all sit down and talk about it?" He asked with a pleading smile. How could I say no to that?

"But don't you have to go back home? Do you have anywhere to stay?" I asked as a frown goes upon Nick's face.

"No, I didn't think that far down the road." He said looking down.

"Wait, you can stay over at my place. My mom won't mind. She really likes you. Don't worry about it." I say taking out my cell phone and dialing my mom's number. I see that Nick is about to say something and I put my hand up for him to stop.

"Hey mom! How's work?" I ask into the phone.

"It's pretty good. Taylor Swift is here tonight." She said and I screamed.

"OH MY GOD! MOM SHUT UP! YOU'RE KIDDING ME?!" I screamed into the phone. I could feel Nick's confused, concerned stare going right through me.

My mom chuckled, "No she's here. She's really nice too. She's gunna be here tomorrow night too baby. You should stop by and help out.

"I will Momma! But I had a question." I said looking over at a hopeful looking Nick.

"Yeah baby, make it quick I gotta help Miss. Swift." She said

"Okay, well, as you know Nick's here and we were planning on bringing you out for lunch tomorrow. But he doesn't have a place to stay. I was wondering if you would let-"I was then cut off.

"Don't give it a second thought baby. He is more than welcome to stay. As long as he stays in the guest room. Oh and baby I won't be home till about 1:30 so remember to lock up before you go to bed." She said.

"Thanks mom. Okay I will. Okay. I love you too. Bye." I said into the phone.

"So, what did she say?" Nick asked hope in his voice. He is so adorable.

"She said you can stay. Oh and Taylor Swift is playing tonight and tomorrow night!" I said.

"Oh that's cool!" He said. You could hear the happiness in his voice.

"Okay do ya wanna head home?" I asked

"Uhm…yeah sure but we have one more stop to make." He said standing up.

I blew out all of the candles that we lit and packed everything up.

We walked down to his car and got in. He started the car and we were on our way. I looked over at him and smiled. I can't believe I, Miley Ray Stewart, was dating pop sensation Nick Jonas. This was crazy. We pulled over at a beach not even twenty minutes from my house. We walk along the shore for a little while. He intertwined our fingers together and we continued to walk, laugh, and talk about life. He stopped me and looked deep into my blue orbs as I looked into his brown ones.

"Miles? I have a question for ya." He said. I could tell he was nervous about something.

"Yeah?" I said rubbing his cheek with the pad of my thumb. He was perfect. He had a perfect look. I am so falling for him.

"Okay, well we've been dating for a while. I was wondering how you'd feel about maybe…Uhm… I don't know… if you maybe wanted to be m-my girlfriend?"

Nick's P.O.V.

Did those words come out of my mouth? I really hope so because I don't think I could repeat that. I was really nervous about this and I didn't know what she was to say. I really like Miley and I had a feeling she liked me too. I looked down at the sand. I could feel her thumb running across the side of my face.

"Yes." She said.

"What?" I asked confusion was dripping in my voice.

"Yes I will be your girlfriend." She said with a smile across her beautiful face. I smiled so wide I thought I just had Botox surgery. I picked her up and spun her around. She was now mine. I put her down and kissed her passionately. I never felt this way about any girl before and I'm excited. I'm glad she's moving to California. This was the start of a beautiful relationship.

Miley's P.O.V.

I can't believe me out of all people was Nick's girlfriend. We're now pulling up to my driveway. I can't believe he's staying at my house. I get out and un-locked the front door and stepped in.

"LESLEY?! ARE YOU HERE?" I yelled into the house. I didn't get a reply so I'm guessing she left. I put my purse on the floor. And walked to the kitchen and got water out of the fridge. I heard Nick finally come in and I walked out to the living room. He came in and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. I felt his arms wrapping around my waist.

"So, what do ya wanna do now?" I asked.

"I don't know. How about this?" he asked pecking me on the lips.

"We could do that but I wanna lay down for a bit." I said breaking away from his strong grasp. I started to walk up to my room. I could feel Nick following me. I opened the door and stepped in. I turned around hugging Nick.

"Can I trust you Nicky?" I asked pulling away.

"Of course you can. What makes you ask something like that?" he asked me right back.

"I don't know I wanted to make sure." I said pulling him into another hug. I saw a note on the table behind Nick and I pulled away slowly and walked towards it. I picked it up and opened it. I read the horrid words on the page.

_Dear Miley,_

_I didn't want to tell you why I was crying earlier because I didn't want to break the happiness. I need to tell you what's going on now or never. So here it is: exactly a month ago, it was me and Tyler's 3 year anniversary and his parents were out of town that day. So we went up to their room and took some alcohol from their stash. He got me drunk and we did 'it' if you get what I mean. And then I was 2 weeks late. I went to my doctor with my mom and they told me I was pregnant. I then broke down and wasn't the same since. I am now 6 weeks pregnant. I am so sorry for breaking our promise. I can only imagine that you don't want to trust me let alone be my friend anymore. But just so you know, I will always love you like a sister and nothing less. So, I guess this is it. I love you sis._

_Your sister,_

_Lesley_

I felt tears falling rapidly onto the paper. I read it over and over again just to make sure I wasn't reading it wrong. I looked down at the table and saw the promise ring my mom gave the both of us. I broke down and fell to my knees. I couldn't comprehend the fact that she broke the promise we made when we were 12. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I looked up at Nick and gave him the note I had read. He then held me tighter and kissed the top of my head. God only knows how long we were sitting there. I laid here in Nick's arms and cried myself to sleep. The feeling was false. Nothing good was bound to happen.

**A/N:REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And don't worry this is only the start of the drama. But yeah REVIEW! **


	3. True Friend

Last Love  
"True Friend"

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own any of the songs or characters used in this chapters.**

**A/N: Okay so no one has been reviewing. but while I was waiting for some reviews I wrote chapters 4,5,and I'm still working on 6. so here's chapter 3. and i was thinking about updating again later on tonight. so hopefully someone then, enjoy this chapter.**

"_Do you get what I'm trying to tell you?" She said. I looked over at Lesley and nodded._

"_Yes, Momma we both understand." I said._

"_Okay good. Now I have something to give you." She said handing me a silver ring. She handed Lesley an identical one._

"_These are called promise rings. This means as soon as you put it on, you can't take it off unless you broke your promise to God. Got it?" My mom asked us. She was telling us about how we needed to promise God that we wouldn't have sex until we were married._

_We both nodded and gave my mom a hug. We ran out to the back yard to my swing set. _

"_Hey Les?" I looked over at my best friend._

"_Yeah Miles?" She gave me a smile that I love seeing, especially out of her. You really didn't see much of that out of her because her father left a few years back._

"_Since we made a promise to my Mom and God, why don't we make a promise to each other?" I asked her._

"_Hey, that's not a bad idea. Miles, I promise you that I will not do ya know 'it' until I'm married." She said holding my hand._

"_Lesley, I promise you that I will not do 'it' until I am married." I said squeezing her hand._

"_Now it's official. And we can't break that promise ever or we'll betray our friendship, got it?" She said._

"_Got it! Sisters forever?" I asked opening up my arms for a hug._

"_Forever!" She said leaning in for a hug. We sat there and hugged for a while. I felt like I could never ever let go. She was my sister and I wouldn't want it any other way._

I woke up on the floor and felt Nick's arms still wrapped around me. I looked up at the clock. It was now 12:00 midnight. I turned around to face Nick and saw him spread a grin across his face and he pulled me closer. He started to stir in his sleep and his eyes opened to meet with mine. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"How ya doin'?" He asked me.

"Okay, I guess. I mean I can't believe she would betray me like that. And even worse, she didn't tell me. But, I honestly have no clue what to do anymore." I said looking down as my eyes filled with burning hot tears of frustration and anger and sadness. Before I knew it, they were pouring out of my eyes. I pressed my face against Nick's chest and cried. I sobbed until there was no more liquid to give out.

"Uhm… I should go and make sure the front doors locked." I said getting up from his grasp.

"Okay, I should go to the guest room anyways." He said getting up as well.

"Okay, well I'll see you later. Sleep well." I said going over to him to kiss him goodnight.

"Will do. Goodnight Miles." He said kissing me again.

I pulled away and stared into his beautiful brown orbs. "Goodnight Nicky." I said letting go of him.

I went to the front door and locked it and went to the garage door and locked that one too. I made sure all of the doors were locked before going to my room and changing into a pair of flannel shorts and a pink tank top. I crawled into bed and snuggled into the covers. Thinking about whether or not to call Lesley later on. I let my thought get the best of me and I began to cry silently. I cried myself back to sleep.

3333333333

I slowly opened my eyes to the smell of pancakes. I sat up in my bed and wiped away the sleep in my eyes. I got up from my bed and walked over to my bathroom. I washed my face and brushed through my hair. I wrapped my robe around me and went back out to my room. I made my bed like I normally do every morning and left for the guest room. I knocked slightly on the door before letting myself in. I walked in to see Nick sleeping soundly with yet again, another smile upon his gorgeous face. I walk over to him and sat on the edge of the bed gently shaking him.

"Nicky, it's time to get up hunny." I cooed softly still shaking him.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled into the pillow. I chuckled softly.

"My mom made pancakes." I said as he shot up from his sleep.

"I'm awake!" He said. The covers slid off of him and I didn't even notice his shirt was off until now. He was so perfect. His perfect abs. He had a perfect California tan. He stood up from the bed and stretched. I just wanted to melt right then and there. I stood up and walked over and hugged him tightly.

"I wish I could stay here forever. Just standing here, holding you." I said closing my eyes and taking in his scent.

"Me too, but we have to go and eat breakfast Miles." He said kissing my forehead.

"Okay let's go then." I said. He put on his shirt, grabbed my hand, and then we went downstairs.

"G'mornin' Momma." I said kissing her on the cheek and sitting on one of the bar stools. Nick sat next to me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"How was your night?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, it started out great. I told Nick about California, he asked me to be his girlfriend, I said yes, came home, saw a note on my coffee table, read it, found out terrible news, broke down, fell asleep, and the rest is history." I said with a sigh.

"Awe, baby, what was the terrible news?" She asked coming over to engulf me in one of her motherly hugs. I accepted and I hugged her.

"Well, you're not gunna be too happy about this Momma." I said looking up at her.

"Try me. I was strong enough to handle your daddy. I think I can handle this." She said with a chuckle.

"Okay, well, I'm just gunna come right out and say it… Mom, Lesley broke her promise. She's pregnant. Momma, she's 6 weeks pregnant. And she didn't tell me till yesterday. She was gunna before I went out but she didn't wanna break my happiness Momma. What do I do now?" I ask softly sobbing into her shoulder. I began to cry. I felt Nick rubbing my back softly. My mom squeezed me tighter. I thought I let everything out yesterday but I didn't. I still couldn't believe she did this. I could tell that my southern accent was coming out. It always does when I'm really angry or really upset.

"Momma, she promised me! She made up the stupid promise we made in the backyard! And she broke it! How am I supposed to except that?!" I said practically yelling. I wanted to scream so hard.

"Baby, these things happen. I know it's hard at first, but it'll get better okay? Baby doll, don't ya worry about it okay?" She said rubbing my back. I felt warm droplets of moisture on my shoulder. I looked up at my mom. She was too crying. I looked over at Nick and he had a reassuring smile on his face. He walked over to us and engulfed us both into a hug.

"It'll be okay. I'm here every step of the way when you need me." He said pulling away.

"Okay, well, I think you and Nick should go over there and make things right." She said wiping her tears away.

"I honestly don't know if I could handle that right now Mom, I mean she just told me. I wouldn't know what to say." I said looking to the hard wood floors.

"Baby, some things, you have to do. You may not like it, but you have to." She said lifting my chin with her finger.

"That's true Miles. Every time I come down here, I don't want to go home. But I have to. You gotta do what ya gotta do." Nick said reciting my favorite motto. He knew me so well.

"Okay let's eat and then we'll get ready to go. But let's make it quick. We need to get back before lunch so we can take you out Momma." I said turning to face my plate of pancakes.

"And so we can go to the Taylor concert." Nick said looking over at me.

"Yeah but I thought you would be gone by then." I said yet again, looking down.

"Nope. I don't leave until the concerts' over. I wanted to spend more time with you. Unless you want me to go home then I'll call up the jet and I'll lea-"He said and I cut him off.

"No, I want you to stay. Please stay. I wish I was in California already." I said pecking him on the cheek.

"Okay good because, my brothers are already annoyed about me even leaving let alone coming home early after saying that I'd be late." He said with a chuckle. He was such a dork. But I liked that about him. He was my dork.

We finished up our breakfast and we went upstairs. As soon as I got to my room I went straight for the closet. I go into the closet and pick out a simple pair of white jean shorts and a nice neon green v-neck. I laid my outfit out on the bed and went straight to the shower. I washed away my stress and fears. I had no little inkling of what I was to say to Lesley. I honestly don't think I have anything to say to her at all right now. She was my best friend. I guess I should give her words of wisdom. I suppose I should be a true blue friend and help her through her troubles.

I stepped out of the shower and brushed my teeth. I slipped on my outfit. The shirt wrapped around my curves perfectly. I slipped a pair of white flip flops on my feet and left my room. I walked downstairs and waited for Nick. I saw my dad's guitar on the couch so I picked it up and started playing.

_You're a true friend  
you're here till the end  
you pull me aside  
when something' ain't right  
Talk to me now  
and into the night  
No need to pretend  
you're a true friend_

I finished the song with a strum. "That was beautiful Miles." A voice said and I jumped. I turned to see Nick. He was so cute with his hair wet from the shower.

"Thanks Nick. It just came to mind." I said putting down the guitar.

"I know. And I love that about you. I love how you're passionate about your music." He said sitting down next to me and kissing me on the cheek.

"Well, I guess I got it from my dad. I love him but he shouldn't have just walked out like that. It shouldn't have been like that." I said looking down at a family portrait. "I remember the day he left, like it was yesterday."

_Flashback:_

"_FINE THEN ROBBY! LEAVE! LEAVE ME AND YOUR DAUGHTER JUST LEAVE! YOU REALLY NEED TO GET A DICTIONARY AND LOOK UP THE WORD COMITMENT BECAUSE CLEARLY YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT IT MEANS!" I heard my mom scream from the next room. I was now lying in the corner of the room in the feedle position crying into my teddy bear. I hated it when my parents fought._

"_Calm down Tish, you'll scare Miley." He said trying to calm my mother down. It was too late. I was already really scared._

"_WILL YOU LEAVE ALREADY?! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME LEAVE MY HOME ROBBY. THIS IS WHERE ME AND MILEY NEED TO BE. DON'T TAKE THAT AWAY FROM HER! GOD DAMNIT ROBBY RAY LEAVE! JUST LEAVE! TO HELL WITH YOU!" I heard her scream. I hate it when they fight. Especially like this._

"_You're gunna scare Miley Tish will you calm down please? I am packing as fast as I can. You are the worst. You wanna scare Miley? She's a child for Christ sake. You are the worst mother if you think this will make things any better for us and our daughter." He said. I heard doors being closed._

"_FUCK YOU! LEAVE! GO AND CHASE YOUR FUCKING DREAMS ROBBY! I HATE YOU!" She screamed._

_I screamed when I heard them. I got up and ran out of my room. I ran past them and out the front door. I ran around the whole block without stopping. Although I was only 5, I loved being active. I heard my name being called over and over again. When I finally got tired I stopped. I sat down on the sidewalk and buried my face in my hands. I lifted my head when I felt an arm go around my shoulder. I looked up at my father still sobbing. I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He then picked me up and walked home. I fell asleep in his arms._

"_I love you Miley Ray. Don't ever forget it." I heard him whisper as he kissed my forehead and I fell deeper into my sleep._

_End flashback_

"I miss him Nicky." I said wiping away a tear and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I know Miles. I know you do." He said running his fingers through my hair.

"Well, we better get going so we can get back for lunch." He said.

"Okay, let's go then." I said with a frown. I took his hand and we were on our way.

We decided to walk so I could gather my thoughts. We reached her street and my heart started to pound. Nick looked over at me and gave me a reassuring smile and I squeezed his hand tighter. We got to the front door before I knew it. Her mom's car wasn't in the driveway so I guess she was at work. I slowly knocked on the door and then Lesley opened it. I could see the shock and nervousness in her eyes. She quickly stepped out of the way and let us in.

"Look, Lesley, I think we need to talk." I said turning to look at her.

"Well, there's nothing to talk about. What's done is done. I can't turn back time. No matter how hard I try." She said drooping her head down.

" Okay then I came here to tell you that no matter how far away I am, I will always be your best friend, no, sister. And I will help you through whatever, whenever. You just say the word, and I'll be right there holding your hand through it all." I said I took her hand and squeezed it slightly. "Look, if you don't wanna take that then me and Nick will leave." I said letting go and backing away.

"No, Miles, I'm really sorry that I did it. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you in the first place. But right now I think it's best if you go. I'll call you later." She said opening the door for us.

"Okay, lemme know if there's anything I can do." I said walking towards the door. "C'mon Nicky, let's go home." I said taking his hand and leading him towards the door. I let go of Nick's hand and stopped walking as soon as I made it to the end of the street.

"Nicky, I thought I could handle leaving all that stress behind but I guess I couldn't face her rejection." I said looking down. Before I knew it tears were silently flowing down my cheeks.

"Miles, don't say that. You can do it. I know you can." He said lifting my chin with his finger.

"No Nick, I can't." I said. I began to run. I ran all the way to my house. I ran up to my back gate and un-locked it. I ran through the gate way and went straight for the stable. I ran straight for my horse's stall and un-locked the stall's door.

"Hey ol' Blue Jeans. How are ya?" I asked my horse as I rubbed her side. "Ya wanna ride girl?" I asked her. She nodded her head and I opened the stall door as I chuckled slightly and wiped away my tears. I walked her out to the arena and got on her. When I was little, I would always ride Blue Jeans bare back and sometimes I still do. I just started to trot around the arena when I heard a familiar voice.

"Still ridin' them horses huh, bud?" I quickly made Blue Jeans come to a halt and turned around. There I saw was my father standing in the entrance of the arena.

"Daddy? Is that you?" I asked. I squinted out to get a better look.

"Hey darlin' how ya been?" He asked walking into the arena.

"DADDY! OH MY GOD DAD!" I screamed as I jumped off of Blue Jeans and ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Daddy, I missed you!" I whispered into my father's ear as tears began to fall.

"I missed you too baby doll." He said.

**A/N:So did you like it? I'm gunna update later on. maybe chapters 4 and 5? let me know please!**


	4. Butterfly Fly Away

Last Love  
Butterfly Fly Away

He set me down on the ground and wiped my tears away. "You have grown so much darlin . Look at you. You re gorgeous." He said and I hugged him again.  
"What are you doin here? I thought you were over in Hollywood."I said pulling away and giving him a confused look.  
"What, a man can t visit his daughter for her birthday?" He asked me giving me another hug.  
"Daddy, my birthday isn t for another week. And I don t know if Momma would like it if you were here. She's inside and usually comes out here to take care of the horses right about- now" I said as my mother walked in with her hands on her hips and a death glare burning right through my dad's back. I got so scared that I ran over to Blue Jeans and brought her back to her stall. I've never seen my mother look like that ever. It was the scariest thing in the world. I locked the stall door and ran out of the stable bumping right into something hard and I fell to the ground. I looked up to see Nick holding out his hand.  
"Oh my God Miley, are you okay? I didn't see you there. I've been looking everywhere for you." He said helping me up.  
"Nick, I'm fine really. I-I'm fine." I said with a frown and looked back to the stable. I walked straight past Nick. I could feel him following me. I went to the back door and stood there before opening it.  
"Nicky?" I asked as I turned around. I could feel a few tears running down my cheeks.  
"Yeah Miles?" He said looking up at me.  
"I don't think we're going to lunch today." I said turning around and running into the house. I ran straight upstairs and went straight for my room. I ran in and went for my closet. I walked into my closet and into the corner and hugged one of my pillows and cried into it.  
"Miles, where are you? Miley, it's me. Please can you talk to me? I wanna know what s on your mind please." He said I could hear the sadness in his voice.  
"I'm in here." I yelled from the closet. He came in and saw me sitting in the corner. He came over and hugged me tightly.  
"Miles, what's going on?" He asked me as I cried into his shoulder.  
'M-m-my d-dad is h-here." I said into his shoulder and I sobbed.  
"Miley, isn't that great? Isn't that what you wanted?" He asked pulling away.  
"Yeah, but now my parents are fighting out in the stable. What am I gunna do? I hate it when they fight. I always have. This is what I do when they fight. I go into a corner of a room and sob into a pillow or something. That's what I ve done my whole life." I said as I continued to sob.  
"Well now you have me." He said pulling me close. I sobbed even harder when I heard them scream from downstairs.  
"Nicky, we have to go. C'mon." I said standing up and taking his hand.  
I dragged him down the stairs and we past my parents and we ran out the door. We ran about two blocks to a local park and we stopped. I sat down on the side walk and tried to catch my breath.  
"Is that what you do?" Nick asked as I looked up.  
"Do what?" I asked curiosity dripping in my voice.  
"Run away. Is that what you do when they fight?" Nick asked as his breath finally caught up.  
"Yeah, it's what I end up doing instead of listening to them." I said looking down. More tears spilled out and fell to the ground. I tried not to make it obvious.  
"Hey bud. You alright over there?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see my dad there and I got up and walked into his arms.  
"Daddy, are you leaving again?" I asked him looking up as more tears spilled out.  
"Yeah, but I'm gunna call you on your birthday I promise. I know this is the big 16 so I know I won't forget." He said kissing the top of my head. I sobbed even harder into my dad's chest.  
_Caterpillar in the tree,  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry,  
Hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly Fly Away_  
My dad kept singing the song over and over again until I calmed down. We wrote that song together when I was little. It always calmed me down when I was angry or upset about something.  
"I love you Daddy." I said into his chest.  
"I love you too Miley Ray. Don t ever forget that." He said as the memory of the last time he said it came back. Those words kept going through my ears. I looked over at Nick and pulled away from my dad. I walked over to Nick and gave him a tight hug.  
"Thank you Nicky." I said softly.  
"For what Miles?" I heard him say.  
"For being here for me like a good boyfriend." I said looking up at him.  
"Well, in that case, you're welcome." He said kissing the top of my head. I giggled and turned around to see my dad giving me a confused glare.  
"Oh yeah, I'm sorry, Daddy this is my boyfriend Nick Jonas. Nicky this is my Dad." I said  
"Nice to finally meet you sir." Nick said putting his hand out for my dad to take. My dad stood there looking at him for a few seconds before taking Nick's hand.  
"Good to meet ya too. I hope you re taking care of my little girl." He said putting his hands on my shoulders.  
"I'm doing my best sir." Nick said with a smile.  
"And you re succeeding." I said going over and engulfing him into another hug.  
"Yeah he better be." I heard my dad mumble.  
"What was that Daddy?" I asked looking over at my father who was looking down at the cement.  
"What? Oh nothing. But baby girl, it's time for me to go. I m sorry my plan didn't work the way I wanted it to. But I'll see ya soon bud. Don t get into any trouble now ya hear?" He said giving me a hug.  
"Yeah Daddy, I won't. Plus I have Nick over here looking after me." I said squeezing him tighter.  
"He better be." He whispered in my ear with a little chuckle.  
"I love you Daddy." I said as a single tear trickles down my face.  
"I love ya too baby girl. And whatever you do, never forget that you re my little girl." He told me.  
"I couldn t forget even if I try." I said kissing him on the cheek.  
"Good. No more crying now ya hear?" He told me wiping away stray tears.  
"Okay." I said pulling away.  
"Okay, bye darlin ." He said giving me a kiss on the forehead.  
"Bye Daddy." I said backing away into Nick's arms as my father walked back towards the house.  
"You okay Miley?" Nick asked rubbing my shoulder gently.  
'Yeah, I m okay now." I said wiping away my last tear and smiled.  
I walked over to the swings and sat down and started to swing a little bit back and forth. I began to hum the melody of the song my father had just sung to me. I then felt two hands pushing me. I turn to see Nick with a childish smile on his face. I closed my eyes and felt the cool breeze against my face and blowing through my hair. Nick then made the swing stop and I turned to give him a very confused glare. He then captured me into a deep passionate kiss. I pulled away and gave him a wide smile.


	5. Fly With Me

Last Love  
Fly With Me  
**Disclaimer:I do NOT own any of the characters or songs used in this story.  
A/N:This personally is my favorite chapter. So I hope you enjoy!Shay(:**

I got up and grabbed his hand. We walked back home and walked in to see my mother sobbing hard on the couch. I ran over and hugged her tightly.  
"Momma, are you okay?" I asked. I hated it when she cried. It just didn't seem like her thing.  
"Yeah, I-I ll be fine baby. So I'm sorry we couldn't go to lunch today. Why'd ya wanna bring me out?" She asked and I looked over at Nick.  
"Well, Tish, may I call you Tish?" Nick asked my mother and she nodded.  
"Well, Miles and I wanted to ask you something." He said  
"Okay go for it." My mother said.  
Nick s P.O.V.  
Oh God what am I going to do? Miley told me about how her mother felt about 'the business' and that's exactly what I got Miley into.  
"Well, what is it?" Tish asked me.  
"Well I talked to my record label. And I sent them a demo of Miley singing and playing the guitar and they want to sign her. So, what do ya think?" I said with a smile. I looked at Miley for reassurance but it wasn't there.  
"I don t know Nick. That's not what I want for Miley right now." She said looking over at Miley.  
"But did you ever think about what I want mom?" Miley stepped in to stick up for me.  
"Miley, I know this is what you want, but I don't want you to end up like your father." She said standing up to go to the kitchen.  
"With all due respect Tish, Miley is really talented but she also is very smart. I think she'll make the right choices and I'll be there right next to her producing and to be her boyfriend." I said walking in after Miley.  
"I do agree Nick she is a very smart girl. But I m not so sure that she's ready." She said.  
"But Momma, I am ready. I can do it! I just need you to have a little faith in me. Please Momma, let me do this." Miley begged her mom.  
"Miles, I know you're talented, beautiful, and smart but I'm not sure that I want you to end up like your Daddy." She said her voice raising a little. I really wanted this for Miley.  
"I'm nothing like dad Mom, and you know that!" Miley yelled at her mother.  
"Miles chill out, it's okay. "I said putting my hand on Miley's shoulder but she brushed it off.  
"No Nick, I won't chill out. You're the one who got this opportunity for me and you're the one who said that I should go for what I want. So don't give me that crap okay Nick?!" She yelled in my face.  
"Okay Miles, I think I'm gunna wait outside until you get this whole thing situated. And you can come talk to me when you calm down because this isn't the Miley I know." I said walking towards the back door. I opened it and slammed it behind me I went over to the hammock and sat down. I rubbed my temples. This is gunna be a long night.  
Miley s P.O.V.  
"Please, Mom I wanna do this. This my lifelong dream." I said begging my mom.  
"Miley, I don't know. We'd need an agent and you'd need a manager and all these things that we can't afford. I don't think so Miles."  
" No mom you don't get it. Nick will help me. He could be all of those things. And since he's my boyfriend it'll be for free." I said with a hopeful smile on my face. I wanted this so bad I was willing to do anything.  
"Miley I-I don't- lemme think about it for a while okay? We'll see okay?" She said doing the dishes from breakfast. I can't believe she hasn't done it yet. She was always on top of that kind of stuff. I remember yelling at Nick and he left so I went outside. I ran out and stopped and looked around. "Hey, over here!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around and saw him on the hammock and I smiled. I walked over and sat down next to him.  
"Hey, look, I'm sorry for yellin' at ya. It's just that I was so frustrated and I want this so bad and everything was happening to fast and I-I don't know I guess I needed to get my anger out." I said looking up at him.  
"I know. There's no need to be sorry. I understand you just went through a lot all at once. So it's all good." He said with a reassuring smile.  
"Thanks Nick." I said laying my head on his shoulder.  
"So, what did your mom say?" he asked and I looked up.  
"She said she'd think about it." I said looking down.  
"Well it's better than nothing ya know?" He said  
"Yeah. Yeah, I know." I said. "Sometimes I just wish I could be like Wendy and Peter pan, and just fly away whenever and wherever I wanted. With whoever I wanted. I said closing my eyes.  
_"If it's you and me forever.  
If it's you and me right now,  
that'd be alright be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you Fly With Me?"_  
Nick began to sing and I looked up at him.  
"Will you fly with me?" He asked me as he stood up and put out his hand for me to take.  
"Yes I will." I said taking his hand. He brought me out to the middle of the backyard and he put one hand on my waist and the other was still locked in my hand. I put one hand on his shoulder and he led. _We danced when there wasn't any music playing_. I felt like there was no stopping us. Like we were invincible. I felt like we were flying and nothing could make us come down to earth. I wanted to dance with him forever. He scooped me right off of my feet and spun us around. We stopped and he put me down. I looked deep into his brown orbs and I felt my eyes slide shut. He pressed his lips against mine and I kissed him right back. I didn t want to stop.  
"Miley, Nick! Dinner!" I heard my mom yell. I pulled away and gave him an apologetic look. He gave me a reassuring one and we walked in hand in hand.  
3333333333

We finished dinner and we went upstairs to get ready for the concert. I picked out a nice flowy red baby doll shirt with skinny jeans and red flip flops to match. I started the shower and got in. I washed away the miserable excitement from my day down the drain and got out. I brushed my teeth and went out to my room to the vanity mirror. I brushed on all natural make-up, just the way Nick likes it, and got dressed. I plugged in the blow-dryer to do my hair. After I was finished my hair was nice and wavy and I thought it looked nice so I left my room and waited for Nick downstairs. He came down and he had a duffle bag over his shoulder.  
"You two ready to go?" My mom asked and I nodded. We left the house and we were off to the arena. When we got there we went through the back, like usual and we went straight for the employee room. Nick put down his stuff and we both grabbed walkie talkies and clipped them to our belts.  
"We're gunna go and help Dan now Momma." I said as I finished putting on my equipment.  
"Okay I'll see ya later on then." She said and we walked off to the hallway.  
"So what do we do now?" Nick asked intertwining our fingers.  
"Now, we go find Dan." I said as I walked to the supply closet and opened it. And sure enough there he was getting a box off of the shelf. "Hey Danny, do ya need some help there?" I asked walking in to help before he could answer.  
"Hey, thanks Miles." He said he looked to see who was behind me and he got a shocked expression on his face. "Is that Nick Jonas?" He asked pointing over at him.  
"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. I thought I told you that we were dating." I vfelt good to say it. And I could feel that Nick liked the sound of it too.  
"Oh I don't think you told me." He said. Looking over at Nick.  
"Hey, I remember you. You were in my dressing room that night I was here." Nick said.  
"Yeah, I was, I can't believe you remember." Dan said a smile playing on his face.  
"Danny, he ain't like the other stars that come here. He's really down to earth and definatley is not self centered. That's what I love about him." I said looking back at Nick with a smile.  
"Thanks Miles." Nick said planting a kiss on my cheek.  
We helped Dan in the supply closet for a while then we left. As soon as I stepped out I bumped into someone. I fell to the ground and looked up.  
"Oh. My. God. IT'S TAYLOR SWIFT!" I screamed and stood up. I was shaking so hard. She was one of my biggest she was standing before me.

**A/N: Okay so I hope you guys like it as much as I do. Review review review! And trust me, the M rated stuff is comin soon don't you worry. hehe(: uhmmmmm...so yeah review pleaaaaase!Shay(:**


	6. Goodbyes

Last Love  
"Goodbyes"

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything used in this story except for my ideas (:  
A/N: Hey guys! Here's another 4,646 WORDS! I AM PROUD OF MYSELF! It wasn't to great of a week and I decided to write. Let me know what you think ):**

"Hey you alright?" She asked me. I wanted to faint. It was really her. _The_ Taylor Swift was talking to me.

"Y-Yeah I'm good. I'm so sorry for running into you. I didn't see ya there." I said fixing my shirt.

"Don't even worry about it. Hey aren't you that nice lady's daughter? She told me your name. Uh… what was it…Oh yeah Miley right?" She asked me with a smile.

"You know my name. This is so unreal! This is so crazy. Oh my gosh. You are my biggest inspiration. This is so awesome." I said throwing my hands up in the air. I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

"Yeah your momma told me that you were a performer. I'd like to hear you sometime." She said.

"Y-Yeah definitely that would be great." I said almost falling over into Nick's arms.

"Oh is that Nick?" She asked looking over my shoulder.

"Hey Taylor what's up?" He said giving her a friendly hug.

"Ya know same old same old." She said with a chuckle. "But I gotta get goin' so I'll talk to ya'll later on tonight." She said giving me a hug.

"Great. Bye." I said trying not to stumble on my words. I walked the other way towards the employee lounge area and sat down on the couch.

"Miles, you okay? What's wrong?" Nick asked coming to sit next to me.

"Nothing I'm just so frustrated 'cause my mom isn't gunna let me have what I want. And I want what you have. Or Taylor. Or any other incredible performer out there." I said looking the other way. I didn't want to face him.

"Miley, don't worry about it. Your Mom will let you. Just have a little faith." He said

"I want this so bad. And it's like no one else knows or cares except for you." I said tears burning at the corners of my eyes.

"You think I don't care about your dreams?" I heard a familiar voice with a heavy southern accent. I could hear the hurt. I knew right then who it was. I stood up and turned around in one movement.

"Mom-" I started but she just turned around and ran down the hall. I looked at Nick and told him to go check on Taylor. I then left and ran after my mom. I asked three different people where she went no one knows where she went. I thought about it for a second and I knew just where she was. I then ran for the back door and sure enough she was there. She was sitting on the steps sobbing. I walked over and sat down next to her. I put an arm around her and laid my head on her shoulder.

"Mom you know I didn't mean it like that right?" I said looking up at her.

"No Miley. You need to understand that I want this for you too. I just don't need to deal with you getting hurt." She said wiping her tears away.

"How would you know? I'm almost 16 mom! I can handle it! You're treating me like a child!" I yelled standing up. This was not gunna end good.

"How would I know? How would I know Miley? I never told you this but I was once in 'the business' before. I got rejected. I got rejected Miley! What person and they're right mind would let them do the same for their daughter? Huh? Tell me!" She said almost yelling at me. I wanted to cry.

"So what? You don't think I'm talented enough?" I said looking her in the eye with envy. I couldn't believe she did what I wanted so badly to do without telling me. I despised her for that reason.

"Miley Ray Stewart you know that's not true. You are beautiful and talented and smart an-" I cut her off.

"Save it mom. Save it for someone who wants a pep-talk from you. I can never get what I want. And this is all I want." I said tears now falling. I didn't want this.

"So what does this mean Miley?" She asked looking up at me.

I hated doing this. I regret it so much. "Well, mom, I'm going to chase my dreams whether you like it or not. So, I guess this means… goodbye." I said turning and walking into the building. Did I really just say to my mom that I was leaving? I couldn't help but cry. I went to Taylor's room and knocked. Nick answered and I fell into his arms.

Nick's POV.

I laugh harder than I usually do when I'm around Taylor. She was one of my best friends. I heard a knock on the door and I answer it. I see Miley paler than ever. She looks as if she's been crying for days. She then falls to my arms crying and I hold her. I pull her into the room and sit her down on the couch.

"Oh my God Miley, are you alright girl?" I heard Taylor say with a thick southern accent. I could tell she did that when she was concerned or upset about something.

"N-Nick, w-w-we gotta l-leave. F-forever. N-Now. W-w-we gotta go to C-California now." She said sobbing harder than I've ever seen. Did she just say California?

"What?" I said as if I didn't understand. Which I didn't.

"I'm running away with you." She said getting up and taking my hand.

"Miley, I don't think so. That's really drastic. Are you sure." I asked her pulling away.

"Nick I've never been more sure in my life." She said looking me in the eye. We said our goodbyes to Taylor and went to the employee office getting my stuff. We then walked (more like jogged) all the way back to Miley's house. She took all of her things and called up her friend from school to see if she could pick us up. So we waited out front for her friend as she told me what happened.

"And I just told her goodbye and walked. I walked away from my own mother Nick." She said crying. I put my arms around her as she pressed her face against my chest.

"Miley, if I know anything it's this: that was really stupid of you. But I am proud. You stood up for what you wanted and walked. And that's what makes me realize that you are a strong person." I said. She looked up at me with those amazing blue eyes. They were twinkling like the night sky and I loved it.

"You're proud of me?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course." I said kissing her with passion. Her friend pulled up into the driveway and we threw everything in the back of the moving van. I guess her family owns a moving company. And we were on our way. We decided to drive with her friend to California instead of taking a plane. I woke up and saw that Miley's head was rested on my shoulder and she was knocked out cold.

"Hey, where are we?" I asked her friend.

"Oh, we're gunna pass LAX in a few minutes." She said with a smile.

"How long were we driving for?" I asked her.

"Oh well you two were out cold for the longest time. We've been driving for almost two days now." She said looking over at me.

"TWO DAYS?!" I almost screamed.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either. But what does it matter? You're here now." She said.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." I said with a smile.

"Oh I'm Lisa." She said putting out her hand for me to shake. Her focus was still on the road.

"Nick." I said shaking her hand. I looked out the window and then down at the sleeping Miley. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her arm gently and comfortingly.

It was almost 15 minutes later until Miley finally woke up. She looked up at me with a smile.

"Have you thought about where you were going yet?" Lisa asked Miley.

"Uh…uhm… n-no." She said looking down.

"Well, then you're in luck. My parents are thinking about selling the place we rent out here in California. I told them what happened and they said you can stay there for however long you need." Lisa said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Lis! You're the best!" Miley said hugging her friend.

"I know." She said with a laugh. We drove to the house and unloaded the van into the house. It was beautiful. It was right on the beach. Lisa went to the store for Miley to get some groceries. She unpacked in her room and I helped her.

"Hey Joe." I said into my phone.

"Nick, where the hell are you? You said you'd be home yesterday! Mom is gunna kill you! So I suggest you get your ass home now!" He said almost screaming.

"Joe calm down. I'm in California. I'm just helping Miley get settled in. I'll be home in no time at all okay? Tell mom I'll be home in time for dinner." I said reassuring my brother. I knew he hasn't grown fond of Miley yet, but I'm pretty sure they will all get along just fine. Especially her and my mom.

"Okay, I'll tell her." He said. "Tell me what?" I heard in the background. "Is that Nicholas?" She said in a fierce tone. I knew it was my mom. "Give me the phone now Joseph!" I heard her say. She meant business when she used our full names. "JOSEPH ADAM GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE RIGHT THIS SECOND!" I heard her yell. This phone call was not to end well.

"Nicholas Jerry! Where have you been?!" My mom screamed into the phone. She was very upset with me now.

"Mom relax I'm in California. I'm just helping Miley move into her new house then I'll be home for dinner. It was a long drive back from Tennessee and I'm sorry." I said. I knew she could hear the hurt in my voice. And I was feeling hurt.

"Oh. Oh hunny what happened? Oh ya know what? I'll be over in a second. Tell me where you are and I'll help." I told my mom where we were and she hung up. I didn't wanna tell Miley because then she would've gotten all up-tight about meeting my mother. I walked into her new room and it was perfect for her. Well, at least for now. She had her pictures up and her bed made and everything all set. All she had to do is fill up her closet and put everything in their rightful spot. I came in and walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and she jumped.

"Oh my God, you scared me." She said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, how's everything going in here?" I asked giving her another good squeeze. She turned and snaked her arms around my neck.

"Just fine. I'm almost done with the bathroom. And ya know I am so stupid. I should've waited for the pictures. I was planning on painting soon." She said with a chuckle. I laughed and pulled her close.

"I'll help ya. It's okay. Let's get these down." I said and I walked over to her wall. I took all of the pictures down and wrapped them up in a the bubble wrap and put them back into the box

"Let's put 'em into the attack until I get everything situated." Miley said pointing to the boxes.

"Okay." I said picking one up. "Where is it?" I asked looking around.

"Uhm…I think it might be up those stairs behind that door in the hall." She said peeking out her door.

"Okay." I said walking out of the room. I opened up the door and walked up the steps and sure enough there was the attack. I set the box down and went back down the stairs.

"NICK!" I heard Miley yell from down in the living room.

"YEAH?" I yelled down to her.

"UH…THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR! GET DOWN HERE NOW PLEASE!" She yelled. I chuckled to myself. This must be the reason why I like her so much. I went downstairs to the sight of my mom at the door. I ran to it and opened it.

"Mom!" I said engulfing my mother into a big hug. I loved her. She was my pride and joy.

"Hi Nicky! I missed you sweetie!" She said.

"I missed you too mom." I said. I pulled away and told her to come in.

"Mom this is my girlfriend Miley I was telling you about." I said. "Miley, this is my mom, Denise."

"Hi." Miley said shyly putting out her hand for my mom to shake.

"Oh what the heck, come here. You make my little Nicky so happy. You deserve a hug." Mom said giving Miley a hug. Miley graciously hugged back. We told my mom the story of what happened and she was quite shocked.

"Oh, you could've stayed with us. That wouldn't have been a problem at all. Nicholas why weren't you a gentleman to the fine young lady?" My mom said slapping my arm lightly.

"Sorry, I didn't know if it was okay." I said defending myself.

"Ya know what? I have an idea." My mom said. I knew she was thinking because she had one of those 'shut up I'm thinking' looks on her face. "Nick, why don't you live here?" she asked. I was shocked by her suggestion.

"Uh…mom? Aren't we a little young? The only reason why Miley is here is because her friend's parents own the place. I don't think so. I mean I love the idea but I think we're too young." I said. And it was the truth.

"I do agree Mrs. Jonas." Miley said.

"Well someone could always come check on you. I don't mind at all." She said shaking her head.

"Can we talk about for a while?" Miley asked me.

"Yeah. Mom why don't Miles and I talk it over for a bit and then we'll let you know?" I asked. She just nodded.

"Please come home for dinner." She said giving us both a hug. "Miley you're welcome to come too if you would like.

"Oh I couldn't impose." She said.

"You wouldn't be imposing Miles. Please come?" I asked her. "It's a good way to get to know my family." I said.

"Well, I suppose." She said.

"Great! I'll be seeing the both of you around 5:30. Bye." My mom said walking out. Lisa finally came back with the groceries.

"What I miss?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face and we all laughed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Miley's P.O.V.

We were finally done getting ready and Lisa brought us over to Nick's house. We shared our hugs and thank yous and Lisa went back home to Tennessee. We went up to the house and I was shaking like a leaf. I loved Nick's mom but I wasn't sure about the rest of them. Nick opened the door and we walked in hand in hand.

"Hello?" Nick yelled into the quiet house. We walked into the family room and out of nowhere Joe popped out and grabbed Nick by the neck and I jumped back.

"Hey there little bro! Nice to see you around once in a while." He said giving Nick a noogie. I stepped back a little more and I bumped into something hard and I screamed. I turned and saw Kevin right behind me.

"Oh gosh, I didn't mean to scare ya like that. I'm sorry beautiful lady." He said kissing my hand and I giggled.

"It's okay. I'm Miley. You must be Kevin." I said shaking his hand.

"Yes. Oh wait; you're Nick's girl aren't you? You're the girl from the arena. Got it. Now I'm up to speed." He said and I giggled again. I hear Nick's name being screamed from afar.

"NICK!" I heard a little boy shriek. Nick kneeled down and took the little boy to his arms and picked him up.

"Hey buddy! How's it going?" He asked the little boy.

"I'm good. I lost my tooth when you were gone. Look!" the boy said pointing to his mouth.

"That's great Frank!" He hugged him tight and then put him down. "Okay boys, this is my girlfriend Miley." He said gesturing for me to go towards him. I did so and he put an arm around me and kissed my temple.

"Hi Miley! I'm Frankie!" The little boy said.

"Oh hi Frankie. Has anyone told you how cute you are?" I asked the little boy kneeling down.

"Yeah my mom has." I giggled and stood up.

"So you're Miley huh? I'm Joe." Joe said putting out his hand for me to shake. I took it.

"Nice to meet ya'll."

"Nick? Miley? Is that you?" Denise asked walking in wiping her hands with a dish towel.

"Hey Mrs. Jonas." I said waving.

"Oh please Miley, call me Denise." She said kissing my cheek and walking to Nick to do the same. "You two are just in time for dinner." She said

We all walked into the dining room and sat down. Mrs. Jonas finally came to join us.

"Dad, will be home soon. He's just stuck in traffic." She said pulling in her chair. "Shall I start?" She asked grabbing Kevin's hand and Joe's on the other. We all put our hands together and said grace. Nick's dad joined us eventually and I stood and shook his hand.

"So did you two make up your minds?" Denise asked us. I nodded to Nick.

"Well, we talked about it and we thought it wasn't such a bad idea. Ya know that way Miley's not alone and it's easier for us to get to work and school." He said. Denise had tears in her eyes.

"Good I'm glad. I'm just so happy. My baby's growing up." She said choking up.

"Could someone please tell us what's going on here?" Joe said annoyance dripping from his words.

"Nick's moving in with Miley stupid." Kevin said from across the table.

"What?" Frankie asked dropping his fork.

"Yeah aren't you excited? You get to have my room for a video game room." Nick said

"No." Frankie said running up to his room. I looked at Nick and we excused ourselves. We followed Frankie up the stairs and into his room. I stopped Nick from barging in and I went in first.

"Hey Frankie? Can I come in?" I asked knocking on the door frame.

"No! Go home! Go back to Texas or wherever you came from!" He said screaming into his pillow I came in and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Well, actually I came from Nashville. Do you know where that is Frankie?" I asked him. That's when he looked up at me with tears in his brown orbs. He looked just like his brother. He sat up on his bed and wiped his tears.

"No." He said simply.

"That's in Tennessee. Nick came down to Tennessee just to see me." I said with a smile. I loved thinking that it was for me.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep. Did you know that he has a car down there? Just to have a car we can take out on our dates." I asked him.

"No. That's really nice though." He said sniffling.

"Yeah, that's because he is nice. He is the best boyfriend a girl could ever have. And I know he's the best brother too. Ya know he talks about you every time he comes to see me." I said taping his nose.

"Really? Wow." He said looking down with amazement.

"Yeah. He really loves you and your other two brothers. He would never leave you guys behind. We live right down the street. So you can visit whenever you would like. And you could come down to work with us and all that so we could see you whenever. I barley know you but I already consider you family. I love you guys already. But to tell you the truth just between you and me, you're my favorite Jonas Brother." I said. Nick then barged in.

"Hey!" He whined like a little kid. He came in and tackled me down on the bed. We all started laughing.

"Hey Miley?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah?" I said

"Don't you think we would make the perfect family?" He asked looking over at me. I looked over at Nick and then back over at Frankie.

"Yes I do think we would make a perfect family." I said ruffling up his hair.

"I totally agree." Nick said putting an arm around me.

"You guys should get married one day." Frankie said and I felt my eyes get wide and I blushed deeply.

"Uhm… why don't we go downstairs?" Nick suggested and I put Frankie on my back and we all went downstairs. The rest of the family were in the living room talking and laughing. _Ah, the perfect family._ I thought to myself. We sat down in the living room and joined the conversation. Before I knew it me and Nick were bringing a sleeping Frankie to his room. I yawned as I walked up behind Nick who was carrying Frankie. We put him in his bed and we both kissed him on the head and shut the door behind us. I walked down to say my goodbyes to everyone while I waited for Nick to come down with some clothes. After a few minutes we left and went back to the house.

"That was fun. I already love your family." I said walking into the house.

"Yeah they love you too. Trust me." He said going to the kitchen.

"Nick, what are you doing we just had desert." I said with a giggle.

"I'm getting a diet coke." He said cracking open a can of his drink.

"So tell me what you thought about what Frankie said earlier. I wanna know what ya think." I said going over to sit on a bar stool.

"Uh…uhm…well…ya see… let's watch some T.V." He said avoiding the subject. He sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"No c'mon Nicky. Please. I wanna know what you think of this." I begged. I sat down next to him on the couch

"No Miley I wanna watch this." He said taking another sip.

"Fine then do you wanna know what I think?" I asked cuddling up to him.

"What do you think?" He asked looking down at me.

I looked him straight in the eyes and smiled. "I think I wanna grow old with you. I wanna be with you forever. Did those words just come out of my mouth?" I thought out loud. I covered my mouth and Nick chuckled and put down his soda. He uncovered my mouth and placed a passionate kiss on my lips.

"I think that's a good idea." He said.

"Can I tell you somethin'?" I asked him. I was really nervous.

"Go for it." He said.

"I really truly love you." I said looking into his hypnotizing brown orbs and then looked down after realizing he didn't say it back. That's when he lifted my chin and kissed me with more passion than ever. I pulled away. I rested my forehead on his and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you too Miley Ray and you have no clue how long I've been dying to say that." He said. I was relieved to hear that. I kissed him again. I felt his tongue run against my lips and I happily obeyed and opened my mouth. Our innocent kiss turned into a heated make-out. I felt my hand go up his shirt and he did the same for me. That's when I decided to pull away.

"Nick this can't happen." I said. I held up my hand and he nodded when he saw my ring.

"Let's go to bed." I said getting up and holding out my hand. He nodded and took my hand. I'm glad he's here with me tonight. I can't help but smile.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. Things are getting heated. And before you get confused, Nick does end up getting his car back lol. but yeah i shouldn't be laughing. ugh whatever. Love ya! Shay):**


	7. Simple Song

Last Love  
Simple Song

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything used in this story except for my ideas.  
A/N: WOOOOOOWWWWW...1 review last time lets try and kick it up a notch okay? ENJOY!**

It's been about a month since Nick moved in with me. We loved it and our relationship was getting deeper. I woke up to my alarm clock going off. I sleepily turned it off. I turned and cuddled into Nick's bare chest. I loved this. I loved him. And he knew that. And I was glad for that. I wanted to lay here with him for the rest of the day but I couldn't. Today was the day Nick and I went to the studio to get cracking on some songs. I looked up at him as he stirred in his slumber.

"Miley…Miley…Please Miles. Let's just do it…Please Miles…I love you so much." He said in his sleep. I giggled and covered my mouth so I wouldn't wake him up.

"Miley…don't be like that…please…Miley I love you." He said again. I couldn't keep it in anymore. I laughed and laughed hard. He woke up and gave me a look and I just couldn't stop. I started to cry because I was laughing so hard.

"Miley…Miley chill out why are you laughing?" He asked me and I calmed a little bit.

"Y-you were t-talking in your sleep!" I finally made out and continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh…really? Uhm….what did I say?" He asked blushing which made me laugh more.

"Miley…Miley…Please Miles…let's do it…I love you so much…I love you Miley." I said mimicking him. He blushed even harder and that made me laugh harder.

"We gotta go Miles. We're uhm…gunna be late." He said.

"Okay lover boy." I said lovingly smacking his face. I got up and stretched. I then felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and I relaxed as Nick kissed my neck slowly.

"Nicky…" I moaned. I loved this feeling but I realized what he was doing. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I promised my mom.

"Nick," I said pulling away. "You know this can't happen. Why do you continue to try and make me weak?" I asked him. I was curious.

"Because I know I can. And I wanna show you how much I love you." He said grabbing my hands.

"Well, I…never mind let's just get ready to go." I said turning to go into my closet but he gently pulled me back.

"No, tell me what you were gunna say Miles." He said. I could tell there was curiosity burning at his eyes.

"No, Nick, I-It's not important. Let's just get rea-" He cut me off.

"Miley every word you say to me is important. Now just tell me." He said.

"Fine…I was gunna say that I'm not ready. And no matter how much I despise my mother right now, I can't break that promise we made. If you really love me, you'll respect that." I said all too quickly.

"You don't really love me do you Miles?" He asked hurt buried in the tone of his voice.

"Nick you know that's not true! You know I love you deeply! What would ever make you think such a crazy thing like that?!" I almost yelled. I was very upset with him. Why would he ever think that? Really I do love him. Why can't he just accept the fact that I'm not ready?

"Miley, if you truly love someone, you make love. This isn't just having sex Miley. This is making true love that we both know we share. Why can't we share our love and put it together? It's not like I just met you and all of a sudden we're having sex. I wanna show you how much I really truly and deeply love you. Is that too much to ask? I mean we've been living together for the past month now. What's wrong with just making some love?" He asked. I knew he meant every single word and that's okay. We're getting out our feelings and that's what has to happen in a good healthy relationship.

"Nick," I said squeezing his hands and stepping closer to him. "I need you to know that I love you so much. Nothing is gunna change that. But until I'm ready you're just gunna have to wait. If you love me you'll respect every decision I make. You love me right?" I asked pecking him on the lips and looking up at him with my playful puppy dog eyes.

"I do love you Miles." He said disappointment in his voice. He looked so disappointed. He was so cute when he was disappointed though. I couldn't say no to the face he was making. It's just too hard for me.

"I'll tell you what," I started. His head shot up so fast, he gave me whiplash. "If we write four or more songs this week, I'll give you some this weekend. And if you're a good boy. Okay?" I asked him I looked up at him with an encouraging smile. I loved it when he was happy. It brightened up my whole day.

"LET'S GO!" He said pulling on my hand to leave the room and go downstairs.

"NICK! OUR CLOTHES!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

At the recording studio we sat in Nick's office writing songs all day long. I looked at the clock and it was five thirty on the nose.

"Nick, I think we should go home now." I said still looking at the clock.

"Okay, we start our school tomorrow." He said getting up from his desk.

"Oh really? Where do we go?" I asked him also getting up, gathering my lyric book.

"My mom's home-schooling us." He said with a smile.

"Really?! That's so great! I can't wait!" I said. We walked out to my new car that Nick got me for my 16th birthday which he really didn't have to do. But I loved it anyways. His whole family chipped in to get it for me. But of course, Nick had to drive for me but that was fine…for now. Not a day goes by where I don't miss my mom. I hated that she missed my birthday and everything that happened over the month that I've been gone. I miss having her around and Lesley too. Maybe I should call Lesley. We got to the house and I ran towards the stairs as Nick went for yet another diet coke. I ran up the stairs as I dialed Lesley's cell phone number.

"Hello?" I heard from the other side of the line.

"Lesley?" I asked into the phone.

"Yeah…who's this?" She asked suspiciously.

"Les, it's me…Miley." I said choking up.

"Miley?" She asked into the phone.

"Yeah Lesley, it's me." I said.

"Oh my God! MOM! MOM! IT'S MILEY!" She screamed to her mother. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on from the other side of the line.

"MILEY RAY STEWART WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I heard from the other side of the line.

"Listen before you yell and scream at me, I want you to know that I'm perfectly fine. I'm in very good hands and don't expect me to tell you where I am 'cause I'm not gunna say."

"Miley, what do you mean you're in very good hands? What's going on here?" Lesley's mom asked me.

"Well, I'm with Nick. That's all I'm gunna say. I called to talk to Lesley. Not to be questioned." I didn't mean to sound so rude but how else was I supposed to get my point across?

"Okay Miley, whatever. Just so you know, your mother is in California. She's been crying for days. I think you should atleast call her to make sure she's alright." she said softly.

"I will, but for now I think I need my space." I said truthfully. I did need my space.

"Okay well, here's Les." She said handing the phone to her daughter.

"Miley, I am really upset with you right now. You know that right?" Lesley said. This crushed me.

"Lesley, all I wanted was my dreams to come true and she was holding me back. You shouldn't let anyone put your dreams down." I said.

"SHE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU MILEY!" she screamed.

"NO SHE WASN'T LESLEY! SHE WAS PUTTING ME DOWN FOR HER OWN FUCKING SAKE. SHE DIDN'T WANT ME TO HAVE THE GLORY OF DOING BETTER THAN SHE EVER DID! SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!" I screamed back. It hurts me so much to fight with her but what else was I supposed to do? She was the one who started it.

"YOU CALL THIS SHIT? I'M HELPING YOU FROM GETTING HURT! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU GET HURT OKAY?!" she yelled

"Hurt by what Les? I'm in perfectly good hands right now." I said with my teeth clenched.

"I don't know Miles, maybe YOUR STUPID ASS BOYFRIEND!" she screamed.

"WHAT?! NICK IS NOT STUPID OKAY?! HE IS THE BEST THING THAT COULD POSSIBLY EVER HAPPEN TO ME! WHAT ABOUT YOU?! YOU'RE PRETTY FUCKING STUPID YOURSELF! RUNNING AROUND WITH GUYS GETTING FUCKED! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ABOUT HUH?! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE! YOU BROKE YOUR FUCKING PROMISE TO ME,GOD,MY MOM, YOUR MOM, AND ESPECIALLY YOURSELF! How does that make you feel Lesley? Tell me. I live and sleep in the same bed with Nick and we're not doing jackshit. What about you? You can't live with a guy because you have no self control. How does that make you feel? HUH?! HOW DOES IT MAKE YOU FEEL THAT I CAN SLEEP IN THE SAME BED WITH A GUY WITHOUT DOING IT AND YOU CAN'T!" I screamed I felt a stream of moisture coming from my eyes but I ignored it. This was so bad, but it felt so right. It made me feel strong and I knew this was the only time to get my anger out on her. So why not use this time?

"Miley, I thought I knew you but I guess I don't. I hope you make it far in your career and I hope you and Nick have a great life together. I hope you feel good about yourself that you let your mom down. I'll let you know how the baby is doing once in a while. But until you get your act together you can forget about me and the rest of us. Bye Miley." she said and I heard a click I shut my fone and threw it at the wall and I sobbed as I slid down the wall. Why did I just do that. What the hell is my problem? I'm so stupid.

"Miles...you okay?" I heared a voice say. I looked up and saw Nick standing in the door way. I put my head down and sobbed harder.

"How much did you hear?" I asked quietly.

"Everything." He said coming to sit down next to me.

"God, I am so stupid. I mean why would I say such a thing like that? I'm such a jerk!" I said banging my head against the wall after every word.

"Miley stop." Nick said firmly.

"Nick I feel so...different."

"Well you just lost someone you knew and loved and now it just doesn't feel the same. Miley, I was thinking, if you don't wanna break that promise just tell me. I'll respect your decision." he said looking me into the eyes.

"I want to but I know I shouldn't. I mean it felt so good sleeping with you and I felt like I belonged with you and when you were kissing my neck it felt like it should've happened but I was to chicken." I said truthfully.

"Miley, you're not a chicken. If you don't wanna do something, don't let anyone, not even me, pressure you into doing it okay?"

"Yeah. I think I'm gunna go and take a walk. Why don't you write some music to go with those lyrics?" I said to him getting up.

"Good idea. I'll see you in a bit." he said getting up to go to our recording studio that was put in by Kevin and Nick.

"Okay, I'm bringing lucky lulu just so ya know." I said before going down the stairs.

"Okay. Hey wait." He said coming after me as I took a few steps down. I turned around and he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Everything will be alright. I promise." he said kissing my head.

"Okay,I trust you." I said looking up at him and resting my chin on his chest.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I said kissing him lightly on his soft angelic lips.

I turned and walked down the stairs and started for the door. I opened it. I walked down the driveway and walked down the street. I wanted to go to the park they had just built and when I made it to the end of the road I took a left. I walked further down and finally I got to the park. I sat down on the bench and started to play lulu.

_Wake up here I go,  
cram it all down my throat.  
Stomache so full ,  
That I wish I could choke  
7 am my head's,  
already in a spin  
soon as I'm out that door  
BAM!  
it hits me like a ton of those red bricks  
can't dig myself outa this  
highest ditch,  
this madness  
I swear sometimes I can't tell which ways up  
which ways down  
It's all up in my face need to push it away  
Somebody push it away.  
So all that I can hear  
Is a simple song  
sing along now  
lalalalala lalalala lalalalala lalalala_

I ended the song there for now but it sounded pretty good. I decided to head home so I did so. I walked in to the smell of pasta.

"NICK?! ARE YOU COOKING PASTA?!" I yelled into the house putting lulu on her stand

"YEAH! I'LL BE DOWN IN A SEC!" He yelled.

I sat down on the couch and out came Nick going for the kitchen.

"Hey, how was your walk with lulu?" He asked me with a chuckle.

"It was good thanks for asking. I thought of a new song. I'll play it for you tomorrow." I said getting the remote and turning on the TV and switching to E! news.

"Okay sounds good. I called my mom and told her we were gunna eat in so we can spend sometime together while we can." He said.

"That's fine." I said getting caught up into the show.

_"Word on the street is, Nick Jonas has a new star coming through. He already has her signed and writing songs." _The E! news reporter said.

"Nick you signed someone else?" I asked

"No..." He said coming in with our pasta.

_"Yep! You guessed it. It's Miley Stewart! Nick's current girlfriend! Miley here is from...." _

"NICK I'M ON E! NEWS!" I screamed jumping on the couch.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO GREAT!" He said picking me up and spinning me around. He kissed me passionatly and set me down.

Tish's POV

_"Yep! You guessed it. It's Miley Stewart! Nick's current girlfriend!" _The E! news reporter said.

"Shoot for the stars Miley. Shoot for the stars." I whispered outloud while sitting down on my couch watching the news.

_"Gossip is growing about how Nick has just moved in with Miley in her L.A. home. Congrats to them and to her new career!" _The news reporter exclaims.

"WHAT?!"

**A/N: So.....whatcha think? I think this is one of my best ones. But anyways, I don't think anyone's really diggin' the story anymore. Only one review last time! What's up wid dat? Whatevers let me know please! Thanks Shay(:**


	8. The Tour

Last Love  
The tour

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters used in this story.**

**A/N: Well this is it. It's official.**

"MILEY! MILEY! MILES! WILL YOU HURRY UP ALREADY?! WE'RE GUNNA BE LATE!" Nick yelled up to me from downstairs.

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A SEC!" I yelled down.I grabbed my blackberry and my D&G purse and ran downstairs.

"Finally! C'mon we're gunna be late." Nick said grabbing the keys.

"Where's Carmen?" I asked Nick. Carmen was one of my 's been a year since everything happened and I already had my first album were on our way to the studio before I kick off the tour tomorrow. The Jonas's were coming since they were opening for me.

"She said she was going to Starbucks to pick up our regulars." Nick said speeding down our street

"Oh okay. Did you sleep well? Sorry I woke up late again. I'm just so tired from all the rehersals." I said truthfully. These rehersals were killing me. But it was all worth it.

"Yeah. But it's fine Miles. I remember my first tour, my mom couldn't wake my ass up." He said with a laugh.

"Well good luck tomorrow morning. I don't think I'll ever wake up from my busy day today. I'm busy starting now till about 3:30 tomorrow morning." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh it's fine. I'll have the bus pick up the family and then have it come to the house and I'll carry you out to the bus so you can get your rest." He said looking over at me.

"No, it's fine I'll wake my lazy ass up. It's okay." I said. We made it to the studio and parked in our VIP spot in the garage. We got to MY new office and sure enough, Carmen was waiting there with my iced coffee.

"Oh Nick, your coffee is waiting for you in your office." She said turning to Nick giving him a quick smile.

"Thanks Car, you didn't have to get anything for me if you didn't want to. But it was nice of you." Nick said graciously.

"No problem...I mean I was there anyways so I said why not?" she said with a giggle. I could tell she kind of had a secret crush on Nick. But that's okay. I mean every girl is after him and he hasn't cheated on me once.

"Hey Car, do you think you could give us some privacy?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I have some things for you to run off in my office if you want to go and do that? A file should be right on top just go ahead and grab that and run that off for me?" Nick asked her.

"I'll get right on the ." she said shutting the door behind her. I walked over to Nick with a seductive smile upon my face. I snaked my arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly on his soft lips.

"What was that for?" He asked looking down at me.

"I don't know. I didn't know the next time I was gunna be able to do that." I said kissing him again.

"Oh really?" He asked me.

"Yeah...did you notice anything different about me this morning?" I asked him tracing a heart on his back.

"No, should I notice something different about you?" he asked me. I could tell he was nervous. He always noticed something different with me when there actually was something different. I lifted up my right hand and wiggled around my ring finger.

"Miles...Your ring is gone. Where'd it go? Why aren't you wearing it? Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked me concern dripping from his words.

"No...I'm ready Nick." I said biting my bottom lip hoping he still wanted what I now want.

"Are you serious?" He said a smile spreading across his face?

"Yep. I told Carmen we wanted to spend some time together later on and I had her postpone my interview until the end of the shows that I'm supposed to be on." I said.

"Oh my God!" He said picking me up and kissing me passionatly.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hey you ready?" I asked seductivly as I knocked on the frame of the door.

"Yes I am." Nick said coming over to kiss me. I pulled away and grabbed his hand. I breathed out slowly. I was really nervous. This is my first time. I'm just glad Nick is the one taking away my virginity. We got buckled in and we drove off. I looked out the window and then back over at Nick.

"Nicky, is this your first time?" I asked him randomly.

"Actually yes it is." he said and my jaw dropped. I would've thought forsure that he had already given away his virginity."Is it really that surprising?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah it is. I mean you being surrounded by girls all the time and you not being tempted is kind of shocking." I said truthfully. He was surrounded by girls all the time so it was pretty shocking.

"Well not me. I knew I was meant to do this with you." He said putting his hand on top of mine. We pulled into the drive way and we walked slowly into the house. I walked up to Nick and kissed him with more passion than usual. He kissed right back and before I knew it he was carrying me up the stairs. He gently tossed me onto the bed and hovered over me. He kissed me deeply as I unbuttoned his shirt. I pushed it off of him and pulled off his undershirt and threw it on the floor. He then unbuttoned my dress shirt and threw it on the floor. My bra and bare stomache was all that was left on my torso.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked me almost breathless.

"Absolutly." I said with no breath as well.

He leaned down and kissed me with much passion and I kissed back knowing that this was it I felt his hands go up and down my waist and back up to my breasts of which were still covered with my bra.

His abs were so cute as I pulled him closer. I wanted him badly I felt him move to my back and slowly unclasp my bra, and he slowly pulled it off and threw it to the side.

I then gasped as his cold hands covered my breasts. I never thought it would feel this good. He then moved down and kissed down to my collarbone. I moaned a little, it felt good.

I intertwined my fingers in his hair and then he kissed between my breasts. I moaned as I felt a wetness down between my legs. I threw my head back, "Nick I want you now"

"I know" He then kissed me again straight on the lips and then I moaned as his tounge slid across my bottom lip and that's when I obeyed and opened my mouth. My hands curled in his already curly dark hair.

He pulled away leaving me still breathless, he moved to in-between both of my breasts and sucked there as I moaned louder and he moved his hands down to the waist of my low-cut jeans. He then kissed down past my belly-button to the hem of my jeans as he slowly unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down, I kicked them off in haste.

I was now wetter then more and he knew that, he could probably see the wetness through my underwear.

He then unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off. I noticed that his member was sticking out of his boxers. He had a big bulge and then he surprised me by plunging his hands into my underwear and massaged my butt, "You're so sexy Miley" he whispered in my ear

"Just keep going" I moaned wanting more. He slowly slid down my underwear so that now I was fully naked in front of the guy I was truley in love with.

He stared at me for just a second and then pushed me down into the bed further as he started teasing me by rubbing my inner thighs, Nick stop teasing me I gasped as I moaned as he got closer and closer to my **.

Nick I moaned and then I slid his boxers down and noticed that he had a 8 inch **.

I started stroking it and then for the first time, I heard him moan to me, "Miley suck it" I obeyed and I rolled us over so I was on top of him and I stuck his ** into my mouth and I sucked. He moaned, "Miley, I m about to burst"

He rolled us back over and then he slid into me, I gasped shocked and it hurt a little, I screamed. he was about to pull back out, but I grabbed his hips, "No Nick! Harder! Faster!" He smiled as he kissed my breasts again and I started moaning out of pleasure instead of hurt.

He kept thrusting in and out, in and out. Finally I felt my walls closing in on him, "Nick I m about to burst"I gasped now twirling my fingers in his hair making knots.

"Your not the only one", he moaned out of pleasure.

A couple seconds later I burst and from what I could feel between my legs, so did he. He released from me and laid back onto the covers as our heart rates slowed back to normal and our panting back to normal "That was A-M-azing Nick" I said as I turned my body to him.

"Yeah it was Miley, we lost our virginity now...to each other."

"Yep" I said slurring the word, the excitement caused me to be exhausted.

"I love you Nicky." I said kissing his bare chest.

"I love you too Miles. Let's rest before we head out." He said. I looked up adn he was already half asleep. I happily joined him in good dreams of us in the future. Our love was finally joined together as one...

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I woke up refreshed and ready for my interveiws we hurridley rinsed in the shower and headed over to E! news first. I didn't have time to fix my hair and make-up before we left so I prayed to God that the normal styalists were there waiting to re-do everything.

"Hi .I hope you enjoyed your downtime with . I brought you your regular afternoon latte." Carmen said coming up and handing my warm latte from starbucks.

"Oh thanks Car, I'm gunna need this. I'm so tired." I said taking a sip of my warm drink.

"Oh no problem. I got Nick his regular afternoon coffee as well. Where is he?"

"Oh he should be here in a few. He just had to go get the car parked. He wanted to make sure we weren't late." I said sitting down in the make-up chair. As soon as my scrawny butt hit the chair, make-up artists and hair styalists were crowded around me doing my hair and make-up

"Car! I'm here! Sorry I was parking the car. Where's Miles?" He asked.

"I'M IN HERE!" I screamed from the croud.

"OKAY ONE AT A TIME PLEASE PLEASE! GET AWAY FROM HER!" I heard Nick yell over the loud croud of people. Everyone backed away and Nick came through and pointed to the hairstyalist to do my hair first. Then as Donny, the hairstyalist, finished, he called in the make-up styalists and in no time at all, I was finished.

"Thanks Nicky." I said kissing him lightly.

", you are both on in 30 seconds." The stage director said. I quickly grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him to the stage. We got there and sat down in our interveiwing chairs.

"3,2,1." The stage director said pointing at us as a signal for Giuliana to start.

"Hey there! And welcome to E! News. I'm Giuliana Rancic. And here I am with newest popstar, Miley Stewart. Hey Miley, how are you?" Giuliana asked me.

"I'm great actually amazing." I said looking over at Nick and putting my hand on top of his.

"Good. And I see you brought a certain special person with you today?" Giuliana asked me with a sweet smile.

"Yes. This is my boyfriend Nick Jonas." I said proudly as I kissed his cheek.

"Ahh I see. How are you Nick?" She asked him.

"I'm doing just fine Giuliana. And you?" he asked politley.

"I'm great. So I see you two are dating. So, what's going on between you two in the buisness world?" she asked.

"Well, Giuliana, Nick here, is my boyfriend, but he is also one of my many managers. He helped me produce my CD and I am so glad to have him by my side every step of the way. Him and his brother Kevin are both helping through my journey. Kevin is more of my big brother though." I said truthfully.

"Any thoughts on how she's doing Nick?"

"Well, I find her to be one of the most talented people I've ever met. I think she'll make it farther than many performers out there. I mean no offence to any of them but you get what I'm saying." he said with a chuckle...my dork.

"Well, that's very sweet of you Nick." she said. I could feel tears of joy fill the brims of my eyes. I shook them off as the questions came on.

"So you two are going on tour together starting tomorrow. How does it feel to be going on your first tour Miley?"

"You don't even know! It's the best feeling ever and just to have Nick and his family-our family with us is just so great." I said looking over at Nick with a smile. The questions got deeper and deeper until...the question...

"So Miley, what happened to your family?" she asked. I foze. I couldn't speak I could feel myself choking up.

"Miles? Miles." I heard Nick say. I broke out of my trance.

"Uhmmm...my family?"

"Yeah... you know your parents."

"Well, my dad left me and my mom when I was about five years old. And as for my mom...let's just say I-I don't know where she's at in life right now. But I want her to know that I love her and miss her. But I'm not ready to forgive her. And I know she's not ready to forgive me...and that's okay." I said looking into the camera. I looked to the ground and closed my eyes as I tear fell to the hard floor.

"Okay well, that's it for tonight, good luck to the both of you and have a good tour. Here's Ryan with further news." she said smiling into the camera. When the stage director gave us the thumbs up to leave I hopped out of my chair and ran straight for Carmen as she handed me my D&G bag, blackberry, and my latte. I walked out to the parking lot and waited for Nick to come and bring me to the car. I was to be going off to the staples center that day to rehearse for tomorrow night's kick-off performance. I hoped that my mom wasn't working. I was gunna make sure she wasn't working tomorrow night either.

"Hey you okay?" Nick asked as we finally got to the car.

"Yeah I'm fine now. Can you make sure my mom isn't there?"

"Sure." Nick said starting the car.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I've been rehearsing for about 8 hours now. 5 hours to go. There was no sign of my mom at all. Which was good. I asked one of the light directors to check if she was working and he said she hasn't even started work yet. I practiced harder and harder every hour. As the clocked ticked to 3:30 I began to become tired. Although I was tired I still had some more energy left in me. Nick drove home and I dozed off. I felt someone shaking me and I woke up

"Miles, let's go to bed." he said. my response was weak and I stood up and almost fell but then he caught me. He scooped me into his arms and carried me into the house. He dropped me onto the soft bed and pulled the covers over me. I quickly fell back to my great sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

". we gotta go. Wake up Miles." I heared Nick say. I rubbed my eyes and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I walked to the bathroom immediatley and started the warm shower. I got in to wash my sleep,fears and nerves away. This was my first tour. What do you expect. I stepped out and dried off. I slipped into a nice pair of sweats and a matching tank top. I grabbed my bags that I packed a week in advance,my favorite D&G bag, my blackberry,and my favorite cardigan. I walked downstairs and the whole living room was filled with chatter. The whole Jonas family was there and so was Carmen. All of my band members were there too. I said my good mornings and kissed Nick a good morning. All the guys decided to load up the buses (the Jonas family had their own bus and so did the rest of the crew. Nick and some band members stayed with me on my bus.) The guys came back in and told us they were ready to head to the staples center. I had a meet and greet and two performances.

"Ready rockstar?" my new friend/back-up singer Demi asked me. She was an amazing singer and I was in the midst of helping her start on her own.

"Yeah but not this early." I said as we both giggled. She was bunking with me and Nick on my bus so I knew this trip would be fun. We boarded the buses and headed off to the staples center. When we got there it was packed. People were already lined up to see my performance. Nick informed me that the meet and greet winners were already chosen and in the arena. We got there and I went straight to my dressing room. I layed on the couch and dozed a little until I heard a knock on my door. I answered it to see Demi coming in to sit on the couch.

"Am I the only one who is tired here?" I asked sitting down next to her and resting my head on her shoulder.

"No. I'm exhausted." she said with a dramatic sigh. We both giggled. We both dozed off in that position for a while until I felt a strong hand shaking me. I woke up and Nick was starring down at me.

"Hey sleepy-head. We gotta reaherse babe." He said pulling me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest closing my eyes.

"I wannna stay just like this forever." I said with a calm sigh.

"Yeah but this is for the fans. Let's go." He said dragging me along with him. I got to the side of the stage and put on my mic and everything that was needed. I walked out to a group of screaming people.

"Hey ya'll thanks for coming in. I'm Miley and this is my group. Along with my group there's the legendary....JONAS BROTHERS! I said introducing my opening act. "I'll start answering any questions yoiu have now. Starting with....you in the back." I said pointing to a brown haired girl with big brown eyes in a white v-neck that looked painted on and it said 'I love you Miley'. I love my fans.

"Uhm...first of all, I'd like to say that I am so excited to be here right now." She said I could hear her chocking up.

"Awe thank you so much. What's your name?" I asked the kind girl.

"My name's Isabella." She said about to cry.

"Awe. Why don't you come on up here Isabella." I said gesturing for her to come up. She ran up to the stage and I wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed. She was so sweet and so were all my other fans too. I wiped away her tears. " You okay?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Thank you." She said with a smile.

"No, thank you." I whispered back to her giving her another hug. "So what is your question?" I asked her pulling away as Nick gave her a mic.

"Well, I wanted to know who inspired you to sing and become this famous?" she asked.

"Well, I'd have to say my dad for the singing part because I basically got it from him. And as for being so famous, I would have to say all of my fans and also my boyfriend Nick over here. If it wasn't for him and the support from you guys I honestly don't think I'd be standing here on this stage talking to you." I said with a chuckle.

"Well that's a good answer. If I ever became famous I'd have to say you were my inspiration." she said looking down.

"Well, what is it exactly you wanna do?" I asked her.

"I'd love to become an actress." she said.

"Well I'd just say keep on dreaming and beleiving in yourself and you'll find away to persue your dream." I said truthfully.

"Thank you." she said again.

"No no no, thank you. If you guys weren't here I wouldn't be here. So thank you." I said pulling her into another hug. I sent her off with one of teh stage managers off stage. The questions began and I answered all of them. Before I knew it I was ready for my first show....then the second....FINALLY! TIME TO SLEEP! I went out to the tour bus and waved my goodbyes and we were off to our next destination...Nevada. I changed out of my clothes in my dressing room so I was all set and ready to go striaght o sleep. I said goodnight to everyone and headed off to the bed. Nick joined me soon after. I cuddled into his chest then all of a sudden....

"NICK!!!!!"

**A/N (continued.): Well this is it. It's official. THE M STUFF IS HERE!!!!!!! haha did I scare you guys for a sec there? Well yeah here it is. I hope you reveiw more so I can upload you notice that I didn't use a song for the title? That's gunna happen pretty often. I can't wait for the next one. It is a SHOCKER! Shay(:**


	9. Nobody's Home

Last Love  
"Nobody's Home"  
**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except the plot...  
A/N:UGHHHHH......**

"NICK!!!!!" I screamed as I went flying off of the bed and into the wall. I felt my head hit the hard wall in my tour bus bedroom.I held my head and everything became blurry. I looked around for Nick and slowly got up.I stumbled around screaming for Nick but no one answered.  
"Nick...Nick..." I kept on saying but no one ever answered. Nick...Nick.. I couldn't hear myself say anything anymore. I tripped and I felt like I was falling but I never hit the ground. I shut my eyes and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't open them.

Nick's P.O.V

"Miley! Miles. MILES! Please answer me...Miley." I panicked. My head was bleeding but I didn't care. The love of my life was out cold.

"DEMI! DANNY! DAD! HELP! SOMEONE!" I picked up Miley and carried her out. I put her down on the couch when I saw no one was on the bus. I went outside to see everyone crowded around in one area.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP! MILEY! IT'S MILEY!" I couldn't speak right. Demi turned with a concerned look on her face along with my dad.

"Nick, calm down...oh my gosh! Your head is bleeding!Wait, what about Miley? Did she get hurt when we crashed? Nick breath and tell me what's going on." Demi said patting and rubbing my back. My breathing came back to normal and I felt a tear go down my cheek. Am I really crying in front of everyone?

"Miley...she's..." I said. It looked liked she didn't hear what I said. I said it again but nothing came out of my mouth. I grabbed Demi's wrist and pulled her to the bus. I dropped to my knees next to Miley and ran my fingers through her hair. I checked if she was breathing and she was. Demi ran out and got my dad. The police got here and they called for an ambulance as soon as they saw Miley. We rushed to the hospital. Miley was taken away on a stretcher while I was getting stiches in my head. I couldn't help but think about her the whole time.

"Mr. Jonas?" a nurse asked me. I looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah. That's me." I said quietly.

"Well, the doctor is finished with Miley. You are welcome to see her and the doctor will be right in to talk to you both." She said

"Is she awake?" I asked. I was here for 6 hours now and the doctor was in there for a while.

"Yes but she is very weak so please be careful when you go in." she said

"Oh thank you. And I will be." I said gracously. I followed the nurse to Miley's room and as soon as I walked in I saw a beautiful,pale looking Miley.

"Hey there Miles. How ya feelin'?" I asked quietly.

"Uhm...you're Nick right?" She asked weakly. Oh God... she doesn't remember me.

"Yeah babe. I'm Nick. Y-your boyfriend." I said quietly looking down.

"Oh okay. So you're my boyfriend and that nice lady that came in before you must've been my mom...right?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"Uh...no.. that's my mom but she's like a mother to you...if that makes you feel better." I said.

"Oh. Okay. So where is my mom?" she asks me and I go blank. How am I supposed to tell her that her mother was no longer talking to her. Better yet, how am I supposed to tell her about her dad. So I pulled up a chair and told her the whole story. Starting from when she was five years old to now. I saw a few tears burning at the brims of her eyes. A few of them fell and I quickly, but gently wiped them away.

"It's all coming back to me now. I moved here and your mom,your mom said you could move into my new house right?" She asks me.

"Right."

"Okay, and Demi is she here?" Wow. She's getting back to normal.

"Yes she's here." I said with a smile on my face. Then the doctor came in.

"Hello, Miss. Stewart. How are you feeling?" he asks me.

"I'm feeling much better now and everything seems to be coming back to me now." She said with a smile.

"Oh well good. I guess our treatment worked then. Oh, I'm sorry, you must be Mr. Jonas right?" He asked putting out his hand for me to take.

"Yes. What did the tests say?" I asked pulling away from his hand shake.

"Well, we did a few tests. The first one said she was to be out cold for a while. The second one said she was going to wake up and the third one was to check if she was positive." He said turning away from me to fix the equipment on the cart.

"What?!What do you mean by positive?!"

Miley's POV

WHAT?! POSITIVE?! Does he mean pregnant? Oh God! Did me and Nick have sex? I can't remember.

"Yes. Positive. As in pregnant. We had to test her before we brought her to the x-rays." He said. Looking at Nick straight in the eye.

"Okay. And...is she?" Nick asked getting adgetated.

"Congrats to you both. You're pregnant." He said with a smile.

"CONGRATS?! DO YOU KNOW HOW OLD I AM?! I CAN'T BE PREGNANT! I CAN'T BE! Do the test again. I refuse to leave this hospital with a congrats on a new baby I don't want right now." I said sternly. It's not that I didn't want a baby with Nick. I'm pretty sure that before this happened,I hoped someday we would have a baby. But now? I don't think so. Especially if my career is just starting up. I'll be known as a slut. No one will listen to my music. Little girls won't look up to me anymore. This won't do. It won't.

"Okay. I will run another test to confirm on this and I think tomorrow we will send you on your way. We just need to keep an eye on you for a night. Just to be safe." He said. Getting ready to leave the room.

"Yeah, safe." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" the doctor asked me.

"Nothing." I said sternly.

"Okay. A nurse will be in shortly to run that test for you." He said. I thanked him and looked up to the ceiling as tears threatened to fall but I fought them back. I didn't want to look at Nick. I can't remember a lot of things. And then a baby gets thrown in my life. I'm guessing it was Nick's. I know almost nothing of this guy and he's already the father of my baby? This is too over whelming and way too stressful. I can't help but let the tears fall silently down my face biting my lip to keep my sobs from escaping.

"Miles I-"

"No. I don't want to hear it right now Nick. Can you leave for a few minutes so I can gather my thoughts? Please?" I asked looking over at him tears glistening in my big blue orbs.

"Yeah. But can we talk about this later though?" he asked.

"Well obviously Nick. We're gunna have to figure this all out in order for it to work." I said attitude dripping in my voice.

"Okay. Have the nurse come get me when you're done then." He said standing back up.

"yup." I said looking back up to the white ceiling.

"Okay. I love you Miles." He said.

"I love you too...I think." I said. He looked down and I saw depression hidden in his face. "Look, I'm sorry. I just don't remember a lot right now. Can we talk about this later please?" I begged. I didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Of course." He said. He slowly came closer to me and kissed my forehead. As soon as the door clicked shut I started to bawl. How could this happen to me? Why? Why did God do this to me? I didn't have a mother to help me and my father. Well, my father was no longer around I guess. How am I supposed to go out in the world knowing that I just ruined my career as a pop sensation. What will the fans think of me now? And most of all, Nick. He isn't ready to raise a family. Someday maybe but not right now. From my opinion I think he'd also ruin his great rep. Would he still love the person I used to be? Will I get better? Did this accident hurt the baby? I could feel myself burning up with stress and guilt as the questions piled in my head until it was jam packed. I then heard a knock on my door.

"? Are you ready for your confirmation test?" the nurse asked me.

"Yes."

Nick's POV

I found my mom and plopped down in the chair rubbing my temples.

"Hey hunny. How is she? What's wrong with her? Did they do tests?" She asked me. My head was already pounding with questions.

"Uhm...they said she can maybe come home tomorrow." I said quietly sliding back in my chair.

"Okay...and what about the tests? What about the x-ray?" She asked me. Okay, this is it. I have to tell her now.

"Mom, they couldn't do the x-ray." I said looking my mom in the eyes. This was one of the scariest moments of my life.

"What?! Why not?! I'm going to have a talk with that doctor." she said getting up but I grabbed her arm before she could leave. I breathed out slowly.

"Mom, she didn't get the x-ray...because...there was something wrong. Mom, she was positive." I said quietly.

"What? What did you just say to me?" she said tears pricking at the brims of her eyes.

"Mom, I'm sorry. She's pregnant. With my baby." I said. A few tears threatened to fall but I fought them back. Then all of a sudden, I felt a hard crash against my face. My cheek began to burn. I looked at my mom who was now silently bawling her eyes out.

"Nicholas, how could you do this to me? To her! Why would you EVER do this to Miley? ESPECIALLY, now. She's just getting started on her career. And plus, she's on her first tour! Nicholas, what the hell was going through your mind when this was happening? Huh? ANSWER ME NICHOLAS!" She said now sobbing. Those tears I was holding back began to fall.

"You don't think I care? Mom, I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry! It was an accident! It wasn't like I wanted her to get pregnant! I want her to be able to live her dreams without little bumps in the road coming up! I want to live my life too ya know! I want to produce and write and perform too mom! Remember?! Remember the past like 12 years of my life?! You're acting like this doesn't effect me. It does! I'm going to be a father! And maybe I wanted to wait until we had it better around here. Maybe I wanted to wait until my life wasn't busy like it is now. The press is going to be all over me about this! And you think I'm fine with it?! Well I'm not! So get it through your head Mom! This is where reality begins. Get used to it!" I yelled in her face. I walked outside. I had nothing to do but punch the wall as hard as I could. This was not going to end as well as I wanted.

Miley's POV.

"Well we confirmed it. You're pregnant Miley." the nurse said with a smile. I sighed and looked down. Of course this would happen during the time of my life. That was just my luck.

"Okay. Thanks. Could you send Nick in here please?" I asked the nurse.

"Sure. And Miley,"

"Yeah?"

You'll be fine hunny. No need to worry about anything." the nurse said. I thanked her for her kind advice and she left. Before I knew it, Nick was in here sitting down. I looked at his flawless tear-stained face. Was he actually crying?

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Hey. Look I'm sorry I did this to you Miles. It's all my fault and it shouldn't have ended this way." Nick said looking down. I saw a tear fall to the ground.

"Nicky." I said. Everything that has ever happened was coming back. We did have sex. I was on tour and I did love Nicholas Jerry Jonas with all my heart. I call him Nicky all the time and we live in the same house. Everything was coming back to me.

"Y-you called me Nicky." He said looking up with a hopeful grin. I nodded.

"We're going to become a family Nicky." I said with a smile.

"Oh my God." he said coming over and kissing me with a deep passion. I love him so much. I don't ever want to let him go.

"I love you Nicholas Jerry Jonas." I said pulling away.

"And I love you Miley Ray Stewart. With all my heart." He said kissing me softly again. This was the begining of what I thought was the rest of my life.

Six Months Later:

"Hey Joe! Come help me with the tree!" Nick yelled to Joe who was pigging out on the snacks I had put out for everyone. It has been six months since the accident and I was feeling great. We finished the tour early but successfully and the baby, as far as I knew, was doing great except for this annoying bulge protruding out of my dress. It's Christmas eve. Nick and his mom made up and everything was happy and cheerfull with everyone. Everyone is here. Demi, Danny, Denise and Paul, Kevin, Joe, Frankie, Carmen, and the rest of the band. Kevin invited his fiance' Danielle too. I am currently going to get Frankie to wash up for our Christmas dinner.

"Nicky, where's Frank?" I asked kissing Nick on the cheek as he helped Joe balance the tree.

"Uhm, ya know what? I think Kevin told him to go play video games in the media center. He should be in there." He said.

"Okay. Thank you." I said turning to go upstairs. Ugh. Stairs. My new worst enemy. I slowly walked up the stairs and walked into the media center to see Frankie sitting on the leather couch playing the Wii. "Hey Frank! What're ya playin'?" I asked him sitting down and kissing him on the head.

"I'm playing Wii Play." He said getting into the game.

"Okay well dinner's almost ready so why don't you go and wash up okay?" I said to him getting up.

"Yupp. I'll be down in a sec." he said. I left him to his game and walked downstairs to see Nick playing a song on the piano. Damn! He finished before I could hear what he was playing. I sat down next to him on the bench and gave him a plesant kiss on the lips.

"Oooooooooo...." Joe sang. Nick turned red and I slapped his arm with a chuckle. That's when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and answered the door and gasped.

"Hey there hunny."

"Mom?!"

**A/N: Blahhhh...I don't feel so good....anyways sorry for not updating but I'm really busy latley and plus my Microsoft Word is being stupid but I will be updating more and more okay? Good. Anyways I hope you atleast liked it. There is more shocking stuff coming really really soon. So please please please reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!oh and a BIG HUGE thank you to niley4eva2012 for helping me with the 'M' rated scene in the last chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. I bet there are a bunch! Thanks! Shay/:**


	10. Take Me The Way I Am

Last Love  
"Take Me The Way I Am"

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything but the plot and all that jazz.**

"Mom?!" I said in shock. Why would she even dare come to my door-step.

"Hey Miles. I missed you." She said engolfing me into a tight embrace that I just wanted to escape from. I pushed her away and backed away from the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, attitude dripping in my voice. "Can't a mother see her own daughter on Christmas." she said opening her arms for another hug.

"Yeah well you saw me." I said stepping back a little more.

"Miley, what's wrong. Why can't you bring me back into your life?" she asked bringing her hands back to her side.

"Because mom. I'm not ready to forgive you. I've grown a new family and as you can see it's still growing." I said rubbing my slightly protruding stomache. "I have a new family who believes in me and actually wants me to persue my dreams." I said grabbing the door and leaning on it.

"Okay. Well I gave you life Miley. I should have some sort of right to stay and share a nice Christmas with you." she said trying to come in but I stopped her just in time.

"NO MOM! I have my own party going on in here. You can leave now. I'll be fine. I've been fine for the past year and a half. I'm sure I'll do just fine without you." I said giving her the dirtiest glare possible with as much attitude as possible.

"MILEY RAY! DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT KIND OF ATTITUDE!" she yelled.

"I can. And ya know what? I will. And I believe I just did." I said giving her the same amount of attitude as before. Then I felt two warm, strong hands go upon my shoulders. "What's going on here Miles?" I heard Joe say. Then I turned to see Nick coming over to join us at the door.

"Oh, nothing Joe. I was just showing this stranger out. Yeah, uhm...that party should be three doors down." I said pointing the other way trying to cover up my last conversation.

"Okay then Miles. Uhm...have a merry Christmas ma'am." Joe said walking away.

"Yeah, have a very merry Christmas...Tish." I said shutting the door on my mother's face. I turned around and quickly wiped a tear away before anyone could notice.

"Did uhm...Frankie come down yet?" I asked Nick.

"Yeah. He's waiting in the living room."

"Okay good." I said walking out to the living room until Nick stopped me.

"Are you okay Miles?" Nick asked me with concern dripping from his words.

"Yeah of course. Let's just have a good Christmas okay Nicky?"

"Yeah." He said taking my hand. Me and Denise started placing the food on the table when Danielle finally came in through the kitchen door from work. "Oh gosh. I'm so sorry I'm late. I just had a bunch of different meetings. I'm really sorry I couldn't help." She said placing her bag down and helping with the rest of the food.

"Oh Danielle, hunny. It's okay. I'm just so glad your here to spend Christmas with us. Don't worry about this. You go up and change. We'll wait for you." Denise said in a motherly way.

"Thank you Denise. And Merry Christmas." She said with a smile.

"Oh hunny, Merry Christmas." Denise said giving Danielle a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Miley." Danielle said coming to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek also. Danielle changed into a a nice casual party dress and everyone came in to eat. We all took our seats. I sat between Nick and Denise. We all said Grace and began to enjoy our meal. The night went on wonderfully. Everyone gathered around the piano before the night was over and sang Christmas carols. And suprisingly everyone was in tune. Lots of laughs were shared and more news spread around about the family. Before I knew it everyone was leaving.

"Goodnight Kevin. I'll see you in the studio Monday." I said giving Kevin a hug.

"Yes you will. Goodnight Miley, Nick. Merry Christmas." Kevin said.

"Merry Christmas." We said in unisen.

"Goodnight Dad. We'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Nick said to his father who was carrying a sleeping Frankie in his arms.

"Okay. Goodnight. Goodnight Miles. Merry Christmas." He said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas." I said exchanging the smile.

"Goodnight darling! Merry Christmas. Thank you for having us here. We'll see you in the morning hun okay?" Denise said giving me a kiss on the cheek after giving one to Nick.

"Okay Denise. It's always a pleasure having ya'll here for the holidays. Especially since you guys are basically family." I said with a truthful smile.

"Well thank you. We'll see you two in the morning. Sleep well honey." She said walking towards the door.

"Will do. Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." Denise said blowing another kiss to the both of us and left.

"Well, that was over whelming." I said working my way on to the couch.

"Yes but it was worth it wasn't it?" Nick said helping my sit.

"Yeah. True." I shrugged.

When I finally sat I layed my head back and shut my eyes and before I knew it I was in a light slumber.

"Miles. Miley. Wake up baby." I heard a familiar voice say. I slowly opened my eyes to see Nick rubbing my leg.

"What time is it?" I asked as I looked around the empty living room.

"It's 12:00am. Let's go upstairs babe." Nick said grabbing my hands and starting to pull me up. I finally got to my feet and worked my way up my worst enemy-the stairs- and got to my loving room. I went to the bathroom and slipped out of my dress and into some comfortable shorts and a v-neck. I looked in the long mirror and sighed at my protruding stomache. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and threw it up into a messy bun. I left the bathroom and went straight for the bed. As I turned the corner of the short hall between the room and the bathroom, I saw that Nick was already in bed watching the television.

"Hey there." I said slowly climbing into the bed.

"Hi. Do you need help?" He asked getting ready to get up.

"Nope. I got it." I said as I lay down but he still got up. "What're you doing hun?" I asked him as he came around to my side but he never said anything back.

"I wanted to give you half of my gift early." He said sitting down and giving me a wide but long gold box. I opened it to see two tickets to New York City.

"Oh my gosh. Nick! Are you serious?! I've always wanted to go!" I said almost screaming.

"I know. That's why I got you these." He said with a small grin.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much Nick! I love you!" I said pulling him into a tight hug.

"I love you too Miles." He said pulling away to give me a soft kiss.

"Oh my gosh now I won't be able to sleep! I'm just so excited!" I said almost jumping out of the bed but then I remembered. I was pregnant.

"I'm excited to spend that time with you." Nick said pulling me into another meaningful kiss. "But for now, you're going to have to relax and eventually you'll fall asleep." He said getting up and going to his side. I got situated into my spot and pulled the covers up over my shoulders then Nick got in bed and pulled me close to his side and kissed my cheek.

"G'night Nicky. I love you." I said quietly.

"Goodnight Miles. I love you too babe." He said as he rested his head on mine and we both fell into dream world.  
Xoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoooooxxxxxxoooooo

"G'mornin' Sunshine!" I almost screamed as I sat up and stretched. I slowly got out of bed and opened up the curtains to let the bright sunlight in.

"G'night Moonlight." Nick said sleepily pulling the covers over his head.

"C'mon now Nicky! It's Christmas!" I said like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"So what. A man still needs his sleep. You go down Miles while I sleep 'til noon okay?" He said turning over towards my side of the bed.

"Okay but you're gunna miss out on my famous pancakes." I said

"I'M UP!" Nick said as he jumped out of bed.

"That's what I thought." I said pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Let's go so we can open presents." He said kissing my head and grabbing my hands. We went down stairs and made the pancakes together. We ate them up as fast as possible and ran straight for the tree. Nick and I opened up all of our presents from each other and thanked one another.

"Wait. There's one more." I said pointing to the one last box under the tree.

"Yep. And it's for you." Nick said grabbing it.

"Okay hand it over." I said going to grab it but Nick pulled it away.

"Nick, give it." I said with a small chuckle.

"Ya know what? I think it might be for me." He said with a smirk on his face. He stood up and walked away with it. I stood up and grabbed it from him.

"Nope. It's for me." I said with a smile. I plopped back down on the couch and ripped open the wrapping paper on the small square box. I opened to see a suade box. I opened up the box to see a beautiful square cut ring that was bulging out of a silver band. I looked up to see Nick kneeling on one knee in front of me. He grabbed my hand and kissed it slowly. I could feel the tears whelling up in my eyes.

"Miley?" Nick asked me.

"Y-Yes?" I said getting choked up.

"May I ask you a question?"

I nodded.

"Miley Ray Stewart, will you marry me?"

I froze. I felt the tears rushing to my eyes and falling to my cheeks. I felt the warm liquid run down my cheeks and hit my bulging stomache. I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say. I tried to clear up my vision but it was too blurred with my tears. I was thinking also. Thinking about how it would be wonderful for the baby to know that he/she's parents are married. How he or she has a mommy and a daddy with him or her at all times. I thought of how wonderful Nick would be as a husband and a father. But then I thought of my mother. I thought of what she would think of me if I got married at such a young age. I thought of my father. I want him to walk me down the isle. But how do I contact him? I shut my eyes for a few seconds and pictured myself walking down the isle in a long beautiful dress and seeing Nick at the end smiling and waiting for me to join him. I opened my eyes and looked at a patient but concerned Nick.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas," I began. "I would love to marry you." I said spreading a giant smile across my face. I felt more tears building up then falling. Nick passionatley pulled me into a kiss. He pulled away and wiped away my tears.

"I love you Miley."

"I love you too Nick." I said and he pulled me into another wonderful,mind-blowing kiss.

_If you are chilly,  
Here take my sweater.  
Your head is aching,  
I'll make it better.  
Cause I love the way you call me baby.  
And you take me the way I am._

**A/N: Okay so here you go. Sorry it's been so long but I've been MAD sick and school has been on my ass for a while with like tests and shiz like that plus the term ended today so I'm kinda screwed cuz the grades aren't as great as I wanted. But whatever. Atleast I'm trying. So did you like it? Did you hate it? I know almost for a fact no one is gunna love it but atleast 1 liking would be nice. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!!!! Anyways yes. more drama is on the way. Please stay tuned. Much love! Shay(:**


	11. Hello Beautiful

Last Love  
"Hello Beautiful"

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything but the plot an dmy ideas.  
A/N: Enjoy! I know I did. (:**

A month later....

I was huge by now. It seemed like I was never getting out of bed. But today me and Nick decided to go run some errands and set some things up for the wedding. I mean I know the wedding wasn't until after we were done with school but it was a good idea to get started since the baby would be coming in a month or errand we were going to be running was going house shopping. It was getting around the time where Lisa's family came back to California to spend a year so we had to leave and buy our very own house.

"HEY MILES! THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" I heard Nick yell up to me.

"WHO IS IT NICK?!"

"I DON'T KNOW COME DOWN AND FIND OUT!"

"FINE I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" I hollered. I waddled down the stairs and came to the living room. "Who's at the door Nicky? I'm trying to get ready and it's hard for me to get down those God-damned stairs!" I said annoyed. I waddled over to the door and opened it slowly leaning on for my ankles were killing me. I opened the door to see a young girl about my height with a small child in her arms.

"Hi may I help you?" I asked the girl.

"Miley. Y-You look...great! You're glowing." she said.

"Thank you... is there something I can help you with ma'am?" I asked her.

"Y-You don't remember me do you?" She asked me. I stared blankly at her for a moment then I realized exaclty who it was.

"L-Lesley?" I asked

"Hey Miles." She said.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! Please come in!" I stepped out of the way so she could come in.

"I'm so sorry I'm bargin' in on ya'll without a warnin'. But me my mom and Kara came to visit your mother so I said 'why not stop by'" she said with a small chuckle.

"Oh no it's totally fine. Is this-" I started.

"Yes. Miley this is my daughter Kara. Can you say hi honey?" Kara said to her daughter. Then the small girl waved.

"Hi sweety." I said to Kara. "She's so pretty. She looks like you." I said to her as I saw Nick walk in.

"Miles who was at the-" he began. "Oh well hi there." Nick said kind of shocked kind of confused.

"Nick you remember Lesley." I said

"Oh yeah. Hi." Nick said kindly then came over and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Well you two look great. But I came for a favor." She said suddenly.

We all sat at the couch while Kara ran around the living room.

"Well you see I don't have anyone except for my mom and your mom. And I'm hoping I still have you Miley. And I would really like to be close to you too needs to be baptized. I was hoping ya'll would come out and be her god parents ya know?" She said, hopeful

"Well I don't know Les. We've lost last time I checked you didn't know me anymore so I...I just don't know." I said looking over at Nick's reaction which was blank.

"Oh c'mon Miles. Please. I know we lost touch but I mean you're still like my sister right? I can trust you. I know if something should ever happen to me that I can trust you and Nick to take care my only little girl. Please. I won't ask for another thing from ya'll again." She said pleadingly.

"How long are you in California?" Nick asked suddenly.

"Just until Tuesday." She replied.

"Okay well, me and Miles will talk about it and we'll let you know okay?" Nick said.

"Okay. Thank ya'll for letting me in on little notice. But I know you guys probably have plans and such so we'll let ya go do whatever." Lesley said grabbing Kara and heading for the door.

"No problem Les. It was nice seeing ya. We'll let you know soon." I said giving Nick a look.

"Okay. Have a good day to both of ya." She said heading out the door.

"Yep. You too." I said then slamming the door after her. "UGHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed walking towards the stairs.

"Miles, are you okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?" Nick asked concerned.

"No Nicholas. I am just a little annoyed. First of all, My back and feet are killing me. Second of all, I really wanna get the shopping done so I can crawl back into bed and sleep. And lastly, YOU JUST RUINED MY DAY!" I screamed.

"What? How did I ruin your day?" Nick asked coming towards me.

"You just HAD to tell me that someone was at the door. I mean really? Why couldn't you get it? She could've been at the door ready to kill me and YOUR baby right then and there! I wasn't expecting her to be here. Now she wants us to be her child's god parents? I HATE HER RIGHT NOW AND SHE EXPECTS ME TO BE HER CHILD'S GODPARENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT GIRL?!?!?!?!UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I screamed,my southern accent evident in my voice. I turned around and stomped up the stairs to the room. As soon as I got there I slammed the door shut and sat down in the chair and a few angry tears began to fall. I heard a knock at the door and I ignored it. Then in came Nick with an appologetic look on his face.

"Miley, you can't be mad at me because she showed if you are mad then I know you can't stay mad at me." Nick said kneeling by the chair looking up at me. I turned my head away from him and the angry tears continued to pour out. Nick stood up, took my hands and stood me up also. He took my face into his hands and wiped my tears away. "Miley! Please! I know you're pregnant and you're supposed to be like this but just get a hold of yourself please! I can't take this anymore!" Nick nearly yelled.

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME NICK?!?!?!" I screamed in his face. I pulled away from his grasp and walked towards the balcony and stepped out. I looked out to the water and sighed. I leaned against the railing and rested my head down on it. I felt two hands grasping onto my hips and I turned around.

"Miley, I-"

"No, Nick. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that and I never should've brought the baby into this." I said cutting him off.

"It's okay Miles. I mean you're supposed to be like this right? I know it's just your hormones acting up and I should just leave you alone when you get like this but it just gets kind of aggravating ya know?" Nick said bringing me closer.

I nodded and stepped closer to him and rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and breathed in his light scent of 'AXE' and relaxed in his arms.

"Why don't we head out. It's getting late." Nick whispered into my ear. I nodded and stepped back. We went back into the house and I grabbed my purse. We head down towards the car and drove off.

"Ryliee." I mumbled with a smile.

"What?" Nick asked me with confusion.

"Ryliee. If we have a girl I want her name to be Ryliee. Ryliee Grace Jonas." I said looking over at Nick.

"That's a beautiful name Miles. But what if we have a boy?" He said turning onto a different street.

"I like the name James. James Michael Jonas." I said.

"I like that too." Nick said placing his hand on top of mine. Me and Nick decided that we should keep the gender of the baby a surprise even though I was really anxious to know. Our first errand was to go to a realitor office to discuss our house. When we went in and sat down a nice lady helped us through our questions and our decisions. We looked in this little book full of houses that were near by work and Nick's parent's place. I picked out a beatiful house just by the beach and it's only 5 minutes down the road from Denise and Paul. We're going to take a look at it at the end of this week.

"Thank you so much for your help Judy." I said standing up and shaking her hand with a smile.

"No problem. We'll see you two on Friday." Judy said exchanging the smile. We left the realitor's and headed off to Olive Garden to meet up with our wedding corrdinator.

"Okay so what would you two like as your first dance song?" Daniel, our corrdinator, asked.

"Well I have two picks. I like the song 'Smile' by Uncle Kracker and then there's 'Take Me the Way I Am'" I said taking in a forkful of salad.

"Both are very good choices..." was all I heard when it dawned on me.

"Wait. I have an idea. I want Nick to sing to me while we're dancing." I said smiling over at Nick.

"Well, Miley I don't know if I really want to. I mean it's going to be our first dance as husband and wife ya know? I don't think I want to be singing. I want to embrace the moment with you." Nick said with an apologetic look on his face.

"C'mon Nicky. Please?" I begged.

"I'll think about it Miles." he said looking down. We finished our dinners and thanked Daniel and left. No it's time to go baby shopping! We were going to do furniture first then clothing. I picked out the cutest little crib and also grabbed a bassenette. I grabbed a changing table that matched my old dresser that we were going to use for the baby. I got some nice creme' colored curtains. As soon as I was done with that, we went to the clothing department. I picked pink and blue clothing just in case and then we were ready to go home.

"Are you happy with what you got Miles?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Yes. Thanks for coming with me today Nick. I mean I could've driven myself." I said grabbing his hand.

"Don't worry about it Miles. So are we going to set up the nursery when we get home? It's only 7:30." Nick said pulling into the driveway.

"Yeah. But let's not like paint or anything obviously. Let's just set up some furniture." I said waiting for Nick to help me out of the car. We brought everything into the house and brought everything up to the nursery. We set up the crib ,the changing table, moved in the dresser, and put Nick's old rocking chair in. After I was done putting up curtains, Nick came in with the years worth of diapers I had gotten from the baby shower. I folded some of the clothes I had gotten and put them into the drawers. I put some diapers and such on the shelf that the changing table provided. I stepped back and took a look at the finished room and smiled. _Perfect._ I stepped back one more times and felt two warm arms wrap around my waist.

"Thanks for helping me babe." Nick said kissing the top of my head.

"No problem. It was fun anyways. " I said taking a deep breath. I looked at the clock we set up and it was now 10:00.

"Are you tired?" Nick asked.

"Actually...no I'm not." I said turning around and snaking my arms around his neck.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked, leaning his forehead onto mine and closing his eyes. I gently kissed his nose and pulled away.

"Sure." I said letting go. I grabbed his hands and stepped out and pulling him towards the room. "Let me just change okay?" I said going towards the closet.

"Okay. I'll set up the movie." He said. I stepped into the closet and walked to the dresser. I pulled out one of my dad's old t-shirts that he left behind when he left us. I pulled out a pair of flannel shorts an dstepped out to go to the bathroom. I changed then brushed my teeth then brushed my hair, only to throw it up into a messy bun. I sighed as I looked at my protruding stomache in the mirror. " Hi baby. Why did you have to make me so huge?" I whispered to my stomache. I stepped out of the bathroom only to see a bare-chested Nick laying in bed. Now I was definatley turned on. Stupid hormones! I know I shouldn't do it but I want him so bad to enter inside me again. I decided to go back to the bathroom and splash my face with some cold water and walked back out trying not to look at Nick. I slipped into bed and tried to keep my distance from him.

"Uhm..w-what are we uhm watching?" I said trying not to look at him.

"Transformers. Are you okay Miles?" He asked me.

"Uhm...y-yeah. Hormones are acting up again if you know what I'm saying." I said trying not to look at his beautiful body. Then Nick stands up and puts his shirt on hiding his mind-blowing abs.

"Did that help?" Nick asked slipping back into bed.

"Yes a little. But you didn't have to if you'd feel more comfortable with it off then please do so." I said looking over at him.

"If this is the only way for me to hold you then this is the way it's gunna be." He said grasping my hips and pulling me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and layed back and got comfortable. Man, this movie is boring.

"G'night Nicky. I love you." I said leaning up to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Love you too Miles." Nick said shutting off the TV. I turned onto my side and slipped into a deep slumber...but not for long.

3:00am

"NICK!" I screamed. I sat up as quickly as possible and screamed. A piercing pain was going through my back and my stomache.

"WHAT?! Miles, are you okay?" Nick said sitting up quickly and putting his hand onto my stomache.

"Nick, get me to the hospital. NOW!" I screamed. Nick scrambled up from the bed and through on his jeans that were laying on the floor and came over and helped me up. The pain was increasing. Nick grabbed my purse and phone and helped me down the stairs. Tears were trickling down my face along with sweat. It seemed like hours until we got to the car. Nick started the car up and sped off into the dark morning. He quickly dialed his mom's number.

"Mom?" Nick said into the phone.

"Yeah it's me."

" Yeah I'm bringing Miles to the hospital right now. We don't know what's going on with her but all I know is that she is in some serious pain."

"No I don't think her water broke." He looked over at me and I shook my head no.

"No it didn't" Nick said into the phone.

"Okay. When can you meet us there?"

"Okay I'll see you there." Nick said shutting his phone. He grabbed onto my hand and kissed it gently. Another sharp pain went through me and I screamed again. I clutched onto my stomache tightly.

"Everything will be okay Miles. Just breathe and relax. I won't leave your side babe. I promise." Nick said as i squeezed onto his hand. When the pain stopped, I looked down for I felt liquid trickling downmy leg. I turned on the car light and saw blood running down my leg.

Uh....Nick?" I said pointing to my leg.

"Oh God." Nick said speeding up.

At the hospital...

"When is Dr. Krenick gunna be here?" I asked still clutching my stomache as I felt another pain strike me.

"I'M HERE MILEY!" I heard a voice and I turned around in my wheel chair and saw my doctor running down the hall.

"Thank God." I said.

"How are you feeling?" She said slowing down her pace and coming to join me, Nick, Denise, Paul, and Kevin. Joe stayed home with Frankie.

"Terrible. There's a strong pain going through my back and my stomache. And when we were on our way here blood was coming down my leg." I said pointing to my blood stained leg.

"Oh my. Okay,well let's get you in there and check it out." She said wheeling me into a near by room. Nick followed and helped me into bed when we got there. Dr. Krenick, without saying a word came towards me and lifted up my shirt. She put her hands on my stomache and felt around annd she put pressure on the exact spot where it hurt.

"OW!" I screamed as the pain proceeded.

"Oh well I think I figured out the problem. Your baby's head is the wrong way. Let's do a psonogram and see how the baby is doing in that position." She said bringing over the machine.

"Will I have to do an emergencie C-section?" I asked, nervous. I had a fear of those. I've heard nothing but weird,creepy, and sometimes painful stories of C-sections.

"Probably. If I can't move the head just my pushing your stomache then yes." She said starting to put gel on my stomache. I gulped.

"O-okay." I stuttered. The gell was cold as she ran over it with the device.

"Oh..my...word. I'm really sorry Miley but we are going to have to do an emergency C-section. If we don't we could lose your baby. The embilical cord is wrapped around the neck. Other than that the baby will be fine. The baby's lungs should be mostly grown. You had only what? 1-3 weeks left?" Dr. Krenick said moving the machine out of the way and wiping the gel off of my stomache.

"I thought I had 4 weeks left." I said worried.

"Oh. Well you probably would've ended up here in a week or so because this baby was just about ready to come out. The baby will be premi but won't be in our care for too long. I'd say like a 2-3 days." said getting her tools together and ready. She went towards the phone and called in her nurses. And before i knew it, a whole crew was rushing in. I looked up at Nick and squeezed his hand gently. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"This is it Miles. This is what we've been waiting for. I know you can do this babe. I won't leave your side I swear. Don't be scared and don't give up on me okay? I know you can do this with no problem at all sweetie." He whispered. I just simply nodded since I couldn't speak. Tears wouldn't stop falling.

An hour later...

I can't hear anything but clapping and a small baby crying.

"Miley, it's a girl." Nick said wiping away my tears.

"Would you like to hold your baby before we take her in to entensive care?" The nurse asked and I nodded. I took the small, screaming child from the nurse's arms and the child stopped whaling. More tears formed.

"Hi baby girl. Welcome to the world honey." I said softly to the baby. Wow. My baby. Me and Nick's baby. It sounded so right. I'm so glad that the baby is finally out and into the world. I looked up to see Nick...crying? Was he really and truley crying? I don't everything was kind of blurry. I was so tired from the pain.

"Do you wanna hold her Nicky?" I asked him and he nodded. He leaned down and carefully took the baby into his arms.

"Hello beautiful." Nick said softly and that brought more tears to my eyes but I quickly brushed them away. I closed my eyes for a mere four seconds and I was out like a light.

I woke up and blinked a few times to see if I was truley awake. I saw Nick sitting on the couch and singing to our little girl. And that really made me smile. He looked over and smiled at me.

"Hey there sleepy head. How are you feeling?" Nick asked me putting the baby back into her crib.

"A whole lot better that's for sure. How long have I been asleep? The baby is supposed to be in entensive care." I said kind of worried.

"You've been asleep for about a day. But they checked her and they said she was free to go home. And so are you. We can leave today." he said and I nodded.

"Give me my baby." I said and he went over and gently picked her up and set her in my arms. "Hi honey. How's my sweet little girl?" I said softly and kissed her cheek.

"So, is it Ryliee Grace or what?" Nick asked sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah. Ryliee Grace Jonas. That's my little Ryliee." I said with a smile. I heard a knock on the door and looked up. It was the whole Jonas family filling up the room. Denise was the first to rush in and she imediatley came towards me and kissed my cheek.

"You were great. I am so proud of you hun." Denise whispered and kissed my cheek again. I gave her a smile and soft thank you then Paul was next to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey there Miles. You were great I heard. And look at that little miracle. What's the name?" Kevin asked coming in and giving me a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Her name is Ryliee Grace Jonas." I said softly.

"Beautiful." Kevin said smiling then came Joe with his kiss on the cheek.

"Kevin's right. You both are beautiful." Joe said backing up then Frankie. He just stared down at Ryliee. Then out of no where, he slowly leaned down and kissed her on the nose.

"Hi there little Ry." Frankie whispered. That's when I started to cry again. Today was the best day of my life.

**A/N: So there you have it. Did you like? Let me know. REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! Last time I only got 2 reviews. Man, does that blow. So REVIEW! Thanks. Shay (:**


	12. I Miss You

Last Love  
"I Miss You"

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: yeah read the bottom after you're done reading. thanks (;**

A few weeks later...

"Nicky..." I said sleepily as I heard Ryliee whaling from the nursery.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Nick said rolling out of bed.

"Wait. No, I'm sorry I'll go. Go back to sleep." I said getting up and giving Nick a kiss on the cheek. I went to the nursery and picked up my screaming child and turned on the light. "What's wrong honey?" I said softly to my little girl as I sat in Nick's rocking chair. I began to rock in the chair and Ryliee began to fall asleep. Now that I look at her,she looks equally like me and Nick but she has blue eyes like mine.

"My two favorite girls." I heard Nick say. I looked up and smiled. "Miles, I think we should talk." Nick said coming into the room and sitting on the stool next to me.

"Really? What about?" I asked getting Ryliee's bottle from on top of the dresser.

"The wedding. And the house." Nick said looking down.

"What about it?" I asked kind of worried.

"Well, first of all we really need to get Ry a babysitter. We need to pack and it seems like we won't be able to do that. I mean this child seems to always need something." Nick said raising his voice a little.

"Okay well you need to relax first. She's finally starting to fall asleep. And we have several babysitters Nick. And I mean this is the way teen parenting is going to be like because honestly if we didn't 'make love' as you called it, then we wouldn't be in this situation now would we Nicholas."

"Miley, I'm not trying to start anything right now. But ever since-"

"Ever since the baby was born, we can't seem to have a simple conversation without fighting about it." I said starting to choke up. I got up and put Ryliee gently in her crib and left the nursery. I ran down the stairs and out the door. I stopped in the middle of the driveway and began to sob.

"I'm sorry Miley." someone said from behind me. I felt two strong arms wrapping around my waist. I turned around and rested my head on Nick's chest. I pulled away and looked up at him. "Miley, I-I think maybe we should...take a break. We should just call off the wedding and take a break from each other." Nick said. I saw a few tears leave his eyes but I wiped them away. But as I did tears fell from my eyes rapidly.

"No. Please Nick. Please don't leave me. I need you here with me and I don't think I can make it without you. You help me through it all and I-I can't..." I said quickly as more sobs escaped my mouth. Tears wouldn't stop falling.

"Yes Miley. You can make it without me. You were fine before you met me. If you didn't meet me then you wouldn't have a baby. You wouldn't be away from your mom and it's all my fault. I screwed up a life that could've been great." Nick said. I pushed him away.

"No! This is pure...bullshit Nick! We have a child together and just because things aren't working out as planned you're just gunna give up on me? You didn't screw up my life Nick. I would've been miseraable. I wouldn't have had Ryliee. I wouldn't have had my fans. I wouldn't have had any of that. And most importantly, I wouldn't have you. C'mon let's just go inside and go to sleep and everything will be just fine. We're just tired." I said as more tears spilled.

"Miley, I-I'm sorry. This isn't a fairytale Miley. You just don't wake up and figure everything will be okay. This is life Miley. And this is not how I want my life to work. I'm sorry Miley, I really am." Nick said. Then he dashed to the car,got in and backed out of the driveway and drove off. I stood there stunned. Unable to move. What do you call it when you become suddenly numb and heartbroken at the same time? I don't know but whatever it is, it's very painful. I seemed as if a statue. Frozen. Tears had stopped falling. I don't know what to do with myself. But I then remember Ryliee. The only one I have left.

Nick's P.O.V

What the hell did I just do? What the fuck is my problem? I mean I know everything is going terribly wrong but why did I have to go and leave her. By herself. With my daughter. I should give her some space. But for the good of our family...right?

Miley's P.O.V

"Ryliee, hold on. Mommy has to finish packing sweetie." I said to Ryliee who was pulling my hair as I tried to put her on her bounce chair. I finally got her to stop and picked up my phone. I dialed Demi's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" I heard her answer

"Hey Demi?" I asked into the phone.

"Oh hey Miley!How are you holding up sweetie?" She said. It's been about a month since Nick left me and Ryliee and everything seemed like it was falling apart without him around.

"I'm hanging in there. How have you been?"

"Well ya know, no complaints."

"Oh well that's good."

"Yeah. So how's Ryliee doing?" Demi asked.

"She's good. And actually she's the reason I'm calling. Do you mind coming over to play with her for a while? I have to finish packing. The moving truck is coming tomorrow and we're leaving the next day." I said. Ryliee had been staying with Denise and Paul and Nick for a while since I had to paint the house and get things set up for it. Plus, I figured Nick deserved to see his daughter after leaving.

"Oh of course I don't mind. I'll be over in a few." She said.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"No problem. I love hanging with you guys." Demi said truthfully. She did love coming over to watch Ryliee.

"Okay then. I'll see you in a few. Bye." I said.

"Okay. Bye." Demi said and I hung up my phone and put it down. I looked over at Ryliee who was playing with a glass bowl.

"Oh no honey! Put that down." I said rushing over to her.

A few minutes later...

"Hey I'm here!" I heard Demi yell.

"Okay hold on!" I yelled down. I came down stairs and pulled Demi into a hug.

"Okay, where's my little girl?" Demi asked pulling away.

"Upstairs. You can go up into the nursery." I said grabbing an empty box.

"Okay. Have fun packing." She said heading up the stairs.

"Will do." I said with a giggle. Half of the house was already packed because Nick had started before he left. But I had to finish up. I packed up the room last night when Ryliee went to sleep but no later than that she started screaming. So I need to finish that. About three hours later I finished. Wow. I work fast. I headed up to the nursery. Demi nor Ryliee were in there. I looked in my room and saw two sleeping girls in my bed. I smiled at that.I left them to sleep and went down stairs to order some pizza. After that I went up to wait for it.

"Demi. Demi. Wake up." I said shaking her. She stirred a little then opened her eyes.

"Oh hey. What time is it?" She asked sleepily sitting up.

"It's about 5:30. I just ordered some pizza if you wanna stay. I should get Ryliee to her room though." I said as I closed the blinds. I have only have to pack up the nursery a little bit then just take down some stuff in my room.

"Okay.I'll go downstairs and wait for the pizza guy to come." She said getting up. I went over to Ryliee and picked her up. I brought her to the nursery and set her in her crib. I left and went downstairs to see Demi getting the pizza. I came down and she put the pizza on the coffe table. I plopped down on the couch and grabbed my guitar. I started strumming.

_"I miss you,  
I miss your smile.  
And I still shed a tear every once and a while.  
Even though it's different now,  
You're still here some how.  
My heart won't let you go.  
And I need you to know,  
I miss you Shalalalalaa I miss you..."_ I sang. I set down the guitar and turned my head to see a picture of me and Nick that I forgot to pack. We look so happy.

"Dem. I miss Nicky. Should I call him?" I asked her picking up my phone.

"Miley, I think you should do what your heart tells you. If you just wanna hear his voice then go for it." Demi said taking a bite from her pizza.

"Okay. Here I go." I clicked the speed dial button and waited. I haven't talked to Nick since he left. I saw him once which was at Denise's but he didn't even look at me. I heard a click from the other line.

"Hello?" I heard him say.

"Nick?" I asked.

"Yeah. Miley? Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Oh yeah of course. I-I uhm just wanted to see how you were doing." I said getting choked up.

"Oh okay. I'm doing well thanks. How are you?" He asked.

"Oh uhm...I-I'm great. I-I'm wonderful actually. I-I-I'm....I'm miserable Nick. I never thought things would come to the way they are and I really need you." I cried. I stepped out to the front porch and sat down in the chair and sobbed. "Remember when you proposed to me? And I didn't talk for like five minutes." I said.

"Yeah." Nick said

"I was thinking of how you'd be a great father and a great husband. I thought of how I want our baby's parents to live together and be together and happy. Look at us Nick. When I saw that you didn't even look at me when I dropped Ryliee off it really hurt me. I am still madly in love with you Nick. I miss you and all I want is to touch you or look at you. I want us to look at each other like when we were still together. I just want you to love me back. Please Nick. Please. Just come back to me. Baby please come back." I sobbed.

"Look up." Nick said. I lifted my head up and to my surprise Nick was walking towards me shutting his phone. I pressed the end button and stood up. Nick stepped up to me and grabbed both of my hands.

"I missed you too baby. I love you Miley." Nick whispered.

"I love you too Nicky. Please don't leave me again." I said snaking my arms around his neck and resting my head on his chest. I could feel him wrap his arms around my waist.

" I won't. But can I try again?" he asked and I pulled away giving him a confused look. He let go of my waist and kneeled down on one knee and held my hand. "Miley, will you marry me?" he asked one last time.

"Yes." I said with a wide smile. I pulled him up and kissed him passionatley.

The next day...

Nick helped me with the movers and we moved everything into our house. Our house is bigger than our previous one. I painted Ryliee's room pink with black strips. I bought a bunch of picture frames. All we need are some pictures so we can hang pictures all over the house. After we unpacked everything we headed home for an uncomfortable night sleeping on the nursery floor. We weren't going to actually move into the house until tomorrow. Ryliee was staying over at Denise and Paul's because she has an extra crib there and we had to move everything in today.

"Nicky, when can I start singing and going on tour again?" I asked him as I put away the vaccum that was provided by Lisa's family.

"Well, when Ryliee is older and after we're married." He said setting up our sheets for bed.

"But that's way too long." I said.

"Well we can start writing and recording again if you want. But, it's gunna be tough with finishing school, work, and taking care of Ry." Nick said.

"I can do it Nick. Especially with your help." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure Miles? I mean it's gunna be a big responsibility." He said sitting down on the floor.

" I know. But I also know that I can do this." I said grabbing my digital camera and joining him.

"Okay Miles. We'll let Kevin know and we can start as soon as we get settled in." He said.

"Okay. Here, let's take a picture." I said pulling him into the shot and snapping a photo.

"Why are we taking pictures?" Nick asked with a confused expression on his face.

"I bought a bunch of picture frames to put around the house and we don't really have very many pictures." I said getting ready to snap a photo of myself. " Your turn." I said getting ready to take a photo of him. Then he frowned. "Oh c'mon Nicky. This one is going in the baby's room." I said getting ready again. Then he smiled. "That's cute." I said with a smile. I put down my camera and pulled up the covers and layed down. I grabbed the camera when Nick layed down and snapped another picture. "Another cute one."

"C'mon Miley. No more. We'll take more tomorrow okay?" He said sleepily.

"Okay. G'night Nicky." I said cuddling up to him.

"G'night Miles. I love you babe." Nick said.

" I love you too. And thank you for coming back." I said kissing his chest. He then kissed my head and we fell asleep.

**A/N: Okay, so I know this is like really random but I've been bored all weekend so I just wanted to spice up the story a bit. Anyways review if you wanna. Kay, thanks! Shay (;**


	13. Untiltled

Last Love  
"Untitled"

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in this except the plot.**

**A/N: Sorry it's so long...**

The Next Day...

"Thanks Denise for watching Ry for us," I said as Denise handed Ryliee over to me. "Hi baby! How's my cute girl?" I cooed to Ryliee who was now giggling. I made funny faces which made her eyes bug out a little and I laughed.

"Miley you look great today. I love your outfit. You should wear that out somewhere. You shouldn't wear it while running errands." Denise said playing with my freshly straightened hair. I agreed. I did like my outfit today and how it looked on me. My figure came back after two months which I am thankful for. I was wearing a nice v-neck which hugged every curve on my body, a cute pair of jeans, my high-heeled boots, my dark brown leather jacket and my giant hoops. My hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. I had dyed my hair a week before Ryliee was born and it was still a really dark brown color. I straightened my hair this morning since I woke up earlier to get ready to move in.

"Thats true but I'm not just running errands. I have to stop by the studio today and talk to Kevin and he said that I had to meet some people." I said putting Ryliee in her bouncey chair while I picked up some of her things that were left out of the bag.

"Oh well thats nice. Why isn't Nicky with you?" Denise asked helping me pick up some stuff.

"He had a few eerrands to run himself. He was going out with some old friends. I guess he's asking these people to be in the wedding. I haven't even met these guys yet. But when do I ever have time ya know?" I said with a chuckle.

"That is so true. So, who's gunna be your bridesmaids and your maid of honor and the flower girl and all that fun stuff?" Denise asked standing up from picking up some of Frankies toys.

"Uhm...I'm not quite sure yet. When the money starts rolling in a again I think I'm gunna save a huge amount of cash and fly over some of my old friends from Tennessee. And I think I should have Ryliee be the flower gilr but she's a little too young ya know? I want her to be apart of the wedding." I said picking up Ryliee.

"Well that's a good idea. I could carry Ryliee with a flower basket in hand." Denise said looking over at me.

"Good idea. I need to get in touch with my father too. I want him to walk me down the isle." I said smiling to myself.

"That's good. But what about your mom?" Denise asked me as she finished putting some toys in Ryliee's bag.

"I don't know if I want her apart of my life anymore Denise. I mean I have a new family that loveds me and I love them too. She's just looking to screw it up. And I never told anyone this but she came over during our Christmas party. The lady at the door was my mom Denise. No one but Nick knows that. She was trying to crash our little party and I-I just don't want that anymore. And to tell you the truth I think she had one too many drinks that night because she very rarely acts that way. Ya know the way she did at the party. I don't want that enviroment for Ryliee." I said pickking up Ryliee and putting her in her carry-on basket.

"We do love you Miles. Nick adores you and I can tell he wants to be with you for the rest of his life. When he left you and Ryliee and came here I noticed he was bery depressed. He would cry every once and a while and it broke my heart. But you also have to think about your mother. She must've been absolutly crushed when you left. She must've cried many times. More than Nick every would. Because you're her baby. Her only little girl. Her only pride and joy. And I think she atleast deserves to see Ryliee. We could have her come over here so she won't know where you live and she won't have to know about the wedding. You should give it a shot. Why don't you go call her and we'll have the whole family over tonight. How about that?" Denise said. She always knows the right thing to say.

"Fine." I said going into the kitchen and getting the phone. I called 4-11 and they gave me the number and I dialed it. I was getting kind of nervous.

"Hello?" my mom said in a professional voice.

"Hey, mom?" I said softly.

"M-Miley?" She asked as her voice cracked.

"Yeah. Uhmm...how are you?" I asked getting a little choked up.

"I'm hanging in there. How're you doin' sweetie? It's been so long." She said. I could tell she was crying.

"Yeah I'm great actually. Uhm... so I called to tell you a few things." I said.

"Oh yeah? Go for it." She said.

"Well, first off, I had a baby momma." I began and there was a long silence.

"O-Oh. Oh wow. Okay. I am u-uh very happy for you Miles." But I could tell she wasn't too happy with that.

"Yeah, I had a baby girl. Her name is Ryliee and she is 3 months old. The second thing is Nick is her father." I said. I looked over and Denise gave me and encouraging smile.

"Oh so I suppose you two are getting m-married. Right?" She asked getting choked up again.

"Oh. Uhm..no we're not getting married mom. We decided not to." I said giving Denise a panicky look. She gave me a thumbs up and picked up Ryliee.

Oh, Okay then." She said with a sniffle.

"Yeah. So I was thinking you might like to come and see Ryliee. Ya know just for a couple of hours and I could uhmm...introduce you to my new family." I said clearing my throat.

"Well, I would really like that Miles thank you." She said.

"Yeah. So we'll see you around 5:30-6 o'clock?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. Ryliee began to scream and I looked over and Denise was having some trouble.

"Oh my gosh Ryliee shhh...Mommy's on the phone honey." I yelled over to the living room. "Uh..mom I'm sorry but I have to go. Call 4-11 for the address. Ask for Denise and Paul Jonas." I said quickly as Denise handed Ryliee over to me.

"Okay sweetie. I'll be seeing you later." She said.

"Alright. Bye." I said and hung up.

"Okay, I should probably head out now so I can get ready in time. Thanks again Denise." I said quickly walking over to Denise and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright sweetie. We'll be seeing ya." She said with a chuckle. I put Ryliee in her carry-on car seat and buckled her in. I grabbed her bag and threw it over my shoulder. I began to look around for my purse then I remembered I left it out in the car. I yelled another goodbye to Denise and left. I buckled Ryliee in and got in myself. I pulled out and we were on our way. I had to run to the store and grab some baby formula and some baby food. After that I went to the dry cleaners to pick up some of Nick's dress outfits. After that I decided to stop by at the gym to go and tell Nick the plans me and Denise had set for tonight.

"What?!" Nick nearly yelled.

"I know. But Your mom thought it would be a good idea for her to know...some stuff. We can't tell her we're engaged or I will be screwed." I said quickly.

"How would you be screwed Miley? I don't think we should keep that from her." Nick said sternly as he wiped some sweat off of his face with his towel.

"Please Nick. Don't say a word. She'll try to control the whole thing or try to stop it. Please Nick. Tell Joe and I'm heading to the studio to talk to Kevin about recording. So I'll warn him. Please Nick Please.I'm stressed enough for her to come please don't make me break out into a meltdown. Please. I really wanna call her and tell her nevermind but that would be rude. Just please don't make me stressed out even more please." I said getting worked up. I was really stressed. Nick pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my torso as I rested my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"Okay, okay Miles. I won't say anything. Just relax and everything will be fine." Nick said pulling away and giving me a peck on the lips. He leaned down and picked up Ryliee from her carry-on and put her in front of his face and changed his voice to a higher octive. "Don't be stressed mommy. Daddy doesn't like it. Don't be sad." Nick immitated and I chuckled a little and rolled my eyes. I took Ryliee from him.

"Haha very funny." I said.

"I know I am." Nick said and I jokingly slapped his chest.

"Don't be conceited." I said with a smile.

"I won't. Now you better go. Take care of my little girl." Nick said leaning down to kiss Ryliee on the forehead and she giggled. Nick then leaned over and pecked me on the lips. I left the gym and headed off to the recording studio. I went into the studio and went to Kevin's office. I knocked on the door and Kevin came to the door.

"Hey there stranger!" Kevin said and pulled me into a warm brotherly embrace.

"Hey! I've been missing you!" I said as I pulled away.

"We've missed you too Miles. Please, come on in." Kevin said stepping out of the way so I could come in. "How's my little neice doing?" Kevin asked me as he he took Ryliee out of her carry-on.

"She's great. Speaking of which...my mom's coming."

"When?" Kevin asked.

"Tonight." I said.

"Tonight?!" Kevin said shocked.

"Yeah. Me and your mom invited her over." I said

"Over where?" Kevin asked.

"Denise and Paul's." I said.

"Okay good idea." Kevin said with a sigh of releif.

"Okay, everyone's invited so you and Danielle are welcome to come too. But there's a catch." I said.

"What's the catch?" Kevin asked sitting down in his chair, still holding Ryliee. I plopped down in the chair across from him and told him the story.

"Okay. Our lips are sealed." Kevin said.

"Thank you so much." I said gratefully.

"Anything for a sister." Kevin said. "I remember the first time Nick came home from a date from Tennessee. He told me and Joe that you thought we were stuck up fame crazed jerks. Now look at us." He said with a chuckle.

"He told you that?!" I almost yelled. Kevin laughed.

"He didn't have to Miles. I knew from the very start that you didn't like us. I knew you didn't like Nick too much either." Kevin said with a little chuckle.

"Well I love Nick now. And I love all of you guys too." I said. After a nice talk with kevin it was time to get down to buisness. We talked about some songs Kevin was writing. We went into the recording studio and he had me sing a few lines.

"Miley that was amazing. We should put that down as a track. And I think Ryliee liked it too." Kevin said on the loud speaker in the booth. I looked down at Ryliee who was sitting in Kevin's lap. She was giggling and clapping. I couldn't help but laugh. Just then my blackberry blasted with the Jonas's ringtone.

"Hello?" I said into the phone

"Miley, where are you?" Denise asked quickly.

"I'm at the studio with Kevin and Ryliee why?" I asked.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked me.

"No. What time is it?" I asked taking the earphones that were hanging around my neck.

"Miles it's 4:45. I thought you and Nick would be here by now." Denise said worried.

"Oh my gosh. Okay, lemme just go home and change and get Ryliee situated and we'll be over in a little bit." I said scrambling to get out of the booth without tripping over the wires. I finally got out and put the phone between my shoulder and my ear.

"Alright honey. I'm sorry to rush you guys but you need to hurry. We need to make her think you live here okay?" Denise said as I buckled Ryliee into her carry-on. I grabbed my D&G purse from the desk.

"Okay Denise thanks. See you in a bit. Bye." I clicked the end button on my blackberry and threw it in my purse. "I'm sorry kevin but we have to go. We'll see you over at your mom's. Bye!" I rushed out the door before he could respond. I buckled Ryliee in and got in. I sed off to the house. I quickly grabbed Ryliee out of the carry-on and left it in the car. I grabbed my purse and I grabbed her bag. I noticed Nick was home. "NICK! NICK! COME HELP ME!" I screamed. I put Ryliee in her play pen and sett everything down on the floor. Then Nick came rushing down the stairs.

"Hey my mom just called. I'm ready. Go get ready. I'll bring everything in. Go, go,go!" Nick rushed me up the stairs. I went up and rushed to the closet. I couldn't find anything good to wear. I grabbed a white shirt and a blue tank top to go over it. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and I figured I'd wear my brown high-heeled boots. I rushed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I remembered that I forgot to change Ryliee so I rushed to the top of the stairs.

"Nick! Nick!" I yelled down the stairs.

"What?!" Nick yelled.

"Will you come up and change Ry? Just change her diaper and her outfit!" I yelled down.

"Which outfit?" Nick asked.

"The pink and green flowery outfit please!" I yelled.

"Okay." Nick yelled up. I ran back to the bathroom and spit out the toothpaste and rinsed. I changed into my new outfit and ran a brush through my hair. I parted my hair so my side bangs would show. I grabbed my curling iron from the cabinet and plugged it in. After it was warm enough I put large curls through my hair. I unplugged it when I was done and got out the straightener. I ran that through my bangs. I took out the hairspray and sprayed that through my curls. I unplugged the straightener and washed my hands from the stickiness of the hairspray. When I was finished I put away the hair products and rushed out to the bedroom. I sat down on the bed and slipped on my boots. I went to my dresser and put on some jewlery. I put on my long gold necklace and my gold bangles and a gold charm bracelet Nick had given to me. I then looked at my ring finger. I slipped off my ring and set it in its box and hid it in my top drawer. I looked in the mirror and everything was perfect except one thing was missing. My ring.

"Miley! It's 5:15! C'mon!" Nick yelled up to me. I remembered I forgot to put on my earrings and I grabbed them from my dresser. As I came downstairs I was putting through my ears. I grabbed my purse from the floor and picked up Ryliee.

"Ready?" I asked.

"I've been ready Miles." Nick said. He turned around to walk towards the door and I noticed a wrinkle in his shirt. I an towards him and straightened it out. "What are you doing Miley?" Nick asked.

"You had a wrinkle in the back of your shirt hun." I said as I stepped out of the house. Nick locked the door and I put Ryliee in her car seat. We got into the car and we drove off. We pulled into the driveway and only Joe was parked in there. Nick opened the garage door to park in there so my mom would think we lived there. We parked the car and got out. We got the baby and her things and came in.

"You made it just in time!" Denise said pointing out the window. I looked out and saw my mom's car coming down the street. I looked over at Nick and pulled him towards the stairs we ran up to Nick's old room which was now our room if we needed to come over. Ryliee had an extra crib in there and everything we needed for her. I threw my purse into his old closet and took Ryliee out of her carry-on. I put the carry-on in the closet too and put Ryliees baby bag in the closet as well. Nick grabbed Ryliee from my arms and we quickly went downstairs. Luckily, my mom didn't come in yet. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. Denise answered it.

"Hi. You must be Trish. I'm Denise Jonas. Welcome to our home." Denise said shaking my mom's hand.

"Thank you for inviting me." My mom said.

"Please, come in." Dinise said, letting my mom get by.

"M-Miley? Is that you?" My mom asked coming towards me.

"Yes mom." I said.

"Hi baby girl. I missed you." My mom said opening her arms to give me a hug so I did so.

"I missed you too mom." I said hugging her back. I looked over at Denise who was holding back tears. I pulled away and gave my mom a small smile. "Oh, so you remember Nick right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hi Nick." My mom said with a smile.

"Hi Ms. Stewart." Nick said politley.

"And this is Ryliee," I said taking Ryliee out of NIck's arms, "Can you say hi sweetie?" I asked Ryliee and she giggled.

"Oh, Miley, she's so precious." My mom said taking Ryliee out of my hands.

"Yes she is." i said with a smile.

"She looks like you Miles. She's so pretty." She said as a few tears fell.

"Yes she is." I said. My mother handed her back to me. Nick then came up and wrapped around my waist.

"Denise, is Joe coming? I talked to Kevin and he said bot he and Danielle would be here soon." I siad to Denise.

"Yeah, Joe is coming but a little bit later. Nicholas go get Frankie please?" Denise asked Nick.

"Sure." Nick said. He ran upstairs.

"Well let's go into the kitchen." Denise said.

"Okay, I'm gunna put her down for her nap is that okay? She hasn't slept all day." I said.

"Okay. We'll be down here." Denise said.

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec." I said and I ran upstairs to Ryliee's room and put her in her crib. "Nick!" I yelled as I got some things out of the baby bag.

"Yeah?" He yelled in.

"After you get Frankie can you come in here?!" I yelled across the hall.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." Nick yelled.

"Hi honey, wanna go to bed?" I asked Ryliee and she yawned. "I'll take that as a yes." I chuckled.

"Hey what's up Miles?" Nick asked as he came in.

"Wanna keep me company?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Sure why not?" Nick said jumping onto his old bed face first. And I laughed and rolled my eyes. And then Ryliee began to cry.

"Shhhhhh....shhhhh.....Ryliee, mommy's here. Nick, help please." I said pleadingly to Nick.

"Give me my baby girl." NIck said opening his arms and I picked her up and placed her in Nick's arms. "Hey beautiful. Shhhh...Daddy's here. Daddy won't leave you. Shhhhhhh..." Nick said to our crying baby.

"Hello beautiful,  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful,  
In California.  
I've been missin' you,  
It's true.  
But tonight,  
I'm gunna fly.  
Yeah tonight,  
I'm gunna fly.  
Cause I could go across the world,  
And see everything,  
And never be satisfied.  
If I couldn't see those eyes..." Nick sang.

"When she gets married that's gunna be the father daughter dance song." I said with a smile.

"Yeah." Nick said smiling as he rocked Ryliee. I looked over and noticed that she began to doze off.

"Nick, how did I get so lucky?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked looking over at me.

"I mean I have all these wonderful things that I never thought I would have." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" He asked me.

"Like you and Ryliee and your family and everything. Bu there's another thing missing." I said as a few tears came up.

"What's missing Miley?" Nick asked me.

"My daddy. I don't want my mom apart of my life anymore Nick. I mean I love her and I do miss her but I don't think I want her to have a say in my life. I just want my father around again. That's what I really truely want." I said looking up at him.

"I think you should call him." He said getting up to put Ryliee in the crib.

"Oh but I don't know how." I said laying back onto the bed. The Nick hovered over me.

"Same way you did for your mom." Nick said.

"But I'm still kind of unsure about it." I said.

"Now that's just ridiculous." Nick said with a chuckle.

"Oh it's ridiculous?" I said with a devilish smile. Nick rolled us over so I was on top now. "How is this ridiculous Nicholas?" I asked.

"Because you want one thing but then your on the verge of changing your mind again." He said and I rolled back onto my back and cuddled up to him.

"I'm sorry Nicky. I just don't really know what I'm saying anymore." I said and sighed. I cuddled even closer to him and breathed in his scent and sighed.

"It's okay Miles. I understand. It's like when you have to write a song and you know what to write but you can't get the words to come out just right." Nick said

"Yeah. It gets more and more frusturating." I said. I closed my eyes and was woken up by crying. I looked up and Nick fell asleep too. I got up and checked the crib and Ryliee was still asleep too but the crying continued. i turned around and began to shake Nick.

"Nick. Nick." I whispered and then he woke up.

"Huh?" He said sleepily.

"Someone's crying and it isn't Ryliee." I said and I continued to listen.

"Let's go see what's up." Nick said getting up. We left the room quckily but quietly and ran downstairs. We went to the kitchen and my mom, Denise, Daneille, and Kevin were all crowded around the kitchen.

"Hey what's going on here?" I asked as we swiftly crowded around the sink too. I looked over Denise's shoulder and saw blood all in the sink and Frankie sitting on the counter crying.

"Oh my gosh..." I began and I started getting dizzy. I lost my balance for a second but Nick caught me.

"Come here Miles sit down." Nick said bringing me to the island. I sat down and rested my head on in my hands.

"Mom, what happened?" Nick asked.

"I dropped a couple of wine glasses and Frankie ran right through the glass. His whole foot is cut open. We have to go to the hospital." Denise said.

"Okay. We'll take him in our car. You take Ry okay? We'll meet you there. Miles come help me." Nick said. I immediatley got up and took a deep breath. "Come here buddy." Nick said.

"Nick, it hurts!" Frankie screamed.

"I know bud. Miley could hold him while I grab a rag or something to cover his foot from bleeding all over the car?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Come here Frankie." I said as Nick handed him over to me.

"Mom, me and Miley will check him in. You guys just clean up this mess and get Ryliee. Do what you have to do okay?" Nick said.

"Okay." Denise said.

"Come here Miley." Nick said and I obeyed and I carried Frankie out to the garage. I put him in and Nick wrapped up his foot lightly.

"Nick, I'm just gunna run and get my purse." I said.

"Okay hurry. Oh and ask my mom for Frankie's card." Nick told me.

"okay." I said and I ran in through the garage doorway. I ran upstairs and grabbed my purse and made sure my phone and stuff was in there. I ran downstairs and asked for Frankie's hospital card. Denise gave it to me and Nick waited for me and I got in.

"Nick!!!!" Frankie screamed.

"I know Frank. Chill. I know it hurts buddy. We'll be there in like 10 minutes. It'll go by really fast." Nick said speeding down the road.

"Nick, pull over. I'll drive. Sit back there with Frankie." I said and Nick did so. I got in the front seat and we were on our way.

"Do you have any pain killers Miles?" Nick asked looking around for a water bottle.

"Yeah they should be in here." I said handing him my purse without taking my eyes off the road.

"How about a water bottle?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. Look around. I'm trying to focus on something if you haven't noticed." I said with a little attitude.

"Wow jeeze. Who pissed in your cherrio's this morning?" Nick said.

"Okay, one, I didn't have cherrio's I had Cocoa Puffs and secondly, chill your language around Frankie please." I said.

"Ugh...whatever. Aha I found one." Nick siad holding up a dasani water. "Here Frankie, take these bud. They'll take away the pain." Nick said handing him the bottle and the two small pills.

"Nick, mom does't give me pills." Frankie said.

"I know. Take them one at a time bud. Just shoot 'em back. Take a sip of water first, then put one in your mouth then tilt your head back and swallow. It's easy." Nick said.

"Okay. If it's gunna help." Frankie said. He took the pain killers and put down the water. About five minutes later we arrived a the hospital.

"Just pull up to the front Miles." Nick said and I did. "Okay you take him in and I'll park okay?" Nick said.

"Okay." I said. I got out and went to the other side of the car. I opened the door of my hybrid and took Frankie out. I knocked on the window and Nick rolled it down. "Purse please." I said and he handed Frankie my purse. "Thank you." I said and I ran inside.

"Hi my boyfriend's brother cut open his foot with glass. Can you help us?" I said to the secretary.

"Sure. Here let's get him in a wheel chair." The secretary said and brought over a wheel chair. I set Frankie down in the chair and the secretary went back to the computer. "Okay, name please." she said.

"Frankie Jonas" I said.

"Okay do you have his insurence card?" She asked.

"Sure." I said and I pulled out his card and handed it to the girl. And in a matter of seconds she handed it back.

"Okay, I'm gunna ask you to just sit over there and a doctor will be with you in a few minutes." She said with a smile.

"Okay, thank you." I said and I wheeled Frankie over to the waiting room.

"Miley, it hurts!" Frankie almost screamed.

"I know honey. I know. But you need to try to relax okay? Just sit back and try to ignore the pain." I said running my fingers through his short, wavy hair. I looked up when someone walked into the quiet ER waiting room. It was Nick and he was on his phone talking to his mom. When he reached us he sat down next to me.

"Hey bud. How you holding up?" Nick asked Frankie.

"It hurts realy bad. I'm trying to relax like Miley told me and it's not working." Frankie said as he sniffled.

"Okay well mom wants to talk to you. Here." Nick said handing him the phone.

"Mommy?" Frankie said into the phone.

"When is he going in?" Nick asked me as I turned my attention to him.

"Soon. I think the doctor should be out soon. I feel bad for him Nick." I said with a frown.

"Yeah me too. I also feel bad for your mom. We fell asleep on her." Nick said looking down.

"I know. But I had a long day. And you were probably tired from the gym." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"True." Nick said. I turned my attention back to Frankie.

"Okay mommy. I love you too. Please hurry. Bye." Frankie said into the phone then shut it.

"What'd mom say Frank?" Nick asked, taking the phone and stuffing it in his pocket.

"She's cleaning up and then getting Ryliee ready then coming." Frankie said wincing at the pain.

"Okay. Maybe I should go back. Ya know, to get Ryliee. Maybe I'll just stay with her." I said standing up and grabbing my purse from the chair next to me.

"No Miley, please don't leave me!" Frankie almost yelled in the empty room.

"Well Frankie I-" I started.

"Miley please!" Frankie sobbed.

"Okay. I'll stay." I said as I plopped into the chair.

2 hours and many stitches later...

"Okay Frankie, you're good to go home now." The doctor said picking Frankie up and putting him into the wheel chair.

"Thank you." Frankie said.

"No problem. If there are any problems don't hesitate to call." Dr. Murry said with a kind smile.

"Okay." Frankie said. We wheeled Frankie out to Denise's car and me, Nick, Ryliee, and my mom went back to our car. I put Ryliee into her car seat and got in myself. Nick got in also and we all drove off. We got back to the house and came in. Denise was in the kitchen cooking with Danielle, Joe was doing the dishes, Kevin was helping Frankie up the stairs, Paul was going downstairs to his office. The house was really quiet. I still felt bad for my mom. Nick took Ryliee out of my arms and brought her up to his room. I went over to the island at sat down. I felt my mother come sit next to me.

"I'm sorry. I was putting Ryliee to sleep and when she fell asleep me and Nick started talking and we just fell asleep. I had a long day and so did he. And I'm sorry you came and all of this happened." I said looking at my mom.

"It's okay Miley." My mom said rubbing my back and I became uncomfortable.

"Uhm...I-I think I'm gunna go and check on Ryliee. Yeah. I-I'm gunna go." I said getting off the stool. I rean up the stairs and into NIck's room. I ran in and slammed teh door shut. I paced around first trying to get my head on straight then not knowing what else to do, I began to cry.

"Woah, woah, woah! Miles, what's wrong?" NIck asked coming towards me and sitting down.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, but she needs to go. I tried. I tried NIck but I can't take her! SHe needs to go!" I said as I sobbed. Nick pulled me close and I sobbed into his chest.

"Miles, what happened?" Nick asked me again.

"She's trying to get nback into my life! I don't want that Nick I just don't!" I sniffled.

"Okay. I can fix this okay? Just stay put okay?" Nick said getting up from the floor that I had somehow got to. Nick then left the room and went downstairs.

Nick's P.O.V

I ran down the stairs to get my mom after Miley's meltdown.

"Mom?" I yelled into the kitchen as I came down the hall.

"Yeah honey?" I heard my mom say back.

"I need to talk to you real quick out here." I said as I peeked my head into the kitchen. My mom excused herself and left the kitchen.

"What's wrong sweetie? What is that on your shirt?" My mom said as she walked towards me. I looked down and saw that I had Miley's tears all over my shirt.

"That's not important right now. Miley is having a meltdown upstairs." I said pointing to the stairs.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" she said lokoing towaards the stairs with a worried expression.

"Why don't we go upstairs and talk about it with her." I said looking around the corner into the kitchen to see if Tish was watching. We both went up the stairs and into my room.

"Miley, sweetie, what's wrong?" My mom asked sitting on the floor next to her and bringing her into a tight hug. I took off my shirt and threw it on the floor. I picked up another nice shirt that I found in my closet and put it on.

"I-I just don't feel comfortable around her anymore. Please make her leave. Just tell her that Frankie is getting sick or something and tell her to leave. Please!" Miley pleaded.

"Okay. Okay sweetie, I'm gunna go and tell her alright? I'm gunna go honey." my mom said getting up. She left the room and I followed. "Hi. I'm sorry, but uhm...right now is just not a good time. Frankie just got sick and Ryliee isn't cooperating with Miley so Miley isn't in a great mood right now." my mom said as I got a glass of water for Miley.

"Oh okay. Tell Miley I said hi. And I'll stop by tomorrow to see her." Tish said grabbing her purse off of the counter.

"Uhm...Ms. Stewart, I'm sorry but Miley doesn't forgive you. She just figured it would be nice for you to see your granddaughter.

"Why'd ya'll invite me here then?" Tish said as tears rushed to her face.

"Miley felt bad. She knew you'd like to see Ryliee so I told her to invite you. I thought it would be nice." my mom said defending me.

"I will be back tomorrow. I will see my daugher." Tish said, pushing past me and my mother and rushing out the door. I sighed and went up stairs to give Miley her water. After Miley calmed down and we had dinner we headed home. I took Ryliee in my arms and brought her to the nursery. I turned on the light and put my sleeping baby into her crib. I shut off the light and went into the bedroom. I changed out of my outfit and into my basketball shorts. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I came back out to the bedroom and saw the balcony door was open. I walked over to the doorway and saw Miley leaning against the bars of the balcony as the wind picked up perfectly. I stepped out and looked out to the dark night.

"Hey there Smiles." I said wrapping my arms around her waist. She turned around and kissed my cheek and looked me in the eyes.

"Hey cutie." She said. I kissed her nose and she giggled.

"What am I gunna do tomorrow?" She said as the smile faded off of her face.

"Nothing. Let her go to my parent's." I said stepping closer.

"How can you act so calm about this?" She said stepping out of my grasp and turning around.

"Look, Miley, my mom and dad will take care of it. If there's any problems we'll com down there okay? After I come home from work tomorrow I'll help you with Ryliee and then the rest of the night is ours okay?" I said kissing her neck.

"Okay, whatever you say babe." She said kissing me. I deepen it and I pull her closer. Our bodies are touching now and I can tell she's getting turned on.

Miley's P.O.V

I am so turned on right now. I feel Nick's tongue run across my bottom lip and I immediatly opened my mouth. As our tongues were being intertwined, I heard Ryliee screaming from the nursery. I pulled away and caught my breath.

"Uhm..Ryliee...needs...me." I said in between breaths as a goofy grin came onto my face.

"I'll go. You should go to bed." NIck said going inside.

"Okay." I said. I shut the doors of the balcony and locked them. I shut the curtains nad went to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and my teeth and went out to the room. I climbed under the covers and turned on the T.V. As I started to doze off, I heard the click of the door being opened. I opened my eyes to see Nick walking in from the nursery. He went over to his side of the bed and climbed in. As soon as he got comfortable he pulled me closer to him. I cuddled into his warm body and kissed his bare-chest. As I snuggled next to him I closed my eyes again.

"I love you Miley Ray. Don't you ever forget that." Nick whispered and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Nicholas Jerry. And I will never forget this." I whispered back, my eyes still closed as my mouth formed into a satisfied smile. And I could tell he was smiling right back.

The next day...

"Okay, have a good day babe." I said walking over to Nick to give him a kiss.

"I'll see you guys around 4:30?" Nick asked as he walks to the door.

"Yep. We'll be here. I have to to see if I can get a few pictures from Denise though. Why did I have to go and get so many picture frames?!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"I don't know Miley. But I'm going to be late if I don't go now." Nick said looking at his watch.

"Okay babe. I'm sorry. I love you." I said leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Love you." Nick said chewing a peice of his apple and giving me peck on the lips. "Mmmm...can I stay home today?" Nick said grabbing my hips.

"Shut up!" I said with a giggle and slapped him on the chest.

"Bye." Nick said.

"Bye." I said with a chuckle. I heard the door click behind me and I walked to the highchair where Ryliee was currently sitting. "Hey baby. What should we do today?" I asked Ryliee picking her up and holding her above my head and looking up at her which made her laugh. I decided that today is a good day to just relax. Maybe I'll call up someone to watch Ryliee for a while so I can go to the spa with Demi, Selena, and Mandy. Selena is one of Demi's best friends that I met a while ago when I was still on tour. Mandy is one of my old back up dancers. I put Ryliee in her bouncey chair and grabbed my phone.

"Hey Dem." I said picking up an apple.

"Hey Miles. What's up?" She asked me. I could tell she was eating something because she was crunching in my ear.

"Nothing much is going on around here. How about you? What are you up to?" I asked her as I took a bite of my apple.

"Nothing trying to figure out what to do today." Demi said.

"Well, I think I know what to do." I said with a mischieveous smile on my face.

"What're ya thinkin' Miles?" Demi asked me.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe you, me, Sel, and Manders could go to the spa in a few." I said taking another bite of my apple.

"That sounds good. But what about Ryliee?" Demi asked.

"Hmmmm...well... I could drop her off with Denise or something or maybe Nick wouldn't mind taking her for an hour or so. But he said he had a lot of meetings so I guess Denise it is." I said.

"Okay then. " Demi said. I heard the fosset running in the background.

"Alright. You call Sel and I'll call Denise and Mandy. I'll meet you and Selena over there in about lets just say 15 minutes to a half hour?" I asked.

"Sure. See you in a bit." Demi said. I hung up and grabbed Ryliee. I went up to the nursery and placed her down so I could change her diaper. After I changed her diaper, I got out some clothes and changed her out of the little feetie pajama's she was in. After that was done, I stuffed a bunch of things into her baby bag. I threw that onto the floor and put Ryliee into her crib. I left for my room. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and threw my hair into a ponytail. I went to the closet and pulled out some gray sweats and my favorite yellow and gray cardigan. I grabbed my D&G bag off of the closet floor and grabbed my aviaters off the shelf. I grabbed my phone off the bed and dialed Denise's number. As I did so I ran to the nursery, bag and phone in hand.

"Hello?" I heard from the other line.

"Denise! Hey! What's up?" I asked as I put Ryliee into her carry-on.

"Nothing. What's up with you? Is everything alright?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you could take Ryliee for a few hours. I just think I need some me time. I'm going to the spa with some of my friends." I said truthfully.

"Okay. The door's unlocked so come on in when you get here. If you can't find me, I'm probably getting changed. Just put Ryliee up in the nursery." She said. She liked to call Nick's old room the nursery because well, basically it is.

"Okay. Thanks Denise. I'll be there in a few." I said as I rushed out the door. I locked the door and went to the garage.

"Okay." Denise said I hung up. I put Ryliee in the back of my Sante Fe and got in myself. I drove about 5 minutes down the road to Denise's and I brought Ryliee up to the "nursery" I left to go towards Mandy's place. I picked up my phone and pressed Mandy's speed dial number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?' I heard her say.

"Hey Mandy!" I said as I turned the corner.

"Hey Miles! What's up?" She asked me.

"Nothing much. What are you doing today?" I asked as I turned onto her long road.

"Nothing much." She said.

"Wanna come to the spa with me? Demi and Selena are gunna be there." I said.

"Okay. That sounds fun." She said.

"Okay good. So see you out here in about 3 seconds?" I asked turning into her steep driveway.

"Huh?"

"Look outside hun." I said with a chuckle. I saw her come towards her front window and smile. I waved at her.

"Okay lemme just grab my purse." She said leaving the window.

"Okay." I said and I hung up. I saw the front door swing open and out came Mandy with her sunglasses on and her purse in hand. She got into the passenger side and set her bag on the floor. We exchanged awkward hugs and we were on our way to the spa. I pulled into a front space and saw the back of Demi and Selena's heads in the window. I got out and grabbed my purse and my phone. We walked in as the door dinged as we opened it. We all exchanged hugs and the secretary gave us out seats and we sat in them. As we were all getting Pedicures my phone blasted with Nick's ring. I checked the screen of my blackberry and it was Nick texting me.

_"Hey cutie :)"_

I looked up and the girls were all in a new conversation now. I quickly typed my reply.

_"Hey Nicky."_

_"What are you up to?"_

_"Nothing much. at the spa with the girls."_

_"Really? having fun with that?"_

_"Yeah. it's really relaxing."_

_"Nice. where did you drop my little girl?" _

_"on her head."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Jk Nick chill! OMG if that ever happened I think I would kill myself."_

_"Haha okay. Where is she though?" _

_"At your mothers."_

_"Okay."_

"Miley!" Mandy said smaking my arm.

"What?! Huh?!" I yelled looking up from my phone.

"Who are you texting?" Demi asked.

"Nick." I said looking back down to type my reply.

"No," Selena said snatching my phone away from me "today, you relax okay? You have enough pressure on you. I am putting your phone on silent." she said putting it on silent and sticking it in her purse. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"Oh c'mon Miles. I'm sure we can find something to talk about without it involving Nick and the baby." Mandy said grabbing my arm.

"Yeah, Miley. It's your turn to bring up a subject." Demi said looking over at me.

"Okay. Well, how do you ladies feel about being in my wedding?" I asked looking at my toes which were still soaking in the warm water.

"Really?!" Mandy exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh!" Selena shreiked.

"Wow!" Demi giggled.

"Yep. I would like Demi to be my maid of honor and Sel and Mandy my two beautiful bride's maids." I said with a smile.

"Eeeeeeppp!" Selena shreiked and I laughed.

A couple hours later...

"Thank you guys for coming with me! I'll see you in a couple of weeks for the fitting!" I yelled across the parking lot to Demi and Selena. I jumped in my Sante Fe with Mandy and we drove off towards her house.

"Miles, can I ask you a question?" Mandy asked.

"Sure." I said as I turned onto a different road.

"Why did you choose Demi to be your maid of honor?" She asked me.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked with a little bit of attitude.

"Don't get me wrong I would love to be your bride's maid really but I was just curious on why you chose Dem that's all." she said looking down at her phone.

"Well, I've known her for a bit longer than I've known you and I guess we're just closer." I said without holding back.

"Oh. Well, okay then." She said looking out the window.

"Mandy you know I didn't mean it like that right?" I said pulling into her driveway and looking over at her.

"Yeah, whatever Miley. I'll see you in a couple weeks." she said getting out of the car and slamming the door. I looked down and sighed. I pulled out of the driveway and headed toward Denise's. Nick's ringtone started blasting throught the car. I picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe." He said and I smiled.

"Hi honey."

"Are you still at the spa?" He asked.

"No I'm going to your mom's. What are you up to?" I asked pulling onto the road.

"Nothing. I think I'll be ready to leave in an hour or so." Nick said.

"Okay." I said. I pulled into the driveway. And took my phone off speaker and grabbed it. I walked up the driveway.

"I can't wait to see you babe." Nick said and I pushed the door open.

"I can't wait to see- OH MY GOD! DENISE!"

**A/N: Okay sorry it was sooo long but I just wanted it to be interesting and wanted it to lead up to something you know? I couldn't think of a title for this so I left it untitled. Anyways yeah REVEIW PLEASE! And take a look at my profile. I have a few pics on there and there's a poll and it's been on there for like 2 months and no one has even looked at it so go check that 's more coming soon since I'm on Thanksgiving break now. So ! Shay (:**


	14. Whatcha Say

Last Love  
"Whatcha Say"

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything but the plot.**

"I can't wait to see- OH MY GOD! DENISE!" I shreiked as I dropped my phone. I rushed to Denise who was laying on her side next to the staircase. I kneeled down and checked if she was breathing and she was. I rolled her onto her back.

"Denise. Denise. Can you hear me?" I yelled.

"Go...Go get...Ryliee..." Denise said faintly.

"Denise, what happened? Who did this to you?" I asked as I wiped the blood from her mouth.

"T-Tish..." she said pointing towards the family room. I slowly followed her finger and looked over at the family room carpet which had a bloody gun on the floor. I covered my mouth to muffle the sobs. "Oh my God" I muffled out. I turned back to Denise. I held back tears and swallowed my sobs.

"D-Denise d-did she...s-shoot you?" I asked slowly.

Shook her head no.

"D-Did she s-shoot herself?"

No comment.

"Denise! Yes or no! Please!" I yelled.

Shakes head no.

"Where is she Denise?" I asked firmly.

No comment.

"DENISE!"

Still no comment. Her eyes started rolling to the back of her head.

"No! Please! Denise! NO! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! Don't give up on me now please!" I screamed. I shook her a little.

"S-She...l-left..." She said faintly.

"Where? Do you know where she went?" I asked firmly again.

Shakes head no. I grab the phone and call 9-1-1. An ambulance should be here in a few minutes. I sat on the floor next to her staring straight ahead. Before I knew it EMTs were coming in. I never left the position I was in. The EMTs took her off and a few minutes later I heard the door click shut but I didn't look up. I felt two strong arms wrap around me and lift me up from the floor. I turned around to see Nick with tears in his eyes. I quickly and tightly wrapped my arms around his torso and he did so for me. I sobbed into his chest. I was shooken up, what do you expect? I looked up and a tear fell from his eye. I smiled lightly and brushed it away.

"Nick my mom did this to her. I am so sorry!" I said quickly trying to hold in the sobs that just kept pouring out.

"No. Don't be sorry. Did you check on Ryliee?" Nick asked.

"Oh my God!" I swiftly pulled away from Nick and dashed up the stairs and barged into Nick's room. No one was there. I checked the crib and there was my beautiful sleeping child. I let out a breath that I've been holding in for a while. I picked Ryliee up carefully and put her in the carry-on. I grabbed the diaper bag and went downstairs. Nick took the carry-on from me and I grabbed my phone off the floor. He followed me outside. He put Ryliee in the back and shut the door quietly. I put the diaper bag in the front seat and shut the door. Nick came around the car and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head in his neck and sighed. I love these moments but I hate the situation we're in. I also loved the way my head fit between his neck and his shoulder. He pulled away and I can stand on my feet regularly now rather than on my tippy toes.

"Miles, go home and relax. I'll be home in a couple of hours." He said looking at me with heavily glossed eyes. But no matter how glossy those eyes were I could tell they were serious but sincere. I nodded lightly and he leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered lightly as I looked down. He lifted my chin and gave me a stern look and he kissed me again. He pulled away and hugged me quickly and went to his car. He pulled out of the driveway and went in the same direction as the ambulance. I got into my car and drove away myself but went the opposite way toward my house. I pulled in the driveway and got out I took all of the bags in first and then went back out to get Ryliee. I took her out of the car seat and brought her up stairs. I put her in the crib and grabbed one of the baby monoters off the night stand and turned both on. I clipped one onto my back pocket and left the nursery. I went outside and pulled the car into the garage. I came back in and brought the diaper bag and my purse upstairs. I went to my room and dropped everything on the floor. I went to the closet and pulled out some shorts and a tanktop out of my top drawer and left my closet. I went to the bathroom and ran the shower. I put the baby monoter on the counter and slipped out of my clothes. I stepped into the shower and closed my eyes. I let the warm water drip down my body and wash my stress and worries down the drain. I shut off the shower and stepped out. I slipped into my little outfit and brushed through my hair and threw it into a ponytail. I left the bathroom with the baby monoter and I set that on my bedside table and climbed into bed. I put a light blanket over my bare legs and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I heared the door creak open. My eyes flew open and I looked towards the door.

"Sorry if I woke you babe." Nick whispered.

"No, it's fine. I was waiting for you. How's your mom?" I asked sitting up.

"Much better. She had a minor concusion and a few cuts and bruises. She can come home tomorrow but they need to keep an eye on her for tonight." He said sitting down in front of me.

"Thank God! I thought it was worse. Look, I'm so sorry for...everything." I said looking down at my hands.

"Why are you sorry Miles?" Nick asked.

"For my mom, for getting pregnant, for screwing up your life. If I wasn't here-" Nick cut me off.

"No Miley. No. You most definatly did not screw up my life. And do you not remember? I was the one who got you pregnant. But it brought us a beautiful baby girl." He said taking my hands.

"Yeah, a beautiful baby girl that I would've rather had in like 5-10 years." I said looking up at him.

"Yeah, sure, we have a weird lifestyle and we don't live like normal teenagers and we don't live with our parents but that's what makes us so unique." Nick said truthfully. No one in the world really lives like us.

"Yeah true." I said.

"So don't ever say that again. You did not screw up my life Miley Stewart. If anything, you brought my world to life." He said with a smirk.

"I love you." I said with a chuckle and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too." He said laughing.

A few hours later...

"Nicky, what time is it babe?" I asked looking up at him.

"Uh...7:30. Why?" Nick asked looking down at me.

"No reason." I said looking back at the T.V. We have been laying in bed for a few hours just cuddling and watching T.V. I love nights like these. Just when we cuddle, talk, laugh, or just hang out.

"I haven't heard the baby in a while." I said looking up again.

"Want me to go check?" He asked me.

"Could you?" I asked.

"Sure." He said softly getting up to go to the nursery. He left and I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and came back. I climbed back into bed and let my hair down from my high ponytail and changed the station. I saw that 'A Walk To Remember' was on so I kept it on since it is my favorite movie.. The wind blew the balcony doors open and I sighed. I got up and went over to the doors. But I saw a faint amount of light coming from the beach. I walked out onto the balcony and saw a little bit of sun left. It was so pretty. It reminded me of Ryliee. The way she glows makes me think of the sunset. I looked to the sky and saw a streak of purple. That reminded me of Nick. So calm yet so free. Another gust of wind blew through my brunette locks. I smiled and lifted my arms so the were parrallel to the ground and closed my eyes as if I was flying. The wind reminded me of my dad. One word: strong. I miss him so much. I felt Nick's arms wrap around me. He kissed my cheek and I smiled wider.

"I feel like flying." I said softly.

"I thought we already were." Nick whispered. I turned around and kissed him deeply. He deepened it and then I felt myself being lifted from the ground. Nick spinned us around and I pulled away.

"Nick! Put me down!" I shreiked. He set me down and I snaked my arms around his neck and his went immediatly around my waist.

"There's no landing when I'm with you." He said and I giggled.

"You're so cheesy. But it's cute" I smiled and slapped his chest lightly. I kissed him again and pulled away. I pulled him back inside and he shut and locked the door. We climbed back into bed and I sighed. I silently thanked God that while we were outside it was on a commercial.

"What're we watching?" Nick asked.

"My favorite." I said getting into the movie.

"Oh God." Nick whined.

"Oh, don't be a baby." I said.

"Psh..I am _NOT_ a baby." Nick said pouting and crossing his arms and I chuckled.

"Yes you are...you're _my_ baby." I said carressing his face and cuddling closer to him.

"True." He said wrapping his arm around me.

"OH! How's the baby?" I asked almost forgetting Ryliee.

"Fine. She was awake but wasn't even making a sound. I rocked her back to sleep though. She should be good for the night." Nick said pulling me closer.

"Okay." I said taking a deep breath. I rested my head down on Nick's chest and relaxed. I always feel relaxed when I'm with him. We watched the rest of the movie and of course I cried. But everytime I did NIck would wipe the tears away.

"Well, that's it for the month." Nick chuckled.

"Shut up. But what if I was Jaimie?" I asked looking up at Nick.

"I don't know. I wouldn't be too happy." Nick said.

"Why not?" I asked with curiousity in my voice.

"Because you wouldn't be **Miley**." he said putting emphasis on my name.

I leaned up and kissed him. He deepened it and I didn't mind. I leaned back on the pillow as Nick began to hover over me. His tounge feircly attacked mine. He messaged my tounge with his as our make-out was getting heated. I felt his hands going up my shirt. He grabbed my bare chest and I moaned. He was doing all the right things. His hands slid down to my waist and down to my hips. I felt his fingers playing with the elasticity on my shorts. I felt his fingers get tucked into them and he was starting to pull them down when I pulled away.

"Nick." I said firmly. I looked deep into his eyes with as much intensity as possible. He rolled onto his back. "I'm sorry." I said quickly.

"Whatever Miley. Goodnight." Nick said shutting off the light.

"UGH!" I grumbled. I got up and grabbed my pillow and blanket and left the room. I went downstairs and put my pillow on the couch and plopped down and got under the blanket. I shut my eyes and just when I was about to fall asleep...

"Miles." I heard Nick say.

"What Nicholas?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Please come back to bed." He said.

"No." I said quickly.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because Nick, you clearly don't wanna be around me. Just because I don't wanna screw around." I almost yelled.

"Miley...I'm sorry. I know you feel uncomfortable with doing that especially after the outcome of the last time." Nick said coming towards me and turning on the light that is next to the couch. He sat down and looked at me. I sat up and looked straight ahead.

"Can we wait a few years?" I asked quickly asked looking down at my hands.

"Whatever makes you happy Miles." Nick said.

"UGH! I knew you would say that! You are so fucking typic- wait...what did you say?" I asked.

"I said we can wait." Nick said.

"AHHH! I love you so so so so so much!" I jumped into his lap in the straddling position and kissed him.

"I love you too Miley." He chuckled. We went back to the bedroom and we fell asleep in each others arms....

**A/N: Yeah I have really nothing to say except REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks. Shay :)**


	15. Love Letterto my fans

Hey guys! :D I am SOOOO sorry that I haven't been on in like YEARS haha ;) but I have a few things to say so here we go...

1) First thing is how have ya'll been? lol

2) I'm SOOOOO sorry for not posting. I've been MAD busy from switching schools, moving up to high school, doing other stuff, and kind of...moving on? I don't know.

3) So here's the thing: I have sort of "moved on" from the JoBros. No I'm not saying I hate them because I don't. Honestly they're good but I just don't listen to them anymore. And I just don't find them interesting anymore...plus I'm getting a little too old...

4) Not too big on Miley either. I LOVE her songs and stuff but I just don't really pay much attention to her anymore.

5) Niley is over...it took me a REALLY long time to get that through my head. I'm sorry for crushing your dreams guys. I hate to break it to ya but that's never happening again. Miley goes out with her co-stars or models or whatever and Nick...I don't think ANYONE know who he goes out with anymore so just I don't bother anymore.

6) I am...yes...A BELIEBER. I have turned into the BIGGEST Justin Bieber fan its unbelievable. Like I went to the concert and everything and it was just plain amazing. (If you want the story about that review and let me know). If you have nothing good to say about that don't say anything.

7) I did make a new account on this site. I do write fanfictions about Justin Bieber. If you would like (since I have more reviewers here), I will take that story and put it on this account OR you can all just go check out**_ LaLaGirl96_**

8) So I'm pretty much ending the stories about Niley. I'm really sorry to disappoint because I know there aren't a whole lot of people who like Justin Bieber on fanfiction.

9) If I get atleast 10 reviews saying I should continue and finish "Last Love" I will...but only to wrap it up.

10) I think I'm gonna put this as a chapter in "Last Love" so all my reviewers will get this haha

SOOOO I'm really sorry once again for everything...I really do love every single one of you3 Seriously. Please if you have nothing good to say about this whole thing don't review at all. I'm putting this up so my reviewers who actually like my writing will know whats been up. I truely hope you understand. Thanks for everything. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THIS ONE IS IMPORTANT SO YOU NEED TO REVIEW! Love you guys:)

Shay.


	16. Wrapping UpMy gift for you

Alright so I'm gonna wrap up Last Love for you guys:)

But you guys didn't answer my most important question:

Should I convert my Bieber Love Stories to this account?

^^^^^ If you answer this question before I get out of the shower, then I will upload another chapter of Last Love.

So I hope to be reading all of your reviews in a couple of hours:)

Love ya,  
Shay.


	17. Birthday Promises

**Last Love**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything but the plot.**

A year later...

"...Happy Birthday to you!" Everybody sang.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish Miles." Nick whispered. I closed my eyes and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and I stood up. Today was my 19th birthday. Everyone was here. Denise, Paul, Frankie, Joe, Kevin, Danielle, Selena, Mandy, Demi, the band, Carmen, people from the studio, and even my dad. I got in touch with him a few months back and now we're inseperable. Just like old times. Ryliee was giggling in my dad's arms as he made funny faces. Everything was going great. We finally figured out what happened to Denise. It turns out my mom came and beat her. And the bloody gun you ask? According to Denise's memory, she came in and beat her with the gun and threatened to shoot but she heard someone pulling into the driveway so she dropped the gun and ran out through the back door. Tish is going to jail for a while and we got a restraining order against her. Oh and the wedding? Planning is almost done. We finally set a date and it's in 2 months. I already picked out my dress and the bridesmaids dresses. The maid of honor dress is just gorgeous. Especially on Demi. The wedding will be amazing. Nick is now 20 as of 2 months ago. We are now completely old enough to get married. So everything is perfect. Ryliee will be one next month. After chocolate cake and my favorite strawberry ice cream we all went into the living room.

"So Miley, how is the wedding coming?" Danielle asked me.

"Great. We're almost done planning. The dresses are amazing. It'll be a great time." I said truthfully.

"Now I'm guessing your father will be walking you down the isle?" Denise smiled.

"You guessed right." I said with a wide grin. I looked up at my father and he leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"And how are you taking all of this Nicholas?" Paul asked Nick with a chuckle.

"Well...uh...it's uhhh...hectic." Nick said not knowing how to put his words. Everyone laughed at his reply.

"Don't worry baby, it'll get better soon." I said kissing him softly on the cheek and resting my head on his shoulder.

It was getting late and it was exactly Ryliee's bedtime so I took her from Kevin and brought her upstairs. Luckily she was already sleeping. I put her in the crib and took the baby moniter on the way out. As I bounced down the stairs, I noticed my dad slipping on his leather jacket.

"Where you goin' Daddy?" I asked stepping down the last step.

"Ah, I gotta go get some sleep Miles.I have a shoot in the morning. But I'll call you okay?" He said.

"Okay Dad. I love you." I said looking up at my father.

"I love you too bud. Happy Birthday." He said taking me into a warm, fatherly embrace. I wrapped my arms around his torso and he kissed the top of my head. I let go and smiled up to the man I've always looked up to. He smiled down at me and left the house shutting the door behind him. I sighed and went back to the living room and sat back down next to Nick.

"So Nick, we have a question." Kevin smiled over at Joe.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. I won't. No." Nick said folding his arms across his chest leaning back.

"What'd I miss?" I asked.

"Oh come on Nick! Just this once. It's just a movie premier. I mean you could bring Miles and Ryliee too. C'mon." Joe said.

"Oh wow. Nick, I haven't been to a movie premier since I was promoting my first album. Please!" I exclaimed.

"Miley, no." Nick said giving me a stern look.

"Oh Nick c'mon!"

"I said no Miley, and that's final!" Nick shouted standing up.

"Why not?" my voice getting small.

"Press will be all over us Miley." Nick said shaking his head.

"So?" I said.

"Yeah, so what? Big man will be there." Kevin said.

"Yeah well, that's not the point Kevin." Nick said, his voice rising a little more.

"So, what is the point Nick?" Joe asked.

"Did you not announce Ryliee?" Kevin asked.

"That shouldn't be an issue. I did that right after my first tour." I said.

"Then what's the problem?" Joe asked.

"They'll think..." Nick started

"What Nick?" Kevin asked with complete annoyance in his voice.

"They'll think alot of things Kevin!" Nick yelled.

"Like what?" Joe shouted back. As soon as Nick opened his mouth I cut him off.

"They'll think I'm a slut." I said. I looked around the room to see everyone staring at me with shocked expressions. I looked over at Nick as tears began to fill up my vision. I had noticed that his jaw dropped due to shock that I would even say such a thing in front of his parents and family. I stood up and ran up the stairs sobbing and wiping away tears. I ran up to the room and slammed the door. I stopped to catch my breath. I looked up and saw that the balcony doors were open so I ran outside. I climbed onto the roof and sobbed. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them tightly. I let out a couple more sobs and wiped more tears away.I heared the balcony doors click open.

"Miley?" Nick asked. I looked down at Nick and looked out to the ocean.

"Look Miles, I didn't mean-" he started but I put up my hand telling him to stop. I looked over at him softly.

"Yeah you did Nick." I said.

"No Miley. I really didn't mean that." Nick said.

"Then what did you mean Nick?" I asked sliding down off of the slanted roof. "Are you ashamed of me or Ryliee? What is it Nick?" I asked walking a bit closer to him.

"No! Of course I'm not ashamed of either of you! I'm afraid that they'd think me and my brothers were promoting our band again. And I'd rather not risk the chance of bumping into..." his voice drifted off.

"Bump into who? Nick?" He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down. He mumbled it again but I didn't quite catch it. "Oh, just spit it out alrady Nick!" I yelled throwing my hands into the air.

"It's not important Miley." He replied.

"Nick, everything you say to me is important so just tell me." I said running my fingers along his soft flawless looked down and sighed.

"Megan." He said.

"Megan? Who's Megan?" I asked shaking my head.

"Megan Fox." Nick said looking into my blue orbs.

"So? She's really nice." I said.

"You may think so but I don't." Nick said softly.

"Why not?" I asked sitting at the end of the long lounge chair.

"S-she's my...ex Miley." he said. I felt my heart crush into a ball and fall into my stomach.

"W-What did you say?" I asked in a whisper just to make sure I didn't hear him wrong.

"I am so sorry for not telling you earlier." He babbled.

"Y-You DATED Megan Fox?" I screamed. I stood up and roughly ran my fingers through my hair and pulled at it. I closed my eyes trying to erase the image planted in my head.

"Okay Miley, calm down." Nick said firmly grasping onto my arms.

"Nick, I can't calm down! You went out with one of the most successful, most sexiest women in Hollywood. How in hell can I possibly... UGH!" I screamed. I brushed past him and stomped into the bedroom. I plopped down on the love seat and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't understand why you're freaking out about this. You just said she was nice." Nick said coming in. I looked up at him and shook my head. I stood up and without a word I left the room. I wiped away the tear stains and bounced my way back downstairs. Denise and Paul had already left, Frankie sleepwalking, while me and Nick were upstairs. Kevin and Danielle were just about to walk out the door to drive Joe home when I came downstairs. I thanked everyone for coming and celebrating with me. As I shut and locked the door behind them I leaned my back against the door and sighed. Just when I closed my eyes to rid the stress Nick comes down the stairs. "Why won't you answer me?" I opened my eyes to see Nick in my face. I gave him a dirty look and stomped to the kitchen getting ready to do the dishes. I cleared off the table and began to do the dishes. I felt Nick's eyes on me as I did the chores but I didn't say a word. Just as I put the last dish into the cabinet, I turned around to be captured into a deep passionate kiss. At first I tried to pull away but as Nick rubbed my back I relaxed in him arms. I deepened the kiss as he ran his tongue against my bottom lip. As soon as I opened my mouth his tongue attacked mine and I moaned loudly. He pressed me up against the counter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his remained on my waist.

5.

10.

15.

20 minutes had past and we were still fiercley making out on the counter. I pulled away and took a deep breath. I looked into his choclatey brown orbs and leaned my forehead against his. I closed my eyes still breathing heavily. He kissed my nose, leaving a smile on my face. I opened my eyes and hopped off of the counter. Nick's arms remained on my waist along with mine around his neck.

"I guess we could stay home tomorrow night." I said, my breath becoming even again. He smiled at me.

A week later...

I stepped out the steaming shower and dried myself off. I tightly wrapped the towel around my petite frame and walked toward the cabinet when I stepped on something sharp. "OUCH! MOTHER FU-" I whisper-yelled. I looked down to see Nick's razor on the floor. "Ughh! Nicholas, I am going to kill you!" I whispered to myself. I looked around the messy bathroom Nick had made and I shook my head. "Boys...". I looked around the cluttered counter for a bandaid. I found one and stuck it onto my cut that Nick's razor had made on my foot. I opened the door and walked out, bringing Nick's razor with me. I walked out to the bedroom and Nick wasn't there.

"NICHOLAS!" I yelled.

"WHAT?" I heard him yell back.

"CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A SEC?" I yelled back looking at the devilish razor.

"Yeah what is it Miles?" Nick breathed jogging into the room.

"You tell me Nick." I said holding up my foot and ripping off my bandaid to show him my wound.

"Oooh...babe, what happened?" He asked coming towards me.

"Ask your razor" I said throwing it up in the air for him to catch. I stomped into the closet and took my favorite white v-neck and skinny jeans off of the hanger and turned to leave. I walked out to see Nick standing there with a confused look on his face, the razor still in his hands. I shook my head.

"Wait, I don't get it?" Nick said looking up at me.

"YOUR STUPID RAZOR CUT MY FOOT OPEN!" I yelled as if I was talking to someone who was deph.

"OOOOOOOHHHH..." Nick said nodding his head.

"Yeahhhh... if you didn't mess up our friggen bathroom..." I mumbled.

"Excuse me? Half of the shit in there is yours!" Nick said pointing to the bathroom.

"Yeah and I organized it perfectly last night and I get up to see it completely wrecked!" I said right back.

"How much do you wanna bet you made that mess and you just don't remember." Nick said.

"No need to bet because I know it was you." I said.

"It was not me. It was you so go clean up YOUR mess." He said.

"No because I'm not going to clean up somebody else's mess." I said.

"Miley, I'm not going in there."

"Neither am I. So I guess we're both gunna stand here until someone goes in there." I said throwing my clothes onto the love seat.

"Fine." Nick said.

"Fine" I said. I folded my arms over my chest and turned towards the wall. After a few minutes of silence, I heard Nick shuffle to the bathroom. I spread a pleased smile across my face. "Thank you Nicholas." I said with a smile. I looked down to the floor as I waited for a response.

"Yeah...whatever." I heard him mumble. I knew I won the battle and I was pleased. I took my clothes and walked into the closet to get changed in there. After I was done I went to see how Nick was doing in the bathroom. As I walked in, he was just finishing cleaning out the cabinet. The place looked a whole lot cleaner than it had a few minutes before. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his torso and kissed his back.

"Thank you baby." I mumbled into his shirt.

"Yep.." Nick said before swiftly stepping out of my grasp and walking away. I watched him as he trudged out of the bathroom. I sighed and grabbed a towel and rubbed my hair as hard as possible to dry it till it was damp so I could blow dry it and straighten it real quick. After that was done me and Nick were going to pick up Ryliee from Denise and Paul's and run some errands. I left the bathroom and grabbed my purse off of the floor and went downstairs.

"Nick, I-" I started as I stepped down the last step. I looked around the empty living room and sighed. The whole house was silent except for the sound of my heeled boots clicking on the hard wood floors. I went to the kitchen and he was no where in sight. I sighed and went to the door to see if the cars were still in the driveway and they were where we left them before. "NICK!" I yelled through the house. No answer. "UGH! NICHOLAS!" I yelled again. I was begining to get frustrated. "YA KNOW WHAT NICK? THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I could here my southern accent coming out as I got angrier. It usually did that when I got angry. "UGHH! SCREW YOU NICK! I'M LEAVIN' NOW WITH OR WITHOUT YOU! IF YOU WANNA SEE YOUR DAUGHTER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" I yelled. I heard nothing. I shook my head and rolled my eyes and grabbed the keys off the key holder and walked out the door. "Stupid boy...why the hell should I even bother with him anymore..." I mumbled. I stepped down the porch steps and began to walk down the tiled path

when I heard a sweet farmiliar voice humming a tune along with the guitar. I turned to listen to the sweet music and as I walked closer to the back gate it got louder. I unhitched the tall wooden back gate and walked through. I looked around the empty backyard. I heard the strum of the guitar and looked across the green yard to the wooden tree swing. I saw Nick strumming away and humming along. I smiled a little and started to walk over. As soon as I approached him he looked up at me. "Hey." I said with a small smile.

"Hey." was all he said.

"Can I join you?" I asked.

"Go for it." I sat next to him and watch as he played the chords again.

"It sounds great Nick. I heard you playing from out front." I said trying to start a conversation in attempt to fill the awkward silence.

"Thanks." He said. I was begining to get annoyed with his attitude.

"Is there something I said or did? Like seriously?" I asked, glaring at him.

No answer.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I stood up to leave. I began to walk away when I turned around to say something.

"Ya know Nick, I find it stupid and childish that you are acting this way adn it's pissing me off."

No answer.

"The least you can do is tell me what the hell is wrong so we can fix this. I'm not gunna wait around here for you Nick. If you think I'm going to then you need to rethink that one because I'm stronger than this." I said. He looked up at me and didn't respond. I got off the swing and got down on my haunches in one swift movement.

"Nick, please tell me whats wrong," I said softly. "Is it the whole bathroom thing?" I asked.

No answer.

"Nick, talk to me baby. Please?" Nick looked up at me again with those big brown orbs.

"I-I'm...scared Miles..." He finally said. I gave him a confused stare.

"Of what?" I asked.

"...of the wedding. Of the future...Of you..." he said looking down.

"Why would you be scared of me?" I asked as I went into a confused daze.

"You've always scared me Mi..." He said looking up at me.

"Nicky..." I said getting up at sitting next to him on the wooden swing. I leaned over and kissed him passionatly on the lips. "Don't you worry about the wedding. Or the future or me. Don't let any of that scare you. I have a great feeling the future is holding something good for us. Now its time change the subject, have you added any lyrics to that awesome tune yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have a feeling its gunna be a hit." He said nodding and smiling.

"Can I hear?" I asked.

"Nope." He said looking over with a smile.

"What? Why not?" I asked with a gasp.

"Because I'm playing it at the release party and that's where I want you to hear it. It sounds better with the Administration with it." Nick said looking at his guitar.

"Okay, fine. But I'm only going along with it because we have to pick up Ryliee like now." I said getting up. Nick stood up at well and I tossed him the keys. "Meet you out front." I said as I headed for the gate. He went inside to put the guitar away. I smiled all the way to the car. I went to the get into the passenger seat when I realized the door was locked so I waited for Nick to come out. As I looked around the front yard, I felt like someone was watching me. As I looked toward the front door I saw Nick through the window grabbing something and then...it happened. I screamed as loud as possible as he kept pulling at my arm. "STOP! LET ME GO!" I shreiked. "STOP IT!" I screamed but he wouldn't let go. He kept yanking at my arm. "NICK!" I screamed. I heard the front door open and before I knew it I fell to the ground hard.

Nick's P.O.V:

As I punched him for the last time I stood up and looked over at the car to see Miley laying there wimpering. I ran over and knelt by her side. I pulled her close and just held her.

A few hours later...

"OH MY GOD!" Mom screamed as I helped Miley through the door.

"Mom, can you please help me?" I asked. She rushed over to the other side of Miley and helped me get her into the kitchen. We sat her down at the island.

"What the hell happened Nicholas?" Mom asked as went to the fridge to grab some ice.

"She was attacked by this creep who was stalking her. She was waiting for me by the car and some creep grabbed her by the wrists and kept trying to pull her away but I came and punched him and he shoved Miley to the ground pretty hard." I said placing the ice onto Miley's back where she has bruise.

"Oh my poor babies! Are you alright Nicholas?" Mom asked coming over to rub Miley's back.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom." I said.

"How 'bout you Mi? Are you alright honey?" She asked.

"Mom, she can't talk right now. I tried to have conversation with her in the car to keep her awake but she couldn't speak. I think shes just stunned. She's fine now though." I said looking to see if Miley was even listening.

"Did you call the police?" Mom asked getting Miley a glass of cold water.

"Yeah, I called them and they were almost immediatley over at the house to pick him up. They asked if Miley wanted to go to the hospital but she refused." I said.

"Oh okay. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital now babe?" Mom asked Miley but Miley just continued to look straight ahead. She was paler than before. "Okay, that's it we're taking her to a doctor- PAUL! PAUL! COME HELP!" She screamed through the house. Miley winced at the screaming.

"Mom- MOM! Stop! Her head hurts bad enough!" I said raising my voice a little.

"I'm sorry but she needs to go right away. Do you not see her face?" She said panicking.

"Mom, she's just stunned. It'll be okay." I said with a little chuckle.

"I'm going to bed." I heard a familiar monotone voice say. I turned around to see Miley standing up to walk away.

"But Miles, it's only 6:30." I explained following her but she was already up the stairs. I sighed and went back to the kitchen. "I guess she's fine..." I mumbled as I sat on the island and put my head in my hands.

"Are you sure you're alright sweetie?" my mom asked again rubbing my back.

"Yeah...it just scared the shit out of me. The way Miley was trying to fight was so...sad...it was almost pathetic...she's so tiny and to see someone try to hurt her like that is just repulsive to me." I said shaking my head.

"I understand honey...she is very fragile and not a whole lot of people would believe it since she's so confident but some people are smart enough to know that even though she can be intimidating with her confidence, she is very small and weak." My mom said truthfully. Maybe I should be more...I don't know...protective of Miley. Maybe I should get her a bodyguard...

A few hours later...

I had just finished dinner with mom, dad, Joe, and Frankie. After the dishes, I went upstairs to check on Miley. I slowly opened my bedroom door to see her laying there. Just laying there. She wasn't asleep. She was just laying there staring at my bare, dark blue wall. I came in and she didn't say a word. She didn't even look at me...

"Miley?"

A few seconds pass...

Finally. Her big, gorgeous, ocean blue orbs meet my brown ones.

"Miles..." I repeated.

"Yeah..."

"Are you alright?" I crawled up towards the pillows on the bed next to her.

"Nick?" She asked rolling over to look at me.

"Yeah?" I said as I reached over and pulled her to me so her head was on my lap and I began stroking her hair.

"I...I'm scared..." She managed to push passed her soft lips.

"Why?"

"Because...what if...people are out to get me? What if people's goals in life are to harm me? Or even kill me?" She choked out. I could sense the waterworks.

"Miles, thats never gonna happen. I won't let it." I said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Promise?" She asked staring back.

"I promise."

**A/N: So as promised, I am wrapping up this story and the rest of the Niley shtttuuuffff. I think there will be one last chapter here and then thats it. I think I'm going to go ahead and transfer my Bieber stories here tonight so go check that out:) So PLEASE review! Tell me what ya think. I'm thinking next chapter in a couple days...maybe even tonight since I'm gonna be kind of busy? I don't know. We'll see. So yeah REVIEW! Thanks.**


End file.
